A Bela e a Fera
by Acdy-chan
Summary: Às vésperas de seu casamento, Kagome e uma jovem de rara beleza, descobre que o noivo está morto. E agora ela deve se casar com o novo herdeiro das terras de Taisho, um cavaleiro endurecido por muitas batalhas, conhecido como Diabo branco....InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

Inglaterra, 1365

-#Morto?

-#Totalmente morto.

-#Mas como?

-#Caiu do cavalo e quebrou o pescoço.

Kagome piscou, depois olhou atenta para o pai. Não havia em seu rosto nenhum sinal de mentira, embora ele parecesse estranhamente desconfortável. Ela esperou sentir tristeza pela perda do prometido, o belo e galante barão Sesshoumaru Taisho. O pesar surgiu e se foi. Afinal, pouco vira esse homem. O que a intrigava agora era por que os preparativos para o casamento ainda prosseguiam. Se Sesshoumaru estava morto, não poderia haver casamento! Um momento mais tarde, sua mãe revelou estar pensando a mesma coisa.

-#Mas e o casamento? O banquete está quase pronto. Os convidados estão chegando. Devo mandá-los embora?

-#Não é necessário, Bertha, querida.

-#Papai, não posso me casar com um homem morto!

-#É claro que não, querida. - John cobriu rapidamente a mão delicada da filha com a dele, grossa e calejada.

-#Não vamos interromper os preparativos? - Kagome franziu a testa confusa, notando que o pai não se movia.

-#Minha filha, o acordo que fiz com meu bom amigo, o barão Inu Taisho, que Deus guarde sua alma, previa que você se casaria com o herdeiro dos bens dos Taisho.

-#E esse era Sesshoumaru.

-#Sim, mas há outros herdeiros. Inuyasha vem logo depois de Sesshoumaru na sucessão pela herança.

-#Então, está dizendo que agora devo me casar com Inuyasha? - Ela não sabia se entendia o acordo feito pelo pai.

-#Não. Ele morreu na França.

Ou era noiva amaldiçoada, ou os Taisho não eram muito saudáveis, ela pensou.

-#Vou me casar ou não, papai?

-#Sim, você vai. O terceiro herdeiro é Houjo. É com ele que vai se casar amanhã. Creio que já o conhece.

Sua memória era uma característica pela qual muitos a admiravam. Era rápida e muito exata, guardando até os menores detalhes com clareza e precisão. Ela usava agora, mas não se sentia feliz por isso. Se não possuísse memória tão ´precisa, Houjo Taisho não teria ficado gravado em seus pensamentos. Ele havia sido como uma sombra para Sesshoumaru e passava a maior parte do tempo tentando fugir dos gritos e das ordens do tio, um homem muito desagradável que o dominava completamente.

-#Sim, eu o conheci. Não acha que é...... bem, desrespeitoso me casar com outro homem tão pouco tempo depois da morte de Sesshoumaru?

-#Bem..... Sesshoumaru morreu há algum tempo. Ele estava muito longe daqui, por isso você não foi chamada para perto de seu leito.

Nem fora informada, ela pensou.

-#E o segundo herdeiro? Esse Inuyasha que nunca conheci?

-#Já disse, filha, ele morreu na França. Não quero parecer insensível, mas talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Ele não era homem para você, Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha Taisho removeu a mão feminina de seu peito e sentou-se.

-#Já amanheceu, mulher. É hora de ir embora.

Pegando a bolsa de sob o travesseiro, ele extraiu dela algumas moedas e as jogou na direção da mulher, que as pegou com facilidade. Um sorriso cínico distendeu seus lábios. Os olhos atentos a viram pesar as moedas na palma da mão. A mulher também sorriu. Havia sido sempre assim. Era um homem respeitado e honrado por outros homens, temido por eles, mas as mulheres tinham sempre de ver o brilho de seu dinheiro antes de demonstrar algum interesse.

Deitando-se novamente e cruzando os braços sob a nuca, ele a viu se vestir sem pressa. Estava farto de meretrizes sem nome, mas pelo menos havia nelas uma certa honestidade, e essas mulheres não podiam se dar ao luxo de desprezá-lo por ser grande, desprovido de encantos físicos. Cabelos brancos compridos. O som da porta sendo aberta o arrancou da autodepreciação.

-#Pretende passar o dia na cama? - perguntou Miroku, seu braço direito. Antes de entrar e fechar a porta, ele deixou o entretenimento noturno de Inuyasha sair.

-#Não.

-#Inuyasha levantou-se e foi se lavar.

-#Um revés nos espera. - Miroku acomodou-se na cama desfeita. - Logo você vai deixar de ser um herdeiro.

-#Sim. Sesshoumaru logo terá um herdeiro. Não tenho dúvidas disso. Ele já provou sua habilidade nesse campo muitas vezes.

-#Não parece estar muito preocupado com a iminência de se tornar um cavaleiro sem terras ou o administrador de algum proprietário abastado.

-#Isso pouco me incomoda. Só um tolo pensaria que um homem como Sesshoumaru nunca se casaria nem teria um herdeiro. Melhor que a obrigação seja dele, não minha. Eu teria dificuldades para cumpri-la.

-#Subestima seu valor. Nunca o vi sem uma meretriz para aquecer sua cama.

-#Antes elas se certificam do valor do meu dinheiro.

Inuyasha ignorou o ar de desaprovação de Miroku diante da amargura que ele não conseguia esconder. Miroku não o via como as mulheres o viam. O amigo via nele um valoroso companheiro de batalha, alguém que era como um irmão. Aos olhos de um homem, os pêlos abundantes em seu peito, os caracóis nas virilhas e os pêlos em seus braços e pernas eram sinais de virilidade. Os homens também invejavam sua silhueta grandiosa. Muitos gostariam de poder estar ombros e cabeça acima de outros homens. Não entendiam que ser tão maior que muitas belas e delicadas damas inspirava nelas mais medo do que admiração.

Miroku também não percebia nada de errado em seu rosto, tão forte quanto seu corpo. Anos de vida pela lâmina da espada haviam começado a transformar a ausência de beleza de Inuyasha em feiúra. Quando Miroku via como várias fraturam haviam deixado seu nariz ligeiramente torto, simplesmente lembrava as batalhas que as causaram. Inuyasha sabia que ter todos os dentes era algo de que devia se orgulhar, mas esse orgulho era reduzido pela consciência de que a boca de lábios finos começava a mostrar cicatrizes de todas as vezes em que sofrera cortes. Ele tocou a cicatriz que marcava sua face. Miroku também não veria nada de errado nisso, pois recordaria a gloriosa batalha que causara a marca.

Ele tentou ajeitar os cabelos. Mesmo que Miroku estivesse certo – mesmo que pudesse capturar o coração de uma mulher – não tinha importância. Não possuía casa para abrigar essa mulher. Se encontrasse o amor, seria apenas para ver essa mulher ser dada a outro homem. Poucos queriam dar suas filhas a um cavaleiro sem terras.

-#Venha, Miroku, me ajude a aparar as pontas. Logo teremos de sair. Anseio por ver aquela que Sesshoumaru diz ser um anjo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOooOoO

Kagome entrou no quarto e bateu a porta. Jogando-se sobre a cama, ela começou a praguejar com veemência e continuamente. A boca carnuda e vermelha, tão freqüentemente elogiada por seus pretendentes, cuspia todos os horríveis palavrões que ela conhecia. E quando esses terminaram, ela inventou outros. Como sempre acontecia quando extravasava dessa maneira, finalmente ela disse um impropério que considerou engraçado. Rindo, viu a porta ser aberta e sua prima Sango olhar cautelosamente para o interior do quarto.

-#Terminou? - Sango entrou devagar, fechando a porta por trás dela.

-#Sim. Acabei de lançar uma maldição sobre cada homem do reino. E pensei no que poderia acontecer se a maldição surtisse efeito. - Ela riu novamente.

-#Há momentos em que penso que você deveria estar pagando uma grande penitência. - Sango sorriu sem estusiasmo e deixou sobre a cama um vestido de bordados muito elaborado. - Seu vestido de noiva. Finalmente está pronto. Vamos ver como fica em você.

Sentando-se, Kagome tocou o vestido, reconhecendo e apreciando sua beleza, mas sem sentir alegria por isso.

-#Você deve ser a melhor costureira do mundo. Podia costurar para rainha. - Ela sorriu ao ver o rosto da prima corar.

De fato, pensou, Sango não era só bela com seus olhos castanhos e o cabelo castanho-claro, mas já estava bem perto de completar dezoito anos. Ela também devia se casar. Era verdade que Sango não poderia almejar nada muito elevado, mas nem por isso estava sem possibilidades. Seu tio havia assegurado um dote para ela, única filha bastarda, e uma soma admirável fazia parte dele. Talvez pudesse haver alguém adequado para a prima entre os homens que compunham a entourage de seu marido. Teria de se dedicar a essa questão.

-#Kagome, pare de fazer planos para mim. Imediatamente.

Tentando parecer inocente, mesmo sabendo que fracassava, Kagome murmurou:

-#Eu jamais seria tão impertinente.

-#Humph. Praguejando, e agora mentindo. Seus pecados crescem. Vai experimentar o vestido?

-#Suponho que seja necessário. Afinal, o casamento será celebrado amanhã. - Sem se mover, Kagome continuou olhando para o vestido.

Sango suspirou, pegou uma escova, sentou-se atrás da prima e começou a escovar seus longos cabelos negros. Mesmo carrancuda, Kagome era linda, e jamais exibia vaidade. Sango sentia que sua prima merecia uma vida melhor. Na verdade, ela acreditava realmente que uma jovem como Kagome devia poder escolher o próprio marido, casar-se por amor.

A beleza da prima também estava na alma. Os olhos azuis e brilhantes e o corpo sensual podiam causar admiração e desejo em muitos homens, mas seu espírito amoroso suavizava até mesmo os mais cínicos. Como os irmãos Kagome via a própria beleza como um presente de Deus, algo a ser brevemente apreciado e depois posto de lado por não ter grande importância. Freqüentemente, quando era forçada a se defender ou esquivar de um pretendente mais ardoso, ela considerava sua aparência mais uma maldição do que uma bênção. Precisava de um homem que pudesse enxergar sua essência, além do rosto encantador, e reconhecê-la como o verdadeiro tesouro, e Sango estava certa de que Houjo Taisho não era esse homem.

Livrando-se da melancolia, Kagome murmurou:

-#De alguma forma, parece errado me casar tão rapidamente com o herdeiro sucessor de Sesshoumaru.

-#Não sei se é tão rápido assim. Creio que Sesshoumaru morreu há algum tempo. Além do mais, interromper os preparativos agora traria grande prejuízo financeiro a seu pai. - Sango ajudou-a a despir o vestido e perguntou:

-#Conhece Houjo?

-#Não. Por que acha que estava aqui praguejando contra tudo e todos? Não estou preparada para isso.

-#Muitos diriam que não teria sido necessário se preparar para desposar lorde Sesshoumaru.

-#É verdade, ele era belo, forte e honrado. Mesmo assim, o casamento representa um grande passo. É sempre melhor ter algum tempo para refletir. Mas, em menos de um dia, estarei me casando com um homem que não conheço. Nada sei sobre o caráter de Houjo.

-#Teve sorte de conhecer Sesshoumaru tão bem. Poucas mulheres têm essa vantagem.

-#É verdade, mas essa parece ser uma maneira monstruosa de conduzir a questão. Uma mulher é protegida e preservada em sua pureza durante toda a infância e a juventude. Um dia, ela se vê diante de um homem, na frente de um sacerdote, e recebe ordens estritas para ir viver ao lado desse desconhecido e obedecer a suas ordens sempre sem questioná-lo. Receio cometer alguma tolice por causa do nervosismo. Talvez até desmaie.

Sango riu.

-#Você nunca desmaiou. E ouso dizer que jamais desmaiará.

-#Uma pena. Assim seria poupada de grande desconforto.

-#Tia Bertha certamente conversou com você. Deve saber o que esperar.

-#Sim, ela conversou comigo. Porém, foi muito difícil compreender o que ela dizia. Tantos rubores, tremores e hesitações.

Sango riu novamente.

-# Posso até ver. Pobre tia Bertha.

-#Pobre de mim! Contudo, a questão que mais me preocupa é que terei de me despir. Não posso gostar disso.

Concentrando-se em fazer os laços do vestido de Kagome, Sango disfarçou uma careta. Ela também não gostava da idéia. Kagome tinha um corpo capaz de despertar a luxúria dos homens. Embora não tivesse consciência disso, aparentemente, essa era uma das razões pelas quais fora tão ferrenhamente protegida. De alguma forma, ela conseguia ser esbelta e elegante e, ao mesmo tempo, exuberante e sensual. Mais vezes do que pudera contar, Sango vira o fogo acender nos olhos de um homem diante de sua prima. Acidentes ocorreram, apesar da cuidadosa vigilância, ocasiões em que Kagome tivera de se retirar apressadamente para preservar sua virtude. Colocá-la nua diante de um homem era altamente perigoso, especialmente um homem que teria todos os direitos sobre ela. A pobre Kagome poderia viver em sua noite de núpcias uma experiência violenta e dolorosa.

-#Ele também terá de se despir – Sango finalmente murmurou. - Pronto. - Ela se afastou de Kagome. - Ah, você vai ser uma noiva encantadora.

-#O vestido é lindo. - Kagome virou-se devagar diante do espelho. - Não precisa de ajustes. - O caimento era perfeito. - Já esteve com Houjo? - Ela sorriu da expressão assustada de Sango, consciente de ter mudado de assunto de repente, um hábito difícil de romper.

-#Já o vi, e você também. Lembra-se do rapaz que acompanhava Sesshoumaru em sua última visita?

-#Sim. Só queria ouvir sua opinião.

-#Bem, ele é esguio e claro. E quieto.

-#Hum. Muito quieto. Tão discreto quanto é possível. Fico me perguntando quando ele foi sagrado cavaleiro e por quê. Não posso dizer que ele honre o título, porque passa todo o tempo tentando fugir da autoridade do tio, uma atitude que não condiz com um cavaleiro. - Ela suspirou.- Ah, bem. Pelo menos não preciso temer que seja um bruto.

-#Há muito a ser dito em favor disso. - Sango ajudou |Kagome a tirar o vestido.

-#Longe do tio e do primo, talvez ele mostre um lado mais favorável de seu caráter.

-#É o que espero.

Pouco tempo depois da chegada de Houjo, Kagome já começava a pensar que sua esperança era vã. Naraku Pickney, tio de Houjo, estava sempre por perto. Tudo que ela descobriu foi que não era capaz de gostar de Naraku Pickney, por mais que se esforçasse. Assim que teve uma oportunidade, ela escapou do futuro marido, e de sua sombra, para ir procurar por Sango, a quem arrastou para fora do castelo para colher flores.

O dia era ensolarado e quente, e os campos em torno do castelo estavam cobertos de botões. Logo o humor de Kagome começou a melhorar. Adorava a primavera com sua promessa de vida e calor, e rir e caminhar na companhia de Sango, ajudou-a a esquecer as preocupações. Em pouco tempo, ela lembrava mais uma menina rústica e desprovida de maneiras do que uma dama à véspera de seu casamento, mas não se importava com isso. Só por algum tempo, pretendia esquecer Houjo, o tio dele e o casamento.

Inuyasha viu duas jovens correndo pelo campo e se deteve a alguns metros dela. Rápido, ele fez um sinal aos dois homens que o acompanhavam para que também parassem, sabendo que o mais impulsivo deles as abordaria sem nenhuma sutileza, se assim permitisse. Apesar do estado descomposto das duas, sabia que não se aproximava de camponesas. Os vestidos eram finos demais. Temendo assustá-las, ele cavalgou cauteloso na direção da dupla, seguido de perto por seus homens. Logo sua aproximação foi notada. Ao parar perto delas, Inuyasha sentiu-se fortemente afetado pela beleza de uma delas.

-#Olá, senhoras. - O sorriso com que ela o brindou tirou-lhe o fôlego. - Colhem flores para noiva?

-#Sim. Veio para o casamento, senhor? - Kagome descobriu que era fácil sorrir para o grande homem de cabelos brancos, embora ele fosse muito maior do que ela e ainda mais imponente sobre seu cavalo negro.

-#Sim. Por isso estamos aqui. Meu primo é o noivo.

Flertando abertamente com as duas jovens, Miroku indagou;

-#Acham que a celebração vai justificar a jornada?

-#Certamente, senhor. - Kagome conduzia a conversa, porque Sango estava aparentemente aturdida e sem ação. - Vinho e cerveja fluirão como um rio caudaloso. Haverá muita comida de sabor inigualável. Menestréis tocarão com habilidade insuperável. - Ela não conseguiu conter totalmente o riso provocado por seus comentários.

-#É apropriado, considerando que meu primo afirma que vai se casar com o anjo do oeste.

Inuyasha se espantou com a gargalhada franca de doce.

-#Um anjo é? - Kagome olhou para Sango, que emergira do estupor e sorria. - Eu não poderia dizer. - Ela agarrou a mão da prima. - Voltaremos a nos ver no castelo – disse, já começando a correr e puxando Sango atrás dela.

-#É uma pena não podermos segui-las. - Miroku olhou para Inuyasha. - Esse banquete se torna mais promissor a cada momento.

Inuyasha sentiu o peso da depressão sobre os ombros. Havia experimentado uma forte e inegável atração pela delicada donzela de cabelos negros como a noite. A reação da jovem a sua presença tinha sido mais do que jamais obtivera de muitas criadas ao alongo dos anos. Porém, sabia que ela não iria além disso. Não com ele. Com muito esforço, conteve o impulso de fugir. Sesshoumaru era seu favorito entre seus poucos parentes que tinha, e não permitiria que uma moça delicada criada de olhos azuis o impedisse de testemunhar seu casamento.

-#A Morena pequenina era todo sorrisos para você – Miroku comentou quando eles retomaram a cavalgada num trote lento.

-#Ela foi polida nada mais. - Inuyasha instigou o cavalo e seguiu na frente de Miroku, encerrando a conversa.

Miroku praguejou em pensamento. Inuyasha tinha grande confiança em sua habilidade e força, uma segurança que beirava a arrogância. Entretanto, com relação às mulheres, ele era totalmente inseguro. E a culpa disso era lady Kikyou Sevilliers. Alguns poderiam dizer que Inuyasha fora tolo amando uma mulher como ela. Contudo, o dano que a megera causara era indiscutível. Mesmo que pudesse convencer Inuyasha de que a pequenina morena demonstrara interesse, isso só o faria se manter afastado. Inuyasha era o flagelo de qualquer campo de batalha, mas uma donzela e bem-nascida o enchia de pavor. Kikyou era uma donzela e bem-nascida.

Decidido que não perderia mais tempo discutindo, ele resmungou:

-#Sim, talvez. Vamos ver a tal anjo de Sesshoumaru. É evidente que essa é uma região de pálidas beldades.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bom tai quentinha pra vocês......**

**Espero que gostem.......**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome parou de correr ao ver o castelo. Ela e Sango levaram um ou dois minutos para recuperar o fôlego. Num acordo silencioso, as duas se esforçaram para pôr alguma ordem na aparência descomposta. Kagome notou que a prima precisava de menos cuidados do que ela, e ainda se esforçava para limpar e ajeitar as roupas, quando percebeu que os cavaleiros qua haviam encontrado pouco antes, já se aproximavam.

-#Ele não é nada parecido com Sesshoumaru ou Hojo. - Kagome suspirou ao ver o homem encorpado desmontar com elegância natural. - Que olhos encantadores.

-#Eu sei. - Sango imitou o suspiro da prima ao ver o cavaleiro que acompanhava o grande homem com cabelos prateados.- É como grama nova, fresca e recém-saída da terra.

Com a testa franzida, Kagome murmurou:

-#Verde? Como pode achar que ele tem olhos verdes? - Ao compreender de quem Sango estava falando, ela riu. - Oh, não ! Então é lá que está sua atenção.

-#Quieta. Eles podem ouvir. Quem tem olhos encantadores, então?

-#Ora, o grande homem de cabelos prateados, é claro.

-#O grande homem ruivo? Está brincando!

Kagome sentiu uma forte necessidade de defender o desconhecido da perplexidade boquiaberta de Sango, mas não saberia dizer por quê.

-#Não. Ele tem olhos encantadores. A cor é linda. Um âmbar suave, doce.

-#Doce? Não se pode dizer que uma cor é doce.

Sango sentia uma estranha mistura de confusão e humor. Alguns dos mais belos cavaleiros haviam assediado Kagome sem nenhum sucesso, e agora um breve encontro com um cavaleiro grande, e um tanto castigado por marcas e cicatrizes, a deixava toda derretida.

-#Não tenho tanta certeza, realmente – Kagome respondeu. - porém, doce é a palavra que me vem á mente. - Com um suspiro, ela se dirigiu à parte posterior do castelo. - Ah, bem, de volta a Hojo.

Seguindo a prima, Sango perguntou:

-#O que achou do jovem cavaleiro de olhos verdes?

Kagome precisou de um momento para se lembrar do homem a quem Sango se referia.

-#Ele é favorecido.

As palavras ecoaram na mente de Sango até ganharem a magnitude de uma revelação. Como ela e a prima tiveram de se esgueirar pela entrada dos fundos do castelo para chegarem aos seus aposentos sem serem notadas, o silêncio de espanto não foi percebido, para seu grande alívio. Quando Kagome dizia que um homem era favorecido, estava apenas sendo polida. Não significava nada. Escolher um traço e elogiá-lo era sua verdadeira forma de louvor.

Elas entraram no quarto de Kagome, e Sango fechou a porta, olhando para prima com verdadeira perplexidade.

-#Ah – Kagome sentou-se na cama -, estamos seguras e, melhor ainda, não fomos vistas. Mamãe ficaria aborrecida se eu fosse pega nesse estado.

-#Não estamos em estado tão condenável.

-#Há barro na bainha do meu vestido.

-#Oh. Sim, isso teria aborrecido minha tia. O que faremos com as flores? - Sango deixou-as ao lado de Kagome sobre a cama. - Uma guirlanda para nossos cabelos?

-#Boa idéia. Usarei a minha esta noite, enquanto ainda estão frescas e lindas. Se ainda restarem algumas, mandaremos a criada colocá-las no aposento nupcial. Elas perfumarão o ar. - Começou a escolher as flores que queria.

Sentada na cama e dedicando-se à mesma tarefa, Sango perguntou:

-# O que tanto a impressionou no grande cavaleiro branco?

-#Que importância tem isso? Amanhã me casarei com Hojo.

Kagome não conseguia esconder a repentina tristeza que transbordava em sua voz.

-#Se quer mesmo saber, isso me intrigar. Você já teve a seus pés o coração de muitos homens jovens e belos.

-#Duvido que eles se tenham realmente posto a meus pés, embora me importunassem com poesias ruins.

-#Digamos que eles flertaram com você, então. Tudo que jamais disse sobre eles, se é que disse alguma coisa, foi que eram favorecidos. Então, surge um homem que não é nem isso. Na verdade, comparado a Sesshoumaru, esse cavaleiro é quase feio.

-#Dependendo de quando o pobre Sesshoumaru morreu, o cavaleiro poderia ser belo comparado a ele agora.

-#Kagome!

Sango não conseguia conter o riso ou disfarçar a irritação provocada pelas respostas evasivas da prima.

-#Nunca olhou para alguém e sentiu vontade de sorrir por pouca ou nenhuma razão?

-#Sim, para bebês, normalmente. Há algo em um bebê que provoca em mim uma felicidade terna.

-#Foi o que senti quando olhei para aquele homem. Senti vontade de cuidar dele, de fazê-lo sorrir.

-#Os homens cuidam das mulheres – Sango resmungou, sentindo-se um tanto surpresa. - As mulheres não podem cuidar dos homens.

-#Oh, sim...... Os homens lutam, protegem, lideram e fazem coisas dessa natureza. Eu sei. Certa vez perguntei a papai se as mulheres eram realmente postas no mundo somente para ter filhos. Ele respondeu que não. Disse que éramos criadas para não deixarmos os homens esquecerem as coisas suaves e belas da vida, para mantermos vivas as emoções mais delicadas. Ele me disse que éramos postas no mundo para suavizar os caminhos de um homem, confortá-lo e dar a ele refúgio quando o mundo lá fora se torna cruel demais.

-#E é isso que sentiu vontade de fazer por aquele homem?

-#Sim. Quis apagar as linhas de preocupação de seu rosto, fazer aquela voz rica vibrar numa gargalhada. - Ela suspirou. - Mas não cabe a mim fazer tais coisas. Em menos de um dia estarei casada com Hojo.

-#Não sente nada disso por ele?

-#Receio que não. Talvez mais tarde. Agora, quero apenas comandá-lo, como tantos outros já fazem com sua permissão.

-#Isso não e bom para o casamento.

-#Bem, um casamento é sempre o que se faz dele. - Kagome foi examinar sua guirlanda de flores fiante do espelho. - Pronto. O que acha dela?

Sango aceitou a mudança de assunto e, caminhando até a porta para deixar entrar a criada que acabara de bater, ela assentiu.

-#Muito linda. Vai usá-la esta noite?

-#Sim. Ah, Kana. - Ela sorriu para a jovem e graciosa criada. - Tem notícias de nossos hóspedes recém-chegados?

-#Sim, senhora. O maior é chamado por todos de Diabo Branco e seu bando de bastardos.

Kagome franziu a testa.

-#É um apelido cruel.

-#Mas verdadeiro. Quase sempre verdadeiro, pelo menos. Dizem que ele é o próprio demônio no campo de batalha. Muitos de seus homens são bastardos, filhos naturais de homens de origem elevada. Todos eles têm habilidade e conhecimento, mas nenhum tem dinheiro ou terra. Então, eles seguem o Diabo Branco e vendem suas espadas como ele faz com a dele. Dizem que a simples visão desse grupo é suficiente para pôr fim a uma batalha. O inimigo foge ou se rende imediatamente.

-#É um pensamento agradável, mas duvido de que o Diabo Branco tenha conquistado tantas cicatrizes com rendições em massa - comentou Kagome. - Quem é ele?

-#Um Taisho, pelo que ouvi dizer. Solteiro, sem terras, mas rico em honra. E não muito pobre em moedas, a julgar pelos rumores.

Sango balançou a cabeça.

-#Não devia incentivar toda essa fofoca.

-#A fofoca vai existir com ou sem meu incentivo. Não preciso encorajá-la. Por que não devo lucrar com ela? E quanto ao homem que cavalga à direita do Diabo Branco, Kanna?

-#Kagome! - Sango exclamou, corando.

Ao ver o rubor, Kagome piscou para prima.

-#Vamos admita que está curiosa. Kanna? Sabe alguma coisa sobre ele?

Com ar sonhador, Kanna suspirou.

-#Ah, que homem. Um belo sorriso.

-#Como se eu não soubesse – Sango resmungou para si mesma. - Chegou há poucos e já atraiu os olhares de todas as criadas.

Não foi fácil, mas Kagome conteve o riso.

-#Isso é tudo que sabe dele, Kanna? Que tem um belo sorriso?

-#Não, senhora. Ele também é solteiro. Na verdade, acho que todos são. Seu nome é Miroku. Sir Miroku. Ele é um cavaleiro.

-#Obrigada, Kanna. Vamos precisar de água para banho, por favor. - Assim que a criada saiu, Kagome olhou para prima e sorriu. - É isso, Sango. O homem é solteiro.

-#Sim, é um mestre na arte do flerte. Deve ser um patife, também.

-#Tsk, tst. - Kagome assumiu uma expressão pesarosa. - Rotular o pobre homem dessa maneira só porque ele sorriu para uma criada graciosa.... Receio que seu coração esteja endurecido, prima.

-#Bobagem. E pare de me provocar. Dessa vez não vai dar certo. Sim, ele é atraente. Sim, meu coração se comporta de um jeito estranho quando olho para ele. Porém, é melhor parar de pensar nele. O homem é destituído de terra, possivelmente pobre. Se algum dia ele procurar uma esposa, não há de querer alguém na mesma posição.

Kagome foi tomada por um repentino desânimo. Não havia argumento que pudesse utilizar contra essa triste realidade. Mesmo que pudesse pensar em algum, era melhor guardá-lo para si mesma. Não faria bem nenhum a Sango alimentar esperanças que bem poderiam ser falsas. Mesmo sem nenhuma riqueza, o cavaleiro podia obter terras e dinheiro pelo casamento, conquistando assim tudo de que fora privado pela condição de bastardo. Isso seria mais importante que qualquer laço emocional. Moeda e propriedade estariam sempre acima do amor. Era um fato da vida que ela não negaria, por mais que o deplorasse.

O desânimo tornou-se ainda maior quando ela foi forçada a admitir que esse era o fator decisivo em seu próprio casamento. Tinha certeza do amor do pai, mas, com relação ao matrimônio, ele em nenhum momento havia considerado seus sentimentos. Estudara a linhagem do marido, suas propriedades e quanto dinheiro ele tinha. Seu interesse estava em garantir que ela fosse bem situada e provida, mesmo que não fosse amada. Se tentasse sugerir outro tipo de arranjo, ele certamente a julgaria louca. E essa seria a opinião da maioria.

Embora se preocupasse com seu futuro emocional, esse não era a maior das preocupações de Kagome. Seus pais haviam encontrado o amor. Precisava acreditar que tinha chances de viver algo parecido. Se não conhecesse o amor ao menos poderia encontrar contentamento. E ela disse a si mesma que isso seria o bastante.

Arrancada das sombrias reflexões pelo retorno de Kanna, Kagome começou a se preparar para as festividades daquela noite. Muitos convidados já estavam ali para o casamento, e a ocasião prometia ser animada. Ela tentou recuperar o ânimo habitual. Os convidados esperavam uma noiva sorridente.

-#Tem medo do que está por vir? - Sango propôs a pergunta tímida quando elas se vestiam.

-#Um pouco. Meu maior receio é odiar partilhar da cama de meu marido.

-#Ninguém espera que uma dama aprecie tal obrigação.

-#É o que dizem. Porém, se isso é verdade, por que tanta gente continua fazendo a mesma coisa com tanta freqüência? Por que as mulheres tomam amantes? Penso que essas coisas nos são ditas para que nos mantenhamos castas. - Ela deu os ombros.- Pouco importa. Prazer não é necessariamente o que busco. Só não quero sentir repulsa. Se Deus me der vida linga, passarei muito tempo na cama de meu marido. Pense em como seria terrível não tolerar essa experiência.

-#O que acha que pode considerar repugnante?

-#Não sei ao certo. Já disse, mamãe não foi muito precisa.

-#Mas deve ter obtido algum conhecimento com essas conversas.

-#Bem, é algo relacionado ao que existe entre as pernas de um homem. Ele vai fazer algo comigo usando esse apêndice. Algo que tem a ver com o que existe entre as minhas pernas. É como essas duas coisas se relacionam que eu não pude discernir. - Kagome franziu a testa, surpresa com o ataque de risos da criada. - Talvez Kanna possa esclarecer a dúvida.

Sufocando o riso, a criada se dirigiu à porta.

-#Oh, não, senhora. Não cabe a mim esse papel.

Movendo-se com rapidez, Kagome bloqueou a saída do quarto.

-#Kanna, vai me mandar para o leito nupcial em total ignorância? Não contarei a ninguém que falamos sobre isso. Todos pensarão que mamãe foi mais coerente do que realmente foi.

-#Receio conhecer apenas palavras ríspidas e impróprias para seus ouvidos, senhora.

-#Meus ouvidos sobreviverão. Kanna, é melhor começar a falar, porque não vai sair daqui antes disso. Não entende que é melhor para mim se eu souber? Melhor para todos?

A criada refletiu por um momento e assentiu. Com grande agitação e seguidos rubores, ela explicou exatamente o que aconteceria na noite do casamento de Kagome. Quando terminou, um silêncio prolongado invadiu o quarto por vários segundos, até Kagome recuperar a voz. Finalmente, murmurando um agradecimento contido, ela permitiu que Kanna saísse do quarto. Depois de fechar a porta, se apoiou nela como se temesse cair.

-#Bem, não sou mais ignorante.

-#E agora tem medo?

-#Não sei ao certo, Sango. Talvez seja melhor assim. - Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. - Sinto-me melhor agora que sei o que me espera . Há uma coisa que receio, ao pensar nisso.

-#O que é?

-#Temo começar a pensar muito em como será com Houjo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-#Pelo sangue de Cristo! Eu disse que o Diabo Branco era um cavaleiro bom demais para ser derrubado por um francês!

Detida repentinamente, Kagome tropeçou e praguejou em voz baixa, dizendo a si mesma que a culpa era dela. Se não estivesse olhando com tanto interesse para o Diabo Branco, que entrara no salão poucos passos na frente dela, certamente teria notado que seu acompanhante havia parado. Ela se encolheu ao sentir os dedos de Hojo apertando o seu braço. Séria, olhou para a mão que a segurava com brutalidade. Tentando livrar-se do doloroso contato físico, ela ergueu o olhar para o rosto de Hojo e franziu a testa.

Ele estava pálido. Os olhos cor de mel pareciam querer saltar das órbitas. Pequenas gotas de suor surgiram em sua testa. Seguindo a direção de seu olhar horrorizado, ela percebeu que Hojo olhava para o Diabo Branco. Como não havia ameaça partindo daquela direção, ela ficou intrigada e curiosa com a estranha reação do noivo.

Inuyasha olhou para o homem que acabara de falar. Encontrara-o algumas vezes e chegara a lutar a seu lado uma vez. Disposto a descobrir o que havia provocado tão estranho comentário, ele caminhou na direção desse homem.

-#Ouviu dizer que fui vencido na França?

O homem assentiu.

-#Onde ouviu isso?

-#Ouvi a notícia de nosso anfitrião, meu primo, sir John Higurashi.

Olhando para o anfitrião, que o fitava sem tentar esconder o choque, Inuyasha perguntou:

-#Quem lhe falou sobre minha morte?

-#Seu próprio parente.

-#Sesshoumau?

-#Não, sir Hojo e o tio dele. - John apontou para Kagome e Hojo, ainda parados na porta.

Virando-se, Inuyasha olhou para o primo assustado e trêmulo sem demonstrar nenhuma afeição.

-#Sua conclusão foi prematura e infundada, primo. Por quê?

Com um grito sufocado, Hojo soltou o braço de Kagome. Ele se virou para correr, mas não foi suficientemente rápido. Inuyasha o agarrou pela elegante casaca. Os pés de Hojo balançavam centímetros acima do chão, e ele começou a emitir sons estrangulados enquanto as mãos finas e alvas puxavam inutilmente a mão forte e enorme de Inuyasha, que segurava com firmeza apertando-lhe o pescoço.

Notando a dificuldade de Hojo, Kagome murmurou:

-#Creio que ele não poderá responder nessa posição.

Ela sorriu quando o Diabo Branco olhou em sua direção.

Soltando o primo prestes a ter um colapso, Inuyasha disparou:

-#Responda. Por quê?

-#Meu tio me disse – Hojo falou com dificuldade. - Ele contou que você havia sido derrotado na França.

Inuyasha empurrou Hojo, que caiu no chão sem nenhuma elegância. Pensativo, o Diabo Branco coçou o queixo.

-#Que utilidade pode ter tal mentira? Você e Naraku nada têm a lucrar com minha morte.

Com a ajuda de Kagome e Sango, Hojo levantou-se tentando recompor-se.

-#É evidente que lucro. Você não é o herdeiro de Sesshoumaru? E eu não sou seu herdeiro? - Ele gritou ao ser novamente agarrado pela gola da casaca.

Com o rosto quase tocando o de Hojo, então ainda mais pálido, Inuyasha gritou:

-#Onde está Sesshoumaru?

-#Morto – guinchou Hojo. Jogado para o lado, ele bateu a cabeça no chão com força suficiente para perder a consciência.

Virando-se para o pai de Kagome, Inuyasha perguntou em voz baixa e ameaçadora:

-#Tão morto quanto eu?

-#Não, Sesshoumaru está realmente morto.

-#Quem garante? O mentiroso que Hojo chama de parente?

-#O próprio escudeiro de Sesshoumaru nos trouxe a notícia.

-#Como foi que ele encontrou a morte?

-#Caiu do cavalo ou foi derrubado, não sabemos ao certo. Seu pescoço se partiu. Sinto muito. - Apesar das inúmeras indicações oferecidas pelo breve e ruidoso confronto, John ainda não sabia quem era o alvo da fúria do homem. - Você é sir Inuyasha Taisho?

-#Sim. - Com os pensamentos centrados na perda de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha suportou as apresentações com grande dificuldade. - Sesshoumaru está morto, mas o casamento vai acontecer?

Kagome ajudava Sango na tentativa de reanimar Hojo, mas ergueu os olhos para responder:

-#Eu ia me casar com seu primo aqui.

Vendo a ruga na testa de Inuyasha, John se apressou em explicar.

-#Faz parte do acordo que assinei com o pai de Sesshoumaru. Acertamos o casamento quando Kagome ainda era um bebê. A Peste havia deixado sua primeira cicatriz sobre a terra, por isso o acordo foi redigido de maneira um pouco..... estranha. - Ele fez uma pausa e ordenou que a esposa fosse buscar uma cópia do documento. - O nome de Kagome consta no acordo, mas não o de Sesshoumaru. O pai dele queria a união entre as famílias. E eu também. Três de vocês poderiam chegar à maturidade e realizar esse propósito. Sesshoumaru, você e Hojo. Todos estavam sob os cuidados do pai de Sesshoumaru naquela época. O acordo decreta que Kagome se casaria com o herdeiro de Taisho, aquele que sobrevivesse, fosse ele Sesshoumaru, você ou Hojo.

Kagome sentiu o olhar de Inuyasha como um toque físico e doloroso. A cor havia desaparecido de seu rosto. Ele parecia horrorizado. Essa era uma reação que ela jamais havia causado em um homem. Sabia que não a teria incomodado se fosse outro homem, porque nunca se importara com o que pensavam dela. Era injusto que se importasse agora, exatamente com um homem que parecia considerá-la uma praga.

Lady Higurashi colocou um documento na mão de Inuyasha, arrancando-o do estupor em choque. Por um momento ele olhou aturdido para a folha de papel, a mente tomada por pensamentos fragmentados. Agora ele era um homem de posses, um homem de propriedade e título. Não seria difícil aceitar a mudança. Mas o preço a pagar por isso o enchia de pavor. Teria de se casar. E que esposa teria! Um homem como ele se casar com tamanha beldade era simplesmente uma maldição.

Finalmente, se obrigou a ler o documento que tinha na mão, mas não encontrou nenhum alívio ali. Na caligrafia firme de seu pai adotivo e tio, o documento afirmava que o proprietário do castelo Saitun Manor se casaria com Kagome Odel Higurashi quando ela completasse dezessete anos. Não era mais o casamento de Sesshoumaru que ele testemunhava, mas o próprio casamento. Seus olhos recaíram sobre Kagome quando ela e outra jovem ajudavam Hojo a se sentar. Ele ainda estava atordoado, mas não tinha tempo para ocupar-se do primo agora. Ele encarou John Higurashi.

-#Isto é legal?

-#Legal e válido. Como pode ver, o rei colocou seu selo aprovando a união entre nossas famílias.

Inuyasha viu o selo real. O documento o obrigava a se casar com Kagome. A aprovação do rei conferia ainda mais peso a essa obrigação. Na verdade, tal aprovação era quase uma ordem real. O título de lorde, barão de Saitun, agora era dele, bem como o castelo de Saitun Manor. Também era dele a riqueza da família. E também era dele Kagome Higurashi, mesmo que não a quisesse. Ele estava ali. A noiva estava ali. O casamento havia sido preparado. Não havia como escapar.

Ainda aturdido pela seqüência de eventos, Inuyasha se deixou levar para a mesa e ocupou o assento entre John e Kagome. Ele notou vagamente o olhar preocupado de Miroku, que se sentara entre Kagome e Sango, que também exibia uma expressão apreensiva. Nesse momento precisava de mais do que uma simples apreensão. Miroku estava sentado ao lado de lady Higurashi e parecia prestes a explodir em lágrimas. Inuyasha também sentia uma forte vontade de chorar e gritar. Ele mal reconheceu a qualidade indiscutível da comida e do vinho que eram servidos enquanto tentava encontrar uma forma de escapar. No entanto, não havia nenhuma.

Kagome olhou para o noivo, esvaziou sua taça de vinho e esticou o braço para que fosse servida mais uma dose. Cuidava para que sua taça fosse mantida cheia durante toda a refeição, esperando afogar a própria dor em vinho. Sabia que não era a vaidade ferida que lhe causava o desconforto. Não só a vaidade. Era verdade que os homens sempre haviam reagido de maneira favorável a sua presença. Também era verdade que nunca se importara muito com essa reação do sexo oposto. Mas agora era diferente. Pela primeira vez na vida sentia um certo interesse por um homem. Um sentimento autêntico, genuíno. E dessa vez o homem não se interessava por seus sorrisos. Esse homem reagia à notícia do iminente casamento com ela como se acabasse de ser informado de que contraíra a Peste. Sim, encharcar-se de vinho era exatamente o que ela precisava fazer nesse momento. Segurando a taça para ser cheia mais uma vez, ela ignorou as tentativas de Sango de chamar sua atenção.

Sango estava tão preocupada com Kagome que esquecia suas maneiras. Debruçando-se sobre a mesa, ela passou um braço pela frente de um espantado Miroku para cutucar a prima, conseguindo finalmente chamar sua atenção. A luminosidade nos olhos de Kagome quando ela se virou para fitá-la só alimentou sua preocupação.

-#Quer parar de beber como.......

-#Como se comemorasse? - Kagome sorriu e bebeu mais alguns goles. - É uma comemoração, não é? Minha festa de casamento, na verdade. Então, estou festejando.

-#Está se embriagando, isso sim.

Kagome olhou para Miroku e notou que ele ria.

-#Diga-me, senhor, o que as pessoas fazem em uma festa?

-#Comem, bebem e celebram – ele respondeu com um sorriso.

-#Ahá! Eu já comi. Agora estou bebendo. E estou celebrando. Vê, Sango? Não há nada com que se preocupar.

Quando Kagome se virou, Sango tentou cutucá-la novamente, mas Miroku a deteve.

-#Deixe a moça em paz, senhorita. Ela não faz mais do que todos os outros.

-#O que é muito mais do que ela jamais fez. Kagome nunca bebe mais do que uma taça de vinho com a refeição. Ela nunca se embriaga. Não imagino onde essa indulgência a levará.

-#Direto para a cama, sem dúvida.

Sango se preparava para responder quando uma voz masculina e familiar gritou:

-#Com licença! Não me deixaram nada para comer, então?

-#Souta! - Kagome exclamou, levantando-se de um salto para ir cumprimentar o irmão. Sango fez o mesmo.

Ela correu para o rapaz esguio parado na porta. Sem nenhuma dificuldade, o recém-chegado tomou nos braços as duas jovens. Todos riram enquanto Kagome e Sango cobriam o rosto do recém-chegado de beijos e o crivavam de perguntas. Por cima do ombro do irmão, ela viu lorde Edgard, seu tio, aproximando-se da porta. Logo os pais de Kagome também foram cumprimentar o filho e, depois de uma alegria acolhida mas contida, eles o convidaram a se sentar. Olhando em volta para o alegre grupo reunido momentaneamente na porta, Kagome percebeu que havia algo na festa de casamento que merecia sua gratidão. Sua família estava novamente reunida.

Observando a feliz reunião, Miroku murmurou:

-#O rapaz tem excelente aparência. John Higurashi produz herdeiros de beleza admirável.

Inuyasha concordou com um grunhido. Não podia deixar de pensar em como duas pessoas tão comuns quanto John e Bertha podiam ter produzido filhos tão belos. Quando ele se surpreendeu imaginando qual seria a aparência de seus filhos com uma mulher tão linda quanto Kagome, praguejou para si mesmo. Pensar em futuros filhos era um sinal de aceitação de seu destino, quase um sopro de esperança para o futuro. Nunca tivera intenções reais de se casar. Agora que tinha posses, esse era um passo natural. Porém, não queria uma esposa tão bela. Nesse caso, o futuro traria apenas problemas, decepção e dor.

-#Feriu profundamente os sentimentos da moça – Miroku continuou.

-#Como assim? - Inuyasha tinha dificuldades para acreditar nisso.

-#Como assim? - Roger balançou a cabeça com espanto. - E ainda pergunta, depois de ter se sentado aí como quem se prepara para prender uma ratoeira no próprio traseiro?

-#Um homem como eu é solicitado a se casar com uma mulher linda.... É como uma ratoeira. - Podia imaginar o futuro. Dias e dias chutando homens para fora de sua cama.

-#Meu amigo, pela primeira vez na vida está fazendo um julgamento sem ter conhecimento do caso. Está tirando conclusões sem fatos que possam justificá-las. Sim, a moça é linda e pode incendiar o sangue de um homem. Porém, cá estou eu, pronto para trocar sorrisos e flertar, e ela não correspondeu aos meus esforços. Não acredito que seja leviana.

-#Ela não precisa ser. Ainda assim, estarei tropeçando em homens apaixonados até o fim de meus dias. E quando envelhecer, ela vai acabar sucumbindo a um ou outro assédio mais ardiloso.

-#Então, endureça seu coração e deixe o corpo se banquetear com essa bela esposa.

Havia na voz de Miroku uma rispidez que assustou Inuyasha. Entretanto, ele não teve tempo para refletir sobre a razão disso. Estava sendo apresentado a Souta Higurashi e lorde Edgar Higurashi, irmão e tio de sua futura esposa. Alguns comentários sutis entre os membros da família revelaram quem era Sango e agora também sabia que ela era a razão pela qual esposa e filhos de Edgar não compareciam ao casamento. Os poucos comentários lamentavam apenas a ausência dos filhos de Edgar.

-#Vejo que houve outra troca de noivos? - perguntou Edgar.

-#Parece que sim. Hojo precipitou-se ao se colocar na posição de herdeiro. O relato sobre a morte de sir Inuyasha era inverídico – ela respondeu.

Enquanto o tio ria, Inuyasha olhava para a noiva. Estava certo de ter detectado sarcasmo por trás de suas palavras, mas ela parecia doce demais para esse tipo de atitude. A exagerada inocência no olhar, porém, alimentou suas suspeitas. Mais tarde, em outra ocasião.

Todos conversavam, mas ele não ouvia o que diziam, pois ponderava a situação em que se encontrava e tentava aceitar o destino que se apresentava se aviso prévio. Sango falava sobre a cerimônia de casamento na manhã seguinte, e ele queria acompanhar com atenção a reação de Kagome.

-#Veremos – ela resmungou. - Podemos acordar e descobrir que o noivo fugiu.

Inuyasha encarou-a com ar severo.

-#Eu estarei aqui. Não costumo romper acordos.

-#Perdão! - Ela pôs a mão sobre o peito num gesto dramático. - O romance está no ar esta noite.

Miroku engasgou com a bebida. Sango riu e bateu nas costas dele. Os dois pareciam se divertir muito, ao contrário do noivo. Inuyasha olhou para a taça de vinho que Kagome tinha na mão, e seus olhos excessivamente brilhantes e a cor nas faces, sugeriram que ela já havia bebido demais. Ele estendeu a mão para pegar a taça e descobriu que, além de ter uma forte tendência para o sarcasmo,sua noiva também podia ser obstinada.

Kagome agarrou a taça e se recusou a entregá-la. Ela o encarou séria, reconhecendo que já havia bebido em excesso, mas sentia a necessidade de beber ainda mais. Não desistiria de sua taça. O vinho aliviava o desconforto causado pela atitude ofensiva do noivo.

Notando como a noiva olhava para a mão de Inuyasha, Sango colocou um pedaço de carne na mão de Miroku.

-#Quando ela abrir a boca, encha-a de carne.

-#Mas por que? - Miroku não sabia se devia segui a estranha sugestão.

-#Não há tempo para explicar. Lá vai ela. Faça o que eu disse...... depressa!

Quando Kagome se preparava para cravar os dentes na mão de Inuyasha, ela se descobriu com a boca cheia de carne. Metade do pedaço ainda estava do lado de fora. Quando ouviu as gargalhadas de Sango e Miroku, ela compreendeu que a prima estava por trás de sua incapacidade de causar dano ao futuro marido. Sem deixar de encará-lo, ela mastigou lentamente e engoliu o alimento.

Era difícil, mas Inuyasha conseguiu conter o riso. Sabia que era melhor não ceder ao sorriso que ameaçava distender seus lábios. Uma coisa que devia esperar da esposa era obediência, e sentia que era necessário informá-la de sua intenção desde o início. O pai dela, porém, roubou-lhe a oportunidade.

-#Kagome, minha filha, por que não vai mostrar o jardim a sir Inuyasha? - Ele olhou para o cavaleiro, tentando transmitir sua esperança. Algum tempo sozinhos, e tudo começaria a melhorar. - Senhor, garanto que vai apreciar meu jardim.

Sentindo as intenções do homem, Inuyasha murmurou:

-#Talvez seja melhor deixarmos esse passeio para a luz do dia.

-#Não é preciso esperar. O jardim está iluminado pela lua e por muitas tochas.

Mesmo embriagada como estava, Kagome não tinha dificuldades para adivinhar a intenção do pai. Ela se preparava para dizer que não sentia nenhuma necessidade imediata de conhecer melhor o noivo, quando viu Inuyasha olhar Miroku com ar de súplica. Miroku suspirou, mas levantou-se assim que Inuyasha se pôs em pé. Ela também se levantou e chamou Sango com um gesto. Se Inuyasha insistia em ter companhia, ela não seria diferente. Com relutância semelhante a de Miroku, Sango levantou-se.

-#Pensei que iriam apenas os dois – John murmurou, olhando intrigado para a filha.

-#Se meu noivo decidiu levar um acompanhante, creio que devo fazer o mesmo.

Sentindo-se corar, Inuyasha segurou o braço da noiva e a levou para longe dali. Irritado, ele notou que Kagome levava a taça e um bom suprimento de vinho para mantê-la cheia. Miroku e Sango os seguiam, a presença dos dois o ajudou a recuperar parte da calma.

Uma vez do lado de fora, ele logo entendeu o comentário do pai de Kagome. Arbustos, árvores e flores ofereciam total privacidade a quem quisesse caminhar e apreciar a beleza natural do lugar. De início, um homem podia decidir que o uso do espaço era frívolo, tal a preciosidade com que eram tratados os canteiros de formatos geométricos e cores vibrantes. Inuyasha vira jardins parecidos em mansões da Europa, mas sabia que o estilo ainda era novidade na Inglaterra. Ali os jardins eram apenas um emaranhado de plantas ao natural ou canteiros de vegetais úteis, temperos e ervas para culinária. John também acertara ao insinuar que aquele era um excelente lugar para o romance.

Inuyasha fez uma careta ao pensar na última palavra. Romance. Sua noiva merecia um pouco de sedução. Não podia negar essa verdade. Ela não era culpada pela situação nem pela própria beleza. Infelizmente, a arte da sedução se perdera para ele. Vendo Kagome caminhar alguns passos na sua frente, e registrando o silêncio constrangido de Miroku, ele tentou pensar em alguma coisa para dizer. Qualquer coisa.

Ignorando a desaprovação de Sango, Kagome enchia novamente sua taça e a dela. Ela ofereceu vinho a Miroku, fazendo um grande esforço para se livrar da raiva que a envenenava rapidamente. No dia seguinte se casaria com o homem que marchava atrás dela. Em um lugar que sugeria romance, ele se mantinha afastado e carrancudo. De repente foi tomada por um impulso de falar diretamente, com total honestidade. Precisava descobrir exatamente por que ele se opunha com tanto fervor à idéia de desposá-la. Parando repentinamente, ela se virou para encará-lo.

Ainda pensativo, buscando as palavras com desespero crescente, Inuyasha não a viu parar e tropeçou nela, derrubando-a na grama a seus pés. Miroku e ele se moveram ao mesmo tempo, ambos com a intenção de ajudá-la a se levantar, e quase tropeçaram um no outro. Sango também correu e estendeu a mão.

-#Devia ter avisado que pretendia parar – Inuyasha disparou enquanto Kagome, já em pé, removia as folhas de grama do vestido.

-#Parei porque pretendia lhe falar, senhor.

-#Sim? O que tem a dizer?

Kagome o encarou e decidiu que sua posição ali era muito desconfortável e delicada. Com tudo que ocupava sua mente e todas as palavras que tinha para dizer, sentia que poderia sofrer um severo torcicolo antes de dar a missão por cumprida. Olhando em volta, ela localizou um banco de pedra. Segurando-o pela mão, puxou o assustado noivo até lá e, depois de colocá-lo sentado, mantendo-se ela mesma em pé, finalmente conseguiu encará-lo com um pouco mais de conforto.

-#O que o repudia tanto nessa idéia de nos casarmos? - ela perguntou.

-#Kagome..... - Sango começou num protesto hesitante.

-#É uma pergunta razoável, prima. E então, senhor? Prefere as damas loiras?

-#Não. - Não podia falar a ela sobre seus medos, sobre como temia um futuro cheio de sofrimento, vergonha e traição.

-#Sou pequena demais para o seu gosto, então?

-#Bem, é verdade que seria difícil encontrá-la, se fosse um pouco mais baixa.

-#Ah, entendo. Lamenta que eu não seja mais alta? - Ela franziu a testa ao vê-lo balançar a cabeça numa resposta negativa. - Mais magra? Mais gorda?

Apesar do esforço para resistir, os olhos de Inuyasha analisaram a figura esguia. Não havia nada nela que pudesse criticar. Seios altos e cheios, cintura estreita e quadril arredondado, enfim, proporções que despertavam nele um inegável interesse. Seu corpo manifestava sem equívoco a ânsia de começar logo a vida conjugal com Kagome.

-#Nada disso. Fiquei chocado, apenas. Vim para cá esperando testemunhar o casamento de Sesshoumaru, e de repente, descubro que Sesshoumaru está morto e eu serei o noivo. Vim com a intenção de conhecer a esposa de meu primo. Em vez disso, sou apresentado à minha futura esposa. Essa é uma situação que deixaria qualquer homem perturbado.

Ela entendia o sentimento. Mesmo assim, tinha certeza de que o noivo não estava dizendo toda a verdade. Apesar do vinho que lhe perturbava o raciocínio, ela também sabia que era inútil continuar pressionando. Felizmente já tomara a decisão de encerrar o assunto, porque vozes do outro lado de um canteiro atraíram sua atenção.

-#Não devemos – protestava arfante uma voz feminina. - Meu marido.....

-#Está encharcado de vinho e bem próximo da inconsciência.

-#Sua esposa?

-#Deitada. E ela não dá muita importância a como me entretenho. Ah, você é tão encantadora ...... Seus seios são fartos e doces como melões maduros.

Kagome olhou para Sango, que cobria o rosto vermelho com as mãos. Embora sempre houvesse escutado comentários sobre amantes e encontros fortuitos, infidelidade e adultério, nunca acreditara muito neles. Seus pais eram profundamente apaixonados, e ela considerava o casamento fiel e sólido de que era fruto, como via de regra. Agora ficava claro que os rumores tinham, sim, um fundo de verdade.

No auge da indignação, ela decidiu que tais coisas não seriam permitidas em sua casa. Depois de censurar com o olhar os dois homens que pareciam se divertir, Kagome caminhou na direção da cerca natural. Ouvindo os passos dos três companheiros atrás dela, tratou de se apressar para não se deixar deter. A visão do casal abraçado e deitado no chão a enfureceu. O homem a viu e se apressou em ficar em pé, mas ela o atingiu com um inesperado e violento chute nas nádegas. O casal tentava ajeitar as roupas sob o olhar severo de Kagome. Ela começou um duro sermão, enfatizando certas declarações com um chute ou empurrão direcionando a um ou outro. Sentia-se capaz de entender as fragilidades humanas e podia tolerar seus erros, mas isso já era demais. Encontrar alguém em flagrante adultério no jardim recém-construído por seu pai, entre as flores que eram o orgulho e a alegria de sua mãe, era mais do que podia tolerar. Inteiramente vestida e recomposta, a mulher por fim se revoltou.

-#O que sabe sobre o amor?

-#Está dizendo que ama esse patife infiel? - Se houvesse amor envolvido, poderia temperar sua condenação, embora julgasse tolice amar um homem capaz de trair a própria esposa.

A mulher hesitou e, quando respondeu, não havia convicção em sua voz.

-#Bem... é claro que sim.

-#Mentira! Agora aumenta seus pecados mentindo. Volte para seu marido. Seu lugar é ao lado dele.

-#Já viu meu marido?

-#Sim, e reconheço que ele não tem a beleza desse porco traidor. Porém, ele é limpo, saudável e ainda tem todos os dentes e cabelo. E também parece ser um homem alegre. Podia ter encontrado alguém pior. Agora sumam os dois, porque já estão me aborrecendo.

Ela se surpreendeu quando o casal se apressou em obedecer ao comando imperioso.

-#Oh, Kagome – Sango murmurou quando o casal adultero desapareceu - , não devia ter interferido.

-#Sango, meus pais passeiam por esse jardim.

Inuyasha ria sem parar. Miroku também gargalhava. Kagome olhava para o chão como se o casal houvesse deixado na relva marcas indeléveis, e ainda parecia indignada. Furiosa ela era mais linda.

Devagar, Kagome olhou para Inuyasha atraída pelo som de sua risada. Era profunda, rica, mas com uma qualidade quase juvenil. Era contagiosa. Miroku também ria. Sango estava intrigada. Kagome sentiu vontade de perguntar à prima se a risada de Miroku aquecia seu interior como a de Inuyasha a aquecia por dentro.

-#Suponho que tenha sido tolice minha interferir – ela murmurou, aproximando-se de onde ele se sentara no chão com as costas apoiadas contra uma árvore.

Miroku levantou-se, segurou a mão de Sango e a levou para longe dali. Pelo que podia ver, seu pai não era o único a acreditar que devia passar algum tempo com Inuyasha. Só ela e ele. Embora não tentasse detê-los, Kagome se sentia dividida. O ataque de riso suavizara a expressão de Inuyasha, tornando-o menos distante. No entanto, não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Estava nervosa, quase tímida.

Sabia que a frieza e o distanciamento de Inuyasha podiam retornar, porque havia muitas razões para isso. O choque de descobrir-se noivo, porém, não era uma delas. E ela não sabia como chegar à verdade por trás daquele estranho comportamento.

Tentar pensar em um jeito de começar a conversa fazia sua cabeça doer. Nunca tivera um problema antes. A única dificuldade que enfrentara havia sido manter a conversa amena, evitando palavras de amor ou desejo que sempre acabavam escapando dos lábios de outros homens. Todos os outros, menos seu noivo. Ela suspirou tomada por uma súbita tristeza, reconhecendo que não teria esse problema agora. Era difícil não pensar na crueldade do destino. Essa era a primeira vez que desejava ouvir palavras doces, mas estava certa de que o homem a seu lado não as pronunciaria.

Inuyasha estudou a noiva tão próxima dele. Não havia malícia em seu rosto alvo e perfeito. Nenhum traço de vaidade ofuscava o brilho natural de sua beleza. Havia em torno dela uma aura que sugeria que havia sido uma criança protegida. Mesmo assim, ele se agarrava ao desconforto, temendo relaxar, sabendo que, se não se defendesse, nenhum ferimento sofrido em batalha poderia se igualar em dor ao sofrimento que seria resultante de tal entrega.

-#Eles só irão a outro lugar. - Inuyasha mantinha o tom gentil, evitando dar a entender que a ridicularizava de alguma maneira. - Pode ter dificultado a relação, mas não a impediu.

-#Eu já pensei nisso. Eles vão arder no inferno.

-#Kagome, essa é uma ocorrência muito comum. Mulheres tomam amantes, homens se deitam com meretrizes......

-#Meus pais não cometem tais pecados. São fiéis aos votos que fizeram perante Deus. E eu sei que a fidelidade é resultante do amor que fortalece o casamento.

-#Sim. Qualquer um que os conheça pode ver que se amam, e nisso eles são afortunados. Mas nem todos têm essa sorte, e muitos tomam amantes.

-#Amantes...... bah! Parceiros na luxúria. Não havia amor algum entre aquele casal. E é ai que o pecado realmente reside. - De repente ela pensou em algo que a atingiu com um raio. - Você vai ter amantes?

Por um momento ele se sentiu tentado a falar duramente sobre impertinência. Esse era um assunto que qualquer esposa sensata e obediente devia ignorar. Kagome era mesmo impertinente e ousada, mas também era ingênua a ponto de ainda acreditar na santidade do casamento. Além do mais, sabia que, enquanto a esposa se mantivesse fiel, ele não teria dificuldade para fazer o mesmo. Possuía um saudável apetite sexual. Mas não precisava de variedade. Se Kagome levasse algum calor a sua cama, não sentiria nenhuma necessidade de buscar outros leitos.

-#Não, a menos que você leve outro homem para sua cama.

A beleza do sorriso de Kagome o fez perder o fôlego.

-#Nesse caso, é melhor começar a escrever cartas de despedida a todas as mulheres com quem se relaciona.

-#Não tenho nenhuma amante.

A incredulidade no rosto de sua noiva era lisonjeira.

-#As mulheres que conheço se interessam antes pelo valor da minha moeda. - Ele riu diante da persistente expressão de dúvida, mas logo ficou sério. - Conheceu Sesshoumaru?

-#Não muito bem. Passamos apenas algumas poucas horas juntos. Quer saber se choro a morte de meu noivo?

Ele assentiu lentamente.

-#Não o conheci o bastante para isso. O que senti foi apenas um pesar passageiro pela perda de um homem jovem e saudável.

-#Sim, e em circunstâncias muito terríveis.

Ele falou distraído, pensando que estavam ali próximos e sozinhos. A beleza de Kagome era do tipo que inspirava os menestréis. Saber que ela logo seria sua pelas leis do rei e de Deus era inebriante. Ele tocou os cabelos brilhantes e estudou o rosto delicado e os lábios carnudos.

Kagome reconhecia aquele olhar, mas não sentia o habitual impulso de se afastar.

-#Pretende me beijar?

-#Você é sempre ousada em suas perguntas?

-#Dizem que sim. Mas creio que o vinho me torna ainda mais arrojada que de costume. Vai ou não? - ela tornou a indagar.

-#Confesso que a idéia me agrada. - Ele afagou a face corada com a ponta dos dedos. - Sesshoumau a beijou?

-#Sim, e tive de contê-lo com alguns tapas, uma ou duas vezes. Ele tinha idéias atrevidas sobre a arte de conquistar uma mulher.

Inuyasha bem podia imaginar como o primo se comportara com uma mulher de tão estonteante beleza. Ele sorriu.

-#E Hojo?

-#Eu mal havia me tornado noiva dele quando você chegou. Se quer uma lista, confesso que não tenho muitos nomes a recitar, mas já tive de aturar um dilúvio de poesias enjoativas e horríveis.

O comentário espontâneo o fez rir.

-#O vinho também a torna impertinente.

-#Receio que essa característica não seja culpa do vinho. - Ela o observou com uma expressão ansiosa, cheia de expectativa e curiosa, tentando adivinhar como seria ser beijada por esse homem.

Notando seu olhar, Inuyasha balançou a cabeça admirado e a tomou nos braços. Era um orgulho ser objeto de atenção da beldade. Firme, ele disse a si mesmo que vivia apenas um prazer passageiro, mas a idéia pouco fazia para amenizar a sensação prazerosa.

Sem mais pensar, ele a beijou. Quando Kagome o abraçou e correspondeu, o beijo ganhou ardor. Só quando Inuyasha tentou tornar o beijo ainda mais íntimo, ela recuou hesitante, encarando-o com uma mistura de curiosidade e irritação. Mas havia também uma ponta de desejo em sua expressão.

-#Foi nesse momento que esbofeteei Sesshoumaru.

As mãos deslizando por suas costas despertavam nela um delicioso calor.

-#Você o preveniu da maneira como está me prevenindo?

Inuyasha beijou-a várias vezes no rosto.

-#Não. - Estava ofegante. A voz soava rouca,o que a surpreendia.

-#Isso é só uma parte do beijo. Venha, deixe-me beijá-la. - Ela ofereceu os lábios. - Ah, que visão deliciosa.

Inuyasha beijou-a novamente, dessa vez com maior intimidade, e Kagome suspirou de satisfação. Cada instante alimentava o calor que a incendiava por dentro. Ela o abraçou com mais força, deixando-se puxar para o colo do noivo. Quando o beijo chegou ao fim, ela estava trêmula em seus braços. A paixão tornava nebulosos seus pensamentos, dominado então por estranhas sensações.

Inuyasha também estava um pouco tonto. Nunca um único beijo o excitara tanto. Talvez fosse a errante esperança alimentada pelo brilho que via nos olhos dela. Nada do que dissesse a si mesmo poderia mudar o que via nos olhos de Kagome. Excitara muitas mulheres antes, mas nenhuma como ela. Mulheres como ela nunca se aproximavam o bastante para testar sua habilidade ou a falta dela.

-#Eu me saí bem? - ela murmurou.

Ele sorriu.

-#Sim. Muito bem. Tanto, que acho melhor voltarmos para a festa. - Ajudou-a se levantar. - Não quero ser esbofeteado.

Trocando informações variadas sobre eles, Kagome e Inuyasha retornaram ao salão e se juntaram a Miroku e Sango. Embora participasse da conversa, Inuyasha estava mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos, tomado por dúvidas e medos. Kagome havia sido de Sesshoumaru um homem de beleza excepcional, e depois quase se casara com Hojo, que também era muito atraente. Agora se casaria com ele. Sentira sua reação quando a beijara, mas sabia que logo ela se ressentiria por ter se casado com o primo mais desprovido de atrativos físicos. Por mais que tentasse se livrar dos pensamentos, sempre que olhava para a noiva, ele antevia problemas.

OoOoOoOoOOOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
Olá, estou de volta.......  
**

**Agradeço a Jeh-chan , Srta Hawkeye , Bibi , Grasiela leon , Meyllin , Lelezinha , sisical , **

**Ana spizziolli....  
**

**Próximo capitulo sai este final de semana com Hentai.......  
Beijão pra todas**


	3. Chapter 3

A pesar da generosa dose de vinho, Inuyasha continuava tenso. Na companhia dos três irmãos de Kagome, ele esperava pela noiva e notava que os três rapazes também exibiam traços surpreendente belos. Legres e vigorosos, faziam o possível para mantê-lo relaxando, mas o esforço era inútil, para seu desânimo. Nem mesmo o ambiente de camaradagem podia dispensar os sussurros em torno dele ou cegá-lo para os olhares lançados em sua direção. Piedade. Era esse o sentimento dos convidados pela noiva. Todos ali sentiam que a beleza da noiva seria desperdiçada ao lado de um homem como ele, e era impossível não concordar com aquelas pessoas.

-#Sinto que temos o dever de preveni-lo sobre o caráter de nossa irmã. - Hakudoushi piscou para Inuyasha e riu.

Inuyasha conseguiu sorrir para o rapaz.

-#Pretendo relacionar os defeitos dela?

Souta, o irmão mais velho, assumiu um ar de falso ultraje.

-#Nossa irmã não tem defeitos. Apenas um ou dois arranhões em sua perfeição.

-#Disse bem – murmurou Inuyasha.

Souta acrescentou:

-#Ela não foi mimada, mas tem sido coberta de muitos cuidados cuidados, com Sango, que a acompanhará. Ambas foram protegidas como duas donzelas devem ser.

-#Isso é evidente nas maneiras de ambas. Sossegue seus temores, Souta. Pretendo ser um bom marido para Kagome.

-#Em alguns momentos vai sentir que sua paciência está por um fio.

-#Souta tem razão – confirmou Suikotsu. - Nossa irmã sempre teve liberdade para expressar opiniões.

Souta assentiu e acrescentou:

-#E é comum que seu senso de humor pareça estranho.

Juntando-se ao quarteto, o pai de Kagome disse:

-#E ela insiste em ser ouvida. Não nos interprete mal. Não estamos querendo convencê-lo de que vai se casar com um megera intolerável. Não é isso. O fato é que ela nunca acata ordens num silêncio submisso, porque sempre insiste em obter explicações. Sim, e quer ter também uma chance de expressar sua opinião sobre o assunto. E ela é muito obstinada nesse sentido.

-#Sim – confirmou Suikotsu - , ela é conhecida por se agarrar às coisas até ser ouvida.

Momentaneamente distraído de suas preocupações, Inuyasha sorriu.

-#Ela se agarra às coisa?

O pai de Kagome suspirou?

-#Mesas, cadeiras, até pessoas. Agarra-se como musgo. É impossível de movê-la.

Inuyasha riu.

-#O que o destino reservou pra mim?

Lorde John sorriu.

-#Ela não será uma esposa tediosa. A muito o que dizer em favor disso.

Antes que Inuyasha pudesse responder, Miroku se aproximou e perguntou:

-#Alguém viu Hojo ou aquele tio dele?

-#Sim – respondeu lorde John. - Partiram antes do nascer do sol.

Inuyasha franziu a testa ao receber essa informação. Havia presumido que a falta de retribuição imediata deixaria clara sua intenção de dar à dupla o benefício da dúvida. Não havia razão para a fuga desesperada. Em sua opinião, o ato servia para confirmar a culpa dos dois, mas ele baniu da mente todo e qualquer pensamento sobre ambos.

A chegada de Kagome interrompeu a reflexão e o deixou sem ar. Sua beleza era acentuada pela evidente falta de vaidade e pela simplicidade que iluminava seus traços perfeitos. Ela se aproximava devagar, parando aqui e ali para cumprimentar os convidados que queriam desejar felicidade e sorte. Seu sorriso era tímido, mas não havia nele sinal de relutância. Isso só serviu para reduzir um pouco a tenção que o afligia.

Kagome caminhava para o futuro marido com passos seguros. Estava um pouco nervosa, mas alegre, também, e não havia sentido nada parecido com Sesshoumaru ou Hojo. Só com Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru e Hojo não haviam dado a seus sonhos uma dose de sensualidade. Só Inuyasha Taishi. Esses sonhos haviam despertado nela uma certa curiosidade. Ao pousar sua mão sobre a de Inuyasha, ela descobriu que esperava ansiosa pela noite de núpcias, apesar de receio gerado pela inexperiência.

A cerimônia foi mais rápida do que ela havia previsto. Suspeitava de que o nervosismo a roubava da noção do tempo real. Toda a sua atenção estava concentrada no sacerdote, nas palavras que ele dizia, nas voz rica e profunda de Inuyasha repetindo seus votos. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele inundada pelo conhecimento de que, quaisquer que fossem os problemas no futuro, seu lugar era bem ali, ao lado do marido. Quando a cerimônia a separou de Inuyasha, ela se descobriu aborrecida por isso.

A celebração prosseguia animada quando Miroku conseguiu um momento a sós com Inuyasha.

-#Uma noiva encantadora, Inuyasha.

-#Não há criatura viva capaz de discordar disso.

-#Mas você ficaria mais feliz se ela fosse desprovida de encantos.

-#Sim, embora muitos me considere maluco por isso. Você, inclusive. Olhe ali. Estamos casados há poucas horas, e ela já está cercada de admiradores.

-#Sim, mas note os olhos dela, meu amigo. Aquele olhas doce sempre recai sobre você, ignorando os homens que a cercam. Não seja injusto. Não a condene sem provas ou julgamento.

Inuyasha suspirou profundamente.

-#Eu sei que seria melhor se ela não fosse tão bela. Por outro lado, essa será uma vitória conquistada com muito esforço. Muitos buscam alimentar meus temores. Muitos dizem que meu casamento é um passo grande demais para minha posição, que agora possuo algo mais valioso do que eu mesmo. Lembraram-me de que sempre haverá alguém tentando roubar-me o troféu.

-#Não ouça o que dizem.

-#Não é tão fácil.

-#Se sua apreensão tem fundamento e a jovem só procura um rosto bonito, então ela não é digna de sua preocupação e de seu sofrimento.

-#Eu sei. - Inuyasha olhou para a esposa esperando poder absorver essas palavras de sabedoria.

O rosto que Kagome buscava constantemente na multidão era julgado por muitos de excessiva beleza, fato que muitos se viam obrigados a elogiar e comentar com ela. Kagome sorria e era sempre polida com os rapazes que a assediavam, mas seguia Inuyasha com o olhar. Por mais que tentasse fazê-lo entender que desejava ser resgatada de seus admiradores, ele não captava a mensagem. Finalmente, ela procurou pelo pai disposta a pedir sua ajuda. No mesmo instante, ele a salvou do grupo ávido.

Infelizmente, ele não a levou para Inuyasha, mas para um grupo de jovens mulheres do qual fazia parte Sango, o que a agradou muito. Mas logo ela compreendeu que essa seria sua única satisfação. A prima era a única que sabia conter a língua. As outras manifestavam piedade por ela ter de aceitar a péssima escolha feita em seu nome, um marido feio e desprovido de graça e riqueza, e apesar do esforço para manter a calma e ignorá-las, Kagome ia ficando cada vez mais zangada.

Uma jovem chamada Yura suspirou profundamente.

-#Ah, você é tão corajosa! Como suporta bem o infortúnio.

-#Não sofri nenhum infortúnio – Kagome falava por entre os dentes, mas nenhuma delas parecia perceber sua ira.

Sua prima Kagura falou num tom excessivamente doce e falso:

-#Não precisa esconder o que sente. Ele é horrível.

Kagome se ressentiu com as palavras usadas para descrever seu marido.

-#Ele é um homem bom e forte. Sua coragem foi provada muitas vezes.

-#Oh, ninguém duvida disso – disse uma loira chamada Edwina. - Ah, mas depois do doce Sesshoumaru? Deve ser terrível ver-se obrigada a casar com um homem tão carente de de beleza e elegância. E não esqueça, Kagome, que um homem casado com a espada raramente tem vida longa.

Kagome ergueu a taça com a evidente intenção de esvaziá-la sobre a cabeça de Edwina, mas alguém segurou seu pulso. A intervenção de seu irmão Souta não a agradou, e ela o encarou furiosa. O sorriso de Souta só alimentou sua ira, mas Kagome não protestou, porque seu irmão já a levara para longe do grupo, o que era um alívio.

Inuyasha observava a esposa e percebia sua contrariedade. Ele a seguiu quando Souta a afastou do grupo. Sango também corria atrás deles. Kagome se virou para fitá-lo quando sentiu a presença próxima, e Inuyasha se assustou com a fúria estampada nos olhos da esposa. Estava curioso quanto à causa de tão intensa emoção.

Souta balançou a cabeça e riu, arruinando o esforço para se mostrar austero.

-#Querida irmã, não é boa idéia lavar nossos convidados com vinho.

-#Era isso ou arrancar os olhos dela. - Kagome recuperou a taça que o irmão lhe havia roubado.

-#Que vocabulário! - Souta revirou os olhos numa expressão exagerada de falso desânimo.

Sango tocou o braço da prima oferecendo conforto.

-#Elas estão com inveja, só isso. Queriam que a festa fosse delas.

-#Ah – Inuyasha murmurou, levando a mão da esposa aos lábios - , elas foram venenosas com você, não é?

Um pouco mais calma, Kagome olhou para o homem que agora chamava de marido. A mão enorme envolvia completamente a dela, mas o toque era gentil, e essa gentileza se refletia nos olhos emoldurados por cílios longos e escuros.

-#Sim, mas eu já devia saber que tais tolices devem ser ignoradas. Receio ter um temperamento ligeiramente volátil. - Ela olhou para Souta com o ar debochado ao ouvir sua gargalhada. - Ignore esse tolo – disse a Inuyasha antes de beber mais um gole de vinho.

Os doir irmãos começaram a trocar provocações, e logo Miroku se juntou ao grupo. Inuyasha decidiu que tinha muitas preocupações, mas a família da esposa não era uma delas. Havia entre eles uma proximidade que se estendia para os novos membros, e esse era um importante benefício. Uma família problemática podia se tornar uma praga na vida de um homem. Depois de passar alguns momentos na companhia dos Higurashi, sabia que podia confiar neles. Gostaria de poder ter essa mesma confiança em Kagome.

Logo o baile começou, e em pouco tempo Inuyasha percebeu que a esposa adorava dançar. Infelizmente, ele mesmo dançava tão raramente que não confiava na própria habilidade. Mesmo assim, dançou com Kagome algumas vezes, odiando entregá-la a tantos cavalheiros que a olhavam com ar de cobiça. Para impedir que esses pretendentes ansiosos se aproximassem dela, ele recorreu a seus homens. Todos se dispuseram a dançar com ela. Confiava neles. Só por isso foi capaz de permitir à esposa o prazer de dançar e ainda desfrutar da alegria de observá-la.

Porém, foi com alívio que ele viu chegar o momento da consumação do casamento, um ritual testemunhado por um pequeno e seleto grupo. A permanência das pessoas nos aposentos do casal seria breve, e os comentários picantes eram recebidos com bom humor. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás dos convidados, Inuyasha se virou de lado para fitar a esposa.

Embora tivesse sido exposta ao grupo apenas por um breve momento, Kagome estava visivelmente constrangida. Ela se cobria com o lençol e tentava não corar. Quando Inuyasha ofereceu uma taça de vinho, ela a aceitou com um olhar tímido na direção do marido.

-#Está com medo, Kagome?

-#Não. Sim. Não sei ao certo. Não estou acostumada a ser observada – ela sussurrou. - E não gostei muito.

Em silêncio, ele admitiu que também não havia apreciado muito a experiência. Escolhera Miroku, Hankotsu e Torr como suas testemunhas, e eles haviam olhado para Kagome com admiração reverente e com grande respeito. Mesmo assim, foi um alívio quando ela recebeu permissão para buscar refúgio sob as cobertas um instante depois de despir o robe. Inuyasha ressentia-se contra o sentimento de posse, mas era inútil negá-lo.

-#Eles agora são como sua família – disse, tentando acalmá-la. - Os homens que escolhi são muito próximos de mim, quase como meus parentes, mais do que Miroku, aquele tolo. Estão comigo desde o início, lutando ao meu lado por muitos anos. Não posso contar quantas vezes salvamos a vida uns dos outros. Além do mais, isso só é feito uma vez, minha querida, e já acabou.

Ela assentiu, um pouco mais relaxada, depois o encarou e recordou as palavras de Edwina.

-#Vai continuar sobrevivendo de sua espada?

-#Não. Agora sou um homem de posses. Não será mais necessário. Tenho a cama e a comida que antes precisava assegurar pela lâmina da minha espada. Porém, um homem precisa lutar de tempos em tempos, seja pelo rei ou por razões próprias. Considerando o lugar onde vivemos, duvido que minha espada enferruje por falta de uso. Além disso. A propriedade que agora me traz pelo casamento é muito próxima da problemática Gales. Pedi a meus homens para ficarem e integrarem minha guarda. Isso vai nos manter seguros e protegidos.

O sorriso aliviado de Kagome quase o fez jurar nunca mais erguer a espada. Ele deslizou a mão sobre o ombro nu da esposa e sentiu a pele quente e macia como a mais fina seda. Seus cílios eram longos, espessos e sedosos. Quando ela baixava as pálpebras, esses cílios projetavam sombras sobre suas faces coradas, e ele se inclinou para beijar o nariz delicado.

Inuyasha pensou nas mulheres de quem havia comprado favores sexuais recentemente e foi invadido por uma breve onda de culpa. Ele baniu o sentimento. Naquele tempo não era comprometido nem antecipava tal evento. E havia sido melhor assim. Sentia o sangue ferver nas veias mesmo tendo se deitado recentemente com meretrizes. Queria introduzir a esposa nos mistérios do leito conjugal com delicadeza e sem pressa, e, se houvesse passado muito tempo sem o conforto de um corpo feminino, isso acabaria sendo ainda mais difícil do que seria nas atuais circunstâncias.

Tirando a taça vazia da mão dela, ele a pôs sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

-#Tentarei não machucá-la, Kagome.

-# Sei que uma certa dor é inevitável. Minha criada Kanna, foi muito precisa em seu relato.

-#Sua criada? - Ele riu. - Sua mãe nunca conversou com você?

-#Sim. - Havia na voz dela um tremor que revelava nervosismo. - Mas com tanta hesitação e todos aqueles rubores, só consegui entender o trecho sobre dever e modéstia. Aprendi muito pouco com minha mãe. Estava justamente dizendo isso a Sango, quando Kana, que arrumava meu quarto naquele momento, começou a rir. Eu percebi que ela sabia mais sobre o assunto e a fiz falar.

-#Uma criada – ele murmurou. - Sim, vai precisar de uma criada. Acha que Kanna aceitaria nos acompanhar e ir viver em nossa casa?

-#Não imagino por que não. Ela não tem família ou amante que possam retê-la aqui. E sua idéia é brilhante! - deu um gritinho quando o marido começou a puxar as cobertas.

_**Inuyasha preferia o ambiente iluminado, mas sabia que, por enquanto, era melhor respeitar a modéstia da esposa. Ele se levantou para apagar todas as velas, deixando apenas as duas ao lado da cama. Quando retornou, foi impossível não sorrir da expressão atônita no rosto de Kagome. Ele deu de ombros. Estavam casados. Ela teria de se habituar com sua aparência. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para melhorá-la.  
**_

_**Apesar do rubor intenso, Kagome o observava. Sabia que sua opinião era parcial, mas considerava o marido simplesmente adorável. Os cabelos prateados e as cicatrizes de inúmeras batalhas não a repeliam. Seus olhos registraram os ombros largos, e a cintura esguia, o quadril estreito e as pernas longas e musculosas. O corpo possuía uma graça quase animal, e a ereção só acentuava essa característica selvagem. Era impossível não pensar se sua figura tão pequenina poderia acomodá-lo. Apesar do esforço para não demonstrar medo, ela o olhou com receio quando o marido se deitou a se lado. Relutante, Kagome deixou-se descobrir.  
**_

_**Percebendo o receio da esposa, Inuyasha desejou poder aplacá-lo mas sabia que seria difícil de controlar sua necessidade. O sentimento se confirmou quando ele pôde ver o corpo nu de Kagome à luz pálida das velas. Um rubor de timidez tingia a pele acetinada, e ela agitava as mãos numa tentativa de cobrir-se. Gentilmente, ele a segurou pelos pulsos e apreciou a beleza escultural com total liberdade.**_

_**Os mamilos rosados se enrijeceram sob seu olhar. A cintura era delgada o bastante para ser contornada por uma de suas mãos, ou era essa a impressão que ele tinha. As pernas eram bem torneadas. Um ninho escuro ocultava a feminilidade. Inuyasha a encarou.  
**_

_**-#Kagome, minha esposa, você é realmente linda – ele murmurou antes de beijá-la.  
**_

_**Ela o abraçou e correspondeu ao beijo sem nenhuma hesitação. Inuyasha cobriu o corpo delicado com o dele e sentiu o tremor que a sacudiu.  
**_

_**Devagar, ele começou a acariciá-la. Kagome sentia-se inebriada pelos beijos ardentes. Um som rouco escapou de sua garganta quando ele tocou um seio, e apertou o mamilo entre os dedos e friccionando-o, enrijecendo-o. Era como se houvesse fogo correndo em suas veias. Seus lábios deixaram os dela para beijar-lhe o pescoço, acariciando-o com a ponta da língua.  
**_

_**-# Serei gentil com você – ele prometeu. - Confie em mim, minha querida.  
**_

_**-#Eu confio – ela murmurou com a voz rouca.**_

_**Inuyasha não viu sarcasmo em seus olhos, mas a resposta o deixou confuso.  
**_

_**-#Então, por que treme de medo, minha pequena?**_

_**-#Não é medo. - Era difícil falar enquanto ele acariciava seu seio, porque o toque das mãos fortes roubava-lhe a capacidade de raciocinar. - Não sei determinar o que me perturba.  
**_

_**-#O que sente, minha querida? - Ele acariciou-a no ventre e sentiu um novo tremor.  
**_

_**-#Sinto-me arder. É como se meu sangue fervesse. Isso me assusta um pouco.  
**_

_**Chocado por saber que suas carícias a inflamavam tanto, ele teve dificuldades para responder. A voz soou como um sussurro rouco.  
**_

_**-#Não há nada a temer nisso.**_

_**-#Não quero desapontá-lo. Ah, Inuyasha.... - Ela acariciou os abundantes cabelos prateados e o beijou com ardor.  
**_

_**-#Não vai me desapontar, querida. Como poderia? - ele indagou com voz rouca antes de beijar um dos seios.  
**_

_**-#Kagome se contorcia sob a língua quente e úmida. O temor foi superado pela paixão. Com uma certa timidez inicial, ela moveu as mãos pelas costas largas e pelos braços musculosos, e tocar a pele quente e firme alimentou seu desejo.  
**_

_**A maneira como ele a tocava nas coxas produzia uma estranha sensação de peso em suas pernas. Os dedos ávidos tocaram pêlos entre elas. Kagome se afastou fugindo ao contato. Com os olhos tomados pelo choque, ela o encarou.  
**_

_**Inuyasha segurou-a pelo quadril para mantê-la quieta. Decidido que a dor seria mais suportável se fosse rápida, ele a penetrou de uma só vez. O grito abafado o encheu de pesar, mas, encontrando a barreira da inocência, ele a superou com firmeza. Depois ficou imóvel, abraçando-a e tentando reacender o desejo da esposa.  
**_

_**-#Calma, meu amor. - Ele a beijou, tranqüilizando-a. - Abra-se para mim, querida, entregue-me seus segredos.**_

_**Kagome descobriu que não tinha escolha. Ele a beijava entre os lábios e os seios, cobrindo cada centímetro de pele. O fogo voltou a arder com força redobrada. As carícias que antes ela oferecia hesitante e tímida agora se tornavam frenéticas.**_

_**As sensações eram tão envolventes que ela mal percebeu a mudança de posição. Quando sentiu a prova concreta do desejo do marido dentro de seu corpo, ela gemeu e começou uma dança ritual mais antiga que o mundo, esfregando sua pele na dele numa urgência instintiva. Só quando ele também começou a se mover a paixão arrefeceu. Tensão e antecipação a tomaram de assalto. O que estava acontecendo?  
**_

_**Por que sentia aquela crescente tensão na região do ventre?  
**_

_**Kagome o fitava assustada. Os olhos dele brilhavam intensamente. Algo dilatara suas pupilas e ele tinha o rosto corado. A dor breve e aguda havia desaparecido. Ela percebia novamente o encaixe perfeito entre os corpos, quase como se fossem um só. O estranho calor que ele era capaz de provocar voltava a inundar suas veias, alimentado pelos beijos suaves, mas úmidos e quentes.  
**_

_**-#Tive medo de não poder acomodá-lo – ela revelou com voz trêmula, surpresa com a própria ousadia.  
**_

_**Inuyasha riu, traçando com a língua o desenho da orelha delicada.  
**_

_**-#Estou muito bem acomodado. Quase como se penetrasse o paraíso. Agora, envolva meu corpo com suas pernas, querida.  
**_

_**-#Assim? - Ela enlaçou a cintura do marido com as pernas.**_

_**-# Sim. - Inuyasha se movia devagar, ouvindo os gemidos de prazer e surpresa. - Ainda sente dor?**_

_**-#Não. - O prazer a fez fechar os olhos.  
**_

_**Ele a observava encantado.  
**_

_**-#Temia me sentir repelida pelo ato..... Ou aborrecê-lo expressando excessiva apreciação....  
**_

_**Ele balançou a cabeça numa resposta negativa.**_

_**-#Sei que outros homens discordam de mim, mas uma esposa que corresponde ao meu desejo me agrada muito mais.  
**_

_**-#Você..... gostou?  
**_

_**Ele afagou o rosto delicado.**_

_**-#Nunca gostei tanto antes. - Inuyasha beijou-a. - Gostei tanto, que acho que vou repetir a experiência.  
**_

_**Kagome suspirou satisfeita.**_

_**-#Imediatamente?**_

_**A inocência da esposa o encantava, e ele decidiu preservá-la. Kagome teria toda a vida para compreender que o ato sexual ia muito além do que ela havia experimentado até então.  
**_

_**-#Por quê? Está dolorida, pequena?  
**_

_**-#Não. Não realmente.  
**_

_**-#Isso era tudo que eu precisava saber.  
**_

_**Mais uma vez, ele reacendeu a paixão que ainda não chagara em seu apogeu. Agora que havia superado o temor, ela se sentia livre pra apreciar ainda mais o prazer proporcionado pela experiência. Os sentimentos que Inuyasha despertava eram deliciosos.  
**_

_**Ele a amava com menos controle, extravasando a paixão sem reservas. Os sinais que antes questionara agora sabia serem indicações do desejo da esposa por ele. O conhecimento era quase tão excitante quanto a própria melher.  
**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOooOoOoOoOoOo**_

A luz da manhã penetrava no quarto quando Inuyasha acordou e olhou para a delicada criatura que dormia com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Logo o desjejum nupcial seria levado ao quarto, e então o lençol manchado seria exibido a um seleto grupo de testemunhas para comprovar a inocência de sua esposa e a consumação do casamento. Ele levantou, pensando que seria melhor evitar que Kagome fosse novamente estudada em sua intimidade. Um sorriso distendeu seus lábios quando, ainda dormindo, ela murmurou seu nome. Ele correu para ir buscar robes para os dois. Já vestido, Inuyasha descobriu que acordar a esposa não era tarefa fácil.

-#Já é de manhã? - ela perguntou sonolenta, sentando-se na cama e deixando-se vestir com o robe.

-#Sim, e logo as pessoas estarão chegando. Não é necessário exibir seus encantos pela segunda vez.

-#Quanta consideração.....

Coberta, Kagome bocejou e deixou a cabeça cair sobre o peito do marido.

Ele riu e a deitou novamente.

-#Ah, bem, sei que não deixei você dormir muito.

-#Hum..... Muito pouco. - Ela se aninhou nos braços fortes, sentindo-se aquecida e contente.

-#Podemos dormir agora.

Bocejando, ela fechou os olhos, indicando que aceitava a sugestão. Embora nunca tivesse sido uma pessoa preguiçosa, acordar cedo não era uma das tarefas favoritas de Kagome. Porém, nunca antes havia sido tão difícil. Nunca antes tivera um sono tão entrecortado. Noites de núpcias e sono eram duas coisas incompatíveis. O prazer de se aninhar no peito de Inuyasha a fazia odiar mais a idéia de deixar o paraíso da cama quente.

Ele estava quase adormecendo quando o grupo da noite anterior retornou ao quarto seguido por uma criada carregando uma bandeja. Quando não conseguiu acordar a esposa, Inuyasha teve de suportar muitos comentários maliciosos. A cerimônia do desjejum foi realizada com eles ainda na cama. Consternado, Inuyasha viu a esposa se agitar no sono, murmurar seu nome e esfregar o corpo no dele com evidente intenção sensual. As mulheres saíram do quarto correndo, corando e rindo. Os homens eram mais recalcitrantes.

Quando todos se retiraram, ele tentou comer ainda segurando a esposa adormecida, mas seus movimentos e o aroma da comida produziram o efeito esperado. Kagome começou a despertar. Ela se sentou devagar, piscando algumas vezes e esfregando os olhos. Era simplesmente adorável.

-#É melhor comer – ele disse, colocando a bandeja sobre seus joelhos - , antes que eu acabe com tudo.

Sorrindo sonolenta, ela se serviu. Sua timidez era evidente. Terminada a refeição, Inuyasha removeu a bandeja e Kagome se encolheu sob as cobertas.

Deitado de lado, ele tocou o rosto levemente corado.

-#Está muito quieta. Não vai dar uma beijo em seu marido?

Ela o beijou acanhada. Inuyasha se deu por satisfeito, mas só por um momento. Depois aprofundou o beijo. Quando ergueu a cabeça, ele arfava. Era satisfatório perceber que ela exibia a mesma reação.

_**-#É dia – Kagome murmurou, segurando o robe e adiando o próprio constrangimento.  
**_

_**Sorrindo, ele a despiu.**_

_**-#Sim, pequena, e conheço um jeito perfeito para celebrar o nascer do sol.  
**_

_**Ela não o repeliu, apesar da timidez, do cansaço e do corpo dolorido.  
**_

_**-#Não prefere a penumbra?**_

_**Apoiado sobre um cotovelo, ele apreciava seu corpo com desejo e evidente apetite.  
**_

_**-#Não, porque ela ocultaria de meus olhos toda a sua beleza.**_

_**Os dedos acariciavam um seio. Queria possuí-la à luz do dia para certificar-se de que a paixão da esposa não havia sido um sonho. Queria ver sua reação claramente livre da ilusão criada pela luz das velas.**_

_**Depois do inferno para o qual Kikyou o arrastara, havia jurado nunca mais se envolver com uma mulher de origem elevada e beleza mais do que mediana. Agora se via casado com uma. Pior, sentia no peito um calor traiçoeiro, uma resposta terna a cada sorriso ou olhar. Quando beijou aquele seio macio, ele sentiu o fogo invadi-lo e reconheceu o temor de fazer papel de tolo mais uma vez.**_

_**Kagome tremia de prazer. Ele a beijava e acariciava, e ela também o tocava sem reservas ou hesitação. Com abandono crescente, movia-se sob o corpo do marido e o tocava nas coxas, deslizando os dedos pela parte interna delas.**_

_**Inuyasha não conteve um gemido rouco quando os dedos delicados encontraram sua pulsante e ereta masculinidade. Seu corpo tremia com a força do prazer. Surpresa, ela interrompeu a carícia, mas ele agarrou-lhe a mão e a levou de volta ao membro túrgido.  
**_

_**-#Sim, doce Kagome, toque-me. - O desejo fazia sua voz soar tensa, tornando as carícias mais ferozes. - Sim, meu amor, sim. Toque-me. Envolva-me com seus dedos.**_

_**  
Apesar do esforço para conter-se, sua paixão tornava-se selvagem. O toque de Kagome o induzia a esquecer a cautela. Para seu deleite, ela também ardia.  
**_

_**Kagome sentia prazer com a crescente ferocidade do marido, embora suas carícias fossem quase um assalto. A posse era quase dolorosa, mas ela sentia intenso prazer. Quando chegou ao clímax, ela soube que tinha a companhia do marido.  
**_

Inuyasha precisou de algum tempo para recuperar o equilíbrio. Então, ele olhou admirado para a mulher em seus braços, viu as marcas vermelhas na pele alva e foi tomado pelo remorso. Porém, as mãos que acari ciavam seu peito não revelaram raiva ou temor, somente uma letargia saciada.

Kagome afagava o peito musculoso e movia as pernas sobre as dele, deliciando-se com a sensação. A união entre os corpos era algo que ela apreciava.

-#Isso é maravilhoso, não é?

-#Maravilhoso? - Não sabia a que ela se referia com "isso".

-#Somos tão diferentes, mas nos encaixamos com perfeição.

-#Sim, é verdade. Machuquei você?

-#Não. - Ela o fitou com um sorriso sugestivo. - Começo a pensar que talvez não tenham sido seus inimigos que o apelidaram de Diabo Branco. Talvez tenham sido as mulheres cuja cama você visitou.

-#Feiticeira. - Ela o beijou com ternura. - Você me incendeia, doce Kagome. Receio perder o controle.

-#Eu poderia entender.

-#Sim agora pode.

-#Sim, eu posso. Não me comporto como uma dama em certos momentos.

-#Bem, uma dama nem sempre satisfaz um homem na cama. - Ele a aninhou contra o peito. - Uma certa ousadia é apreciável em uma esposa – provocou rindo.

Kagome riu sonolenta.

-#Homem pervertido. Logo teremos de sair da cama.

-#Descanse um pouco, querida.

-#Parece um pecado continuar deitada até tão tarde.

-#Ninguém sentirá nossa falta. Também preciso traçar os planos para os próximos dias, planejar a viajem.....

-#Mais uma razão para nos levantarmos.

-#Descanse, minha linda. Isso tudo pode esperar.

-#Como você decidir.

-#Essa é uma atitude apropriada para uma esposa.

Rindo, ela se ajeitou nos braços do marido. Não desejava outro lugar. Fazer amor com Inuyasha só intensificara a sensação de ter encontrado seu lugar no mundo. Só uma coisa a perturbava. Apesar do ardor da paixão, sentia em Inuyasha uma reticência, como se ele quisesse se manter distante. Ele precisaria de tempo. Faria tudo que pudesse para demonstrar que a união entre eles era perfeita. Quando adormeceu, ela sonhou com os filhos que teriam e com o futuro de paz que os aguardava. Estava certa de que logo ele partilharia desses sonhos.

Inuyasha olhava para esposa e era tomado por uma intensa admiração. Apesar do fogo que o consumira, pudera observá-la e certificar-se de que a paixão não havia sido ilusão ou truque da luz. Ela realmente ardia sob seu toque. A constatação era inebriante, mas também era uma fonte de consternação. Agora que a apresentara às delícias da paixão, ela não esbofetearia tão rapidamente um galante oportunista. Sua moralidade anterior podia ter sido fruto da ignorância. Agora ela veria homens e mulheres com olhos de adulta, não mais com a ingenuidade de uma criança. Temia ter selado o próprio destino, o de marido traído e infeliz.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**Olá por favor no me matem!!!!! Eu sei que demorei um pouco e que ta dificil encontra tempo pra digita....  
Fiquei imensamente feliz com a reviews!!!!!  
**

**A parte hentai está em negrito pois uma pessoa me pediu por não apreciar muito estas cenas.......  
Não tenho tempo de responder cada uma de vocês, más tenham certeza que leio cada uma das reviews com muito carinho, e proximo capitulo eu respondo vcs......**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sentia uma mistura de agitação e tristeza. Uma semana depois do casamento, ela e Inuyasha estavam prontos para partir. Começavam juntos uma nova vida. Infelizmente, também deixava para trás tudo que amava e conhecia. Sabia que a família estaria sempre ali, mas tudo mudaria definitivamente. Era necessário. Agora seu mundo era o mundo de Inuyasha.

Quando o pai a abraçou para despedir-se, ela viu o brilho das lágrimas nos olhos dele. Vira esse mesmo brilho nos olhos dos irmãos, e a mãe chorava copiosamente. Temendo sucumbir ás lágrimas, Kagome subiu na carruagem para se unir a Sango e Kanna. As lágrimas distorceram a imagem do castelo desaparecendo ao longe. Era impossível contê-las.

O destino agora era Saitun Manor. Estava ansiosa para conhecer o lugar. Assim que tudo fosse posto em ordem ali, eles seguiriam para a pequena propriedade que ela herdara com o casamento. Era difícil não se agitar com a viagem. Viajara muito pouco na vida, e nunca para tão longe. Também era difícil não sentir um certo receio.

Olhando para os vinte homens que os acompanhavam na jornada, ela disse a si mesma que o medo era tolo. Inuyasha e Miroku eram lutadores endurecidos, bem como os outros doze homens a serviço de seu marido, muitos deles consagrados cavaleiros no campo de batalha. Seu pai cedera seis homens para o pequeno batalhão, todos guerreiros fortes e corajosos. Nenhum deles escondera a alegria por poder cavalgar ao lado do renomado Diabo Branco. Ela sabia que não precisava ter medo.

O pouco que conseguira descobrir havia confirmado tudo que Kanna tinha dito sobre Inuyasha e seus homens. Muitos eram filhos ilegítimos de nobres, como eram também os pajens e escudeiros que os serviam. De fato, muitos pajens eram meio-irmãos dos homens a quem serviam.

Um deles despertou seu interesse. Ele tinha cabelos brancos como a neve, e Kagome decidiu que faria com que o marido sobre o menino assim que tivesse uma oportunidade. O ciúme quase a dominara quando vira o garoto pela primeira vez, mas ela tratou de se conter. Ele devia ter oito ou nove anos. Kagome era uma criança quando de seu nascimento. Mesmo assim, descobriria a verdade. Só não sabia como reagiria se suas suspeitas se confirmassem.

Miroku a viu observando o menino novamente.

-# E melhor contar a ela – ele sugeriu em voz baixa a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha olhou para a esposa e suspirou.

-# Sim. Sabia que Kagome não seria reticente, por isso fiz a escolha mais covarde. Decidi esperar que ela perguntasse sobre Bek. A história é sórdida. Não tenho muita vontade de repeti-la. Especialmente para ela.

-# Ela é uma das poucas pessoas que tem o direito de saber. Porém, entendo sua relutância. A inocência de Kagome é admirável. Até sango e a criada exibem essa mesma doçura. É como se vivessem em um mundo diferente do nosso.

-#Lorde John fez de sua casa um mundo único. Quem pode culpá-lo? Há muita escuridão no mundo. Seu povo segue o que ele determina. É uma gente boa e simples que acredita que as regras foram feitas para serem cumpridas. Ele trata seu povo com bondade e compreensão, e eles pagam por esse tratamento com uma lealdade inabalável. É um exemplo claro de como a vida pode ser..... mais raramente é. Infelizmente.

-# Eu confesso que teria apreciado um ambiente menos correto. Senti falta das criadas que conheci em outras propriedades. Até os filhos dele têm de ir à cidade para se deitarem com uma mulher. - Inuyasha e Miroku riram. - Mas entendo o lado positivo disso tudo.

-# Como assim?

-#Não há nenhuma possibilidade de uma criada se colocar acima da esposa, de pensar que é melhor do que ela. A senhora do lugar não precisa lidar com situações delicadas dessa natureza.

-# Sim. - Inuyasha franziu a testa. - Talvez eu tenha de limpar minha propriedade.

-#As mulheres cuidarão disso. Não tema.

Quando pararam para dormir, o entusiasmo de Kagome pela viagem havia diminuído muito. Era tudo tão tedioso e sujo! Assim que a tenda de Inuyasha foi armada, ela pediu água e o menino chamado Bek atendeu à solicitação, obrigando-a a lembrar de algo que se esforçava para esquecer. Ela viu o garoto de cabelos brancos se afastar, depois entrou na tenda.

Sango balançou a cabeça.

-# Por que hesita em interrogá-lo sobre o menino?

-# Porque essa é uma questão difícil.

-# Nunca a vi tão hesitante antes.

-#Ah, Sango talvez eu tenha medo do que vou ouvir.

-# Melhor saber a verdade, milady – Kanna disse enquanto ajudava sua senhora com a água.

-# Por que diz isso? Todos afirmam que uma esposa é mais feliz quando se mantém ignorante.

-# Bobagem. E se a mulher ainda for viva? E se for uma fina dama? Pode encontrá-la em algum momento. E se souber toda a história por terceiros, por alguém que possa envenenar o relato a seu coração? Não, é melhor saber tudo, milady, poque assim evitará surpresas no futuro. E.... - Kanna respirou fundo. - É melhor saber se esse é um amor do passado ou uma rival a ser combatida.

Era justamente isso que kagome mais temia.

-# Tudo que diz e verdade, Kanna. Só preciso encontrar coragem para interrogá-lo.

-# Venha – Sango tocou seu braço num gesto de compreensão e solidariedade - , vamos até a área que cerca o acampamento. Vi algumas flores espalhadas pelo bosque. Traremos algumas para amenizar o cheiro dos cavalos e dos homens suados. |Colher flores vai acalmá-la.

Antes que Kagome pudesse protestar, Kanna as conduziu até a saída da tenda. Os homens davam pouca atenção a elas, e as duas atravessaram o acampamento sem que ninguém as detivesse. Sem pressa, caminharam pelo bosque tomando o cuidado de não se afastarem muito da área, mantendo-se perto o bastante para ouvirem os homens trabalhando no acampamento. Kagome logo se sentiu mais calma cercada pelo silêncio. Ela sorriu agradecida para Sango, que colhia flores.

Quando se preparavam para voltar ao acampamento, Kagome viu um campo particularmente colorido e perfumado. Ela se abaixou para colher as flores, atrasando-se vários passos atrás de Sango. Ao se levantar, viu-se diante de um homem armado.

Por um instante, o choque a paralisou. Olhou em volta, e viu que outros homens surgiam de trás das árvores frondosas, puxando seus cavalos. Era um ataque. Ela se abaixou quando o homem na sua frente tentou agarrá-la, esquivando-se com sucesso.

-# Corra, Sango – Kagome gritou, tentando chegar ao acampamento.

Sango hesitou apenas um segundo, olhando para trás para ver o que acontecia, mas obedeceu à ordem da prima e também correu para o acampamento.

-# Alerte-os, Sango – Kagome gritou enquanto corria, sentindo que o homem se aproximava.

-# Armas! Ataquem! Armas! - Sango berrava.

Os homens no bosque montaram em seus cavalos, privados do elemento-surpresa que tanto os teria beneficiado.

Inuyasha ouviu os gritos de Sango e ficou tenso. As palavras não eram claras, mas o significado era óbvio. Embora os homens já se armassem, Inuyasha vociferava suas ordens. Aflita, Kanna se aproximou dele.

-# Elas foram sozinhas para a floresta?

-# Sim, meu senhor. - Ela recuou ao ver a fúria nos olhos do novo senhor. - :Foram colher flores.

Inuyasha correu na direção das árvores no mesmo instante em que Sango surgia do meio delas.

-# Onde está Kagome?

-# Bem atrás de mim – ela respondeu sem interromper a fuga alucinada.

Na entrada do bosque, Inuyasha lutou contra o pânico que ameaçava dominá-lo.

-#Kagome!

-#Aqui, Inuyasha – ela respondeu surgindo por entre as árvores.

Olhar para o rosto do marido renovou suas forças, e ela passou por ele com a velocidade do vento, seguindo para a tenda sem argumentar ou fazer perguntas, limitando-se a acatar a ordem dada por um sinal silencioso. A fúria de Inuyasha era quase tangível. Ela ouviu o grito de seu de seu perseguidor, mas não parou para olhar para trás. Sabia que a cena era sangrenta. Na tenda, Kanna e Sango já esperavam por ela. Juntas, assistiram à batalha com um misto de horror e fascinação.

Kagome não sentia medo. Não muito. Não podia imaginar que seu marido, tão grande, forte e habilidoso, seria derrotado. Não dessa vez. Ela tentou acalmar as companheiras, argumentando que estavam protegidas pelo grupo de pajens e escudeiros reunidos diante da tenda. Entendia a preocupação de todos e admirava a coragem dos meninos, que se colocavam diante da tenda com a nítida intenção de proteger a nova senhora. Porém, não acreditava que esse inimigo em particular pudesse passar por Inuyasha e seus homens.

Passos atrás dela atraíram-lhe a atenção, e ela se virou apavorada. Um homem conseguira contornar o acampamento e invadi-lo pela parte de trás, e agora caminhava em sua direção. Kagome empurrou Sango e Kanna para fora da tenda, para longe do perigo imediato. Assustadas, as duas mulheres tropeçaram nos garotos. Antes que alguém pudesse vir em socorro, Kagome foi agarrada pelo invasor.

Apesar da luta desesperada, ele a levou para fora da tenda, colocando-a na frente do próprio corpo. Mesmo aterrorizada, ela ficou emocionada com ação dos pajens. Rápidos, eles cercaram as mulheres e, empunhando espadas, não fizeram nenhum movimento por medo de que ela sofresse as conseqüências.

Kagome já havia compreendido que não seria morta, mas aprisionada. Seria refém. O medo deu lugar à fúria, e ela lutou com vigor renovado. Os movimentos não serviram para libertá-la, mas obrigaram ao atacante a recuar desequilibrado. Ele ainda praguejava quando Kagome sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça. Depois mergulhou na escuridão.

Removendo a espada de outro corpo, Inuyasha parou para olhar para a tenda. Um grito agudo acoara no refúgio das mulheres, um grito que o encheu de apreensão. Ainda estava olhando na mesma direção quando um homem segurando Kagome a atingiu na cabeça com o cabo da espada. Um uivo furioso brotou brotou de seu peito quando ela caiu inconsciente. Sem pensar na própria retaguarda, Inuayasha correu para Kagome. A batalha chegava ao fim. Miroku corria atrás dele com a intenção de protegê-lo, tendo se sertificado de que nenhum dos atacantes em fuga tirava proveito do momento de desatenção de Inuysha. O homem que havia capturado Kagome empalideceu ao vê-lo correndo em sua direção. Sango, Kanna e os pajens também estavam muito pálidos. Qualquer pessoa normal ficaria apavorada com o avanço furioso. Mas, aliviado, Miroku viu Inuysha conter o impulso assassino.

Ele recuperou a sanidade a tempo de deter-se antes de atacar o homem que segurava Kagome. O desconhecido a mantinha diante do corpo, e foi justamente a visão da esposa desfalecida e indefesa que o fez parar. Inuyasha encarou o rival, a espada pronta para o ataque, o instinto clamava para que ele enterrasse a lâmina naquele que ousara ameaçar sua esposa.

-#Cuidado – Bek murmurou, reconhecendo a fúria que distorcia os traços do pai. - Ele fez da senhora um escudo.

-#Sim, eu sei. O covarde se esconde atrás de uma saia. Venha me enfrentar como um homem, verme rastejante.

-#Desejo me render. O homem olhou para Miroku. - Desejo me render.

Miroku segurou o braço de Inuyasha para impedir movimentos impetuosos e ordenou:

-#Jogue a espada para longe.

Depois de uma breve hesitação, ainda mantendo Kagome como refém, o homem atirou a espada aos pés de Inuyasha, que tremia sobre o forte impulso de matar, mas deixou Miroku recolher a arma e se aproximar do atacante. Sem dizer nada, Inuyasha embainhou a espada e tirou a esposa dos braços do trêmulo desconhecido. Ele a levou para sua tenda. Ainda a estava deitando sobre a cama, quando Sango e Kanna entraram correndo.

Olhando para Kagome, Kanna anunciou:

-#Vamos cuidar dos ferimentos, milorde. Foi só um golpe na cabeça.

-#Tem certeza?

-#Sim, milorde. Vê? Ela já começa a despertar. Podemos cuidar dela.

Inuyasha olhou para kagome por um momento, lutando contra o pânico diante se dua imobilidade e palidez. Kanna estava certa. Kagome já se mexia e tinha a testa franzida como se os pensamentos despertassem. Virando-se repentinamente, ele saiu da tenda e quase derrubou Miroku, que o esperava na porta.

-#Quantos perdemos? - ele perguntou, caminhando para o único prisioneiro.

-#Dois estão mortos. Três sofreram ferimentos, mas nada muito grave. Foi tolice das mulheres se afastarem daquela maneira, mas seus gritos nos salvaram. - Eles pararam diante do prisioneiro, e Miroku murmurou: - Não vai descobrir nada se matar esse homem.

-#Não vou matá-lo. - Inuyasha olhou para o homem assustado. - Seu nome?

-# Hiten Black, milorde.

-#Quem o mandou aqui, Hiten Black? - Ao perceber a hesitação antes da resposta, Inuyasha praguejou. - Vou arrancar a pele de seus ossos. Tira por tira.....

-#Fomos contratados por seu primo, milorde.

-#Hojo Taisho?

-#Sim, embora tenhamos recebido as ordens do tio dele.

Agarrando o homem pela frente da camisa, Inuyasha ordenou:

-#Você vai procurar meu querido primo Hojo e aquele cachorro vadio que o comanda. Vai aconselhá-los a desaparecer antes que eu os encontre. Não quero matar meus parentes, mas por Deus, não hesitarei em tirar a vida daqueles dois vermes, caso os veja ou sinta o cheiro deles. - Ele jogou o homem para o lado. - Cortem três dedos da mão que ele usa para empunhar a espada – ordenou aos homens que guardavam o prisioneiro - , depois mandem-no embora.

Inuysha caminhou para os barris de água, cerrando a mente para as súplicas do atacante e para seus gritos de pavor e dor quando a ordem foi cumprida.

-#A senhora? - Bek se apressou em providenciar um balde de água para o pai.

-#Kanna garantiu que ela só sofreu um golpe na cabeça.

Miroku sorriu agradecido quando Bek providenciou água para ele também.

-# Por isso sua punição foi tão branda? - ele perguntou.

-#Não. - Inuyasha suspirou enquanto o menino o ajudava a despir a metade superior do corpo. - O homem só cumpriu ordens. Ficou claro que ele controlou a própria força quando agrediu Kagome. Ele só queria contê-la. Compreendi tudo isso quando superei a cegueira da fúria.

Com a ajuda de Bek, Miroku também desnudou o tronco.

-#Acha que foi sensato prevenir Hojo ou seu tio?

Inuyasha deu os ombros e começou a se lavar.

-#Quem sabe? Acredito que esse ataque foi impensado e precipitado. Hojo queria Kagome. Vi a expressão dele quando fui nomeado noivo. Alem do mais, ele é meu único parente além de bek. Não quero matá-lo. O tio dele está por trás disso. Ele quer Hojo como herdeiro dos bens e deve estar disposto a tudo para isso. Temos de nos manter vigilantes. Não quero que a história de minha morte seja verdadeira na próxima vez em que for contada.

-#Especialmente quando há tantas razões para viver – Miroku murmurou, olhando para tenda de Inuyasha.

-#Sim. - Ele olhou na mesma direção enquanto se enxugava.

-#Foi ela quem viu o homem entrando na tenda – relatou Bek. - E empurrou as duas damas para fora, garantindo sua segurança.

-#E foi capturada – resmungou Inuyasha.

-#Quando gritar com ela procure não exagerar.

-#O que está dizendo?

-#Bem, a cabeça dela vai doer por um tempo.

Depois de olhar para o filho por um momento, Inuyasha sorriu.

-#Um cavalheiro não grita com uma dama.

Bek retribuiu o sorriso do pai antes de dizer com entusiasmo infantil:

-#Viu como correram?

-#Sim, os miseráveis foram rápidos na fuga – concordou Miroku.

-#Não me refiro aos homens, sir Miroku. Falo das damas. - Ele sorriu quando os adultos riram. - Nunca pensei que as mulheres pudessem correr tanto. Aposto que elas são mais rápidas que alguns do nosso grupo.

-#Sim elas são velozes. E isso me dá uma idéia. Talvez – Inuyasha continuou rindo - , possamos colocá-las para disputar corridas e ganhar algum dinheiro para nós. - A expressão chocada do filho o fez gargalhar. - É só uma piada, menino. Agora vá providenciar uma refeição para nós. Comerei enquanto cuido de Kagome. Acabei de ver Kanna indo buscar comida. Kagome deve ter despertado.

Enquanto Bek corria a obedecer, Inuyasha foi cuidar de uma tarefa pessoal. Precisava providenciar uma mortalha para os dois mortos. Assim que passassem por uma igreja, cuidaria do enterro em solo sagrado. Lamentava as duas mortes, mas estava aliviado por nenhum deles ser próximo ou ter passado muito tempo em sua companhia. Depois de trocar algumas palavras com os feridos, assegurando-se de que nenhum deles corriam riscos, ele se sentou com Miroku para comer.

Houve um silêncio prolongado antes de Miroku murmurar.

-#Está muito pensativo, amigo.

-#É só efeito da batalha. A calmaria que segue a tempestade. - Podia ver a dúvida no rosto de Miroku. - Como um homem pode evitar que seu coração derreta por uma bela mulher?

-#Não pode. Não se tiver de ser assim.

-# O que tinha de ser era Kagome e Sesshomaru se casarem.

-# Talvez não. Quem sabe como operam Deus e o destino?

-# Não nós, pobres mortais, isso é certo.

-# Eu não me deixaria importunar por isso. Viva esse momento. Apesar de toda a dor que esse sentimento pode causar, não existe nada que possa superá-lo.

-# Fala como se tivesse experiência.

Inuyasha não se lembrava de Miroku ter mencionado problemas semelhantes antes.

-#Sim, é verdade. Foi há muitos anos. Não havia esperança para aquele amor, porque eu era um cavaleiro destituído e pobre, como ainda sou. Mesmo tendo sido breve, foi glorioso.

-# E com isso você não aprendeu nada sobre como conter esses sentimentos?

-# Não quero aprender essa lição. O que aprendi foi perceber quando ele pode trazer alegria ou tristeza. E assim incentivar as possíveis ocorrências felizes. - Ele respirou fundo, sabendo que as palavras seguintes tocariam um ponto sensível. - Eu sabia que meu amor seria infrutífero naquelas circunstâncias, e ainda assim o ofertei. A dama não fez falsas promessas, sempre disse a verdade. Quando o pouco que tínhamos chegou ao fim, a dor foi compartilhada. Ela nunca me tratou com desdém. Seu coração não era escravo, como o meu, mas ela nunca me desprezou por isso. Nunca zombou dos meus sentimentos.

-#E aí está a diferença – Inuyasha murmurou.

Miroku assentiu.

-#Sim, aí está a diferença. Talvez possa pensar um pouco sobre isso.

Prometendo a si mesmo que pensaria, Inuyasha se retirou para sua tenda e dispensou Sango e Kanna. Por um tempo pensou que Kagome estivesse dormindo, até surpreendê-la olhando para ele. Como um criança, ela tentava se esconder fechando os olhos para evitar sua ira, uma raiva que ele já não sentia mais. Inuyasha apagou a vela, despiu-se, deitou-se e tomou o corpo tenso em seus braços.

-# Como está a cabeça? - perguntou, beijando-a na testa para ajudá-la a relaxar.

Kagome soube que ele não estava mais furioso. Sentia-se covarde por ter fingido dormir para evitar a raiva que o marido tinha todo direito de sentir, mas não se sentia preparado para o confronto. No fundo, sabia que as palavras cortantes de Inuyasha poderiam fazê-la sangrar.

-# Doí um pouco, mas não muito. - Ela o enlaçou pela cintura.

-# Foi tolice sair por aí sozinha.

-# Eu não estava sozinha.

Ele riu.

-# Kagome, isso é um sermão. Fique quieta e escute com atenção.

-# Sim, meu marido.

Ele ignorou o toque de impertinência.

-# Foi tolice deixar a segurança do acampamento. Nunca mais se afaste do grupo sem antes me dizer aonde vai e por quê. Sei que esperava me ver furioso, e eu estaria, se não tivesse me mantido afastado até meu sangue esfriar. Felizmente, você não sofreu ferimentos graves, e o aviso que me deu salvou meus homens. Um ataque-surpresa como esse teria acarretado um massacre. O nosso. Em vez disso, perdi apenas dois homens. Afinal, por que deixou o acampamento?

-# Queria colher flores para perfumar esse ambiente.

-# Na próxima vez que quiser flores, avise-me. Mandarei um homem armado para escoltá-la. Talvez dois.

-# Eles não vão gostar muito.

-# Mas farão o que eu mandar mesmo assim. Entendeu?

Ela assentiu.

-# O que aconteceu com o homem que me fez refém?

-# Perdeu três dedos da mão que usava para segurar a espada. E foi mandado de volta ao seu mestre com um aviso.

Kagome sabia que a punição era misericordiosa, comparada ao que muitos outros haviam enfrentado.

-# E quem é esse mestre?

-# Meu primo Hojo.

-# Hojo? - Ela balançou a cabeça surpresa. - Tem certeza?

-# Sim. Esse foi o nome sob o qual o ataque foi perpetrado. Porém, foi o tio dele quem planejou e comandou tudo. Deve saber disso.

-# Sim. E Hojo aceitou as ordens, mesmo não concordando com elas. É sempre assim. Mas por quê? Por que fazer tal coisa?

-# Ele quer tudo. Minhas propriedades, minha fortuna. Tudo pertenceria legalmente a Hojo, mas o tio dele comandaria os bens. Além do mais, Hojo queria você. Não – ele murmurou ao perceber que Kagome pretendia protestar. - Ele queria e ainda quer. E agora sei que esse não teria sido um casamento seguro para você.

-# Como assim?

-# Você poderia ter feito de Hojo um homem.

Ela assentiu, indicando que compreendia.

-# Se Hojo se fortalecesse, se assumisse mais responsabilidades, então ele poderia se tornar um ameaça para o tio. E aquele homem não toleraria uma ameaça.

-#Não, ele cuidaria de remover rapidamente uma ameaça como essa.

-# O que pretende fazer a respeito disso?

-# Já mandei aquele homem de volta para Hojo e seu Tio. Agora eles saberão que o plano falhou, que tenho consciência de seus esquemas. Mandarei avisá-los de que seria sensato desaparecer. Será meu único aviso.

-# Acha mesmo que eles farão como ordena?

-# Espero que sim. Não gostaria de matar alguém do meu próprio sangue.

-# É triste quando familiares brigam entre si. Acontecia muito na família de meu pai.

-# É difícil acreditar. Sua família é tão unida, tão amorosa. Qualquer um vê.

-# Meu pai aprendeu com os erros que testemunhou enquanto crescia, Inuyasha. Ele viu um marido virar a própria esposa contra ele. Viu como, em sua dor, ela jogou os próprios filhos contra o pai. Viu como bastardos, reconhecidos e criados com conforto, mas sem amor, tornaram-se amargos e gananciosos, passando a cobiçar o que lhes fora negado. Enquanto crescia, ele viu pessoas, que deviam ter permanecido unidas por laços de amor e confiança, se afastarem uma das outras. Essas pessoas tramaram, brigaram e mataram até restarem apenas meu pai e o irmão dele. Ele e emeu tio juraram que nunca deixariam esse veneno tocar-lhes o coração. - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Mas minha tia ainda tenta.

-# Por causa de Sango?

-# Sim. Minha tia tem ciúme de um erro que meu tio cometeu quando ainda era solteiro, embora eu deteste pensar em Sango nesses termos. Por causa desse ciúme, minha tia tenta envenenar a família contra o marido. Ela tenta, mas não consegue.

-# Tem certeza disso?

-#Absoluta. Logo os meninos irão para outras casas, e as meninas também. Meu tio vai mandar os filhos para a casa de meus pais. Sango está aqui comigo, como sempre foi planejado. As duas casas se unirão ainda mais. Se algum veneno for instilado, será expelido e anulado.

Inuyasha a ouvia com atenção, compreendendo que aquela era uma boa hora para falar sobre Bek. A conversa sobre Sango a fizera relaxar. Mesmo assim, ele não sabia como começar. Não estava preocupado com a possibilidade de Kagome não aceitar Bek, porque isso seria resolvido. Era a história que teria de repetir que o perturbava. Era sórdida e o fazia parecer um grande idiota. Além do quê, nenhuma esposa ficaria contente ouvindo o marido falar sobre seu amor por outra, mesmo que a mulher em questão estivesse fora de sua vida ou morta. Mesmo assim, ele engoliu todos os receios e começou a contar.

-# Falando em erros de solteiros.... - disse hesitante.

Kagome lutou contra a tensão. Não queria que nada o impedisse de falar o que ele estava prestes a relatar. Ela esperou em silêncio, orando para não sair muito magoada desse momento de revelação.

-#Preciso falar agora – Inuyasha anunciou agitado. - É mais fácil falar sobre certas coisas no escuro.

-# A sensação de estar exposto é menor.

-# Sim, é isso. Kagome, Bek é meu filho.

-# Eu já suspeitava disso. - Ela afagou os cabelos do marido. - Essa coloração é rara.

-# O que vai ouvir agora é uma confidência.

-# Não contarei nada a ninguém – ela prometeu - , exceto, talvez, Sango. E Kanna.

-# A mãe dele era Lady Kikyou Sevilliers. Seu sobrenome de nascimento era Kimura.

-# Não conheço nenhuma dessas famílias.

-# Mas vai conhecer as duas, se formos chamados à corte. Onde a corte está, lá está lady Kikyou.

-# Ela e muito bonita?

-# Sim, muito. Cabelos de ébano, pele de marfim, olhos verdes, curvas suaves. Eu era muito jovem quando a conheci. Tinha apenas vinte e um anos. Aos dezesseis, ela já dominava as técnicas de flerte empregadas na corte, e sua virtude não passava de uma recordação. Mas eu não era apenas jovem. Era tolo também. Acreditei na inocência daquela mulher e decidi que ela era dominada e usada pelo estilo corrupto e pecaminoso da corte. Tornei-me seu amante.

Um lampejo de dor a tomou de assalto. Kagome disse a si mesma que era apenas uma menina de oito anos nesse tempo. A dor desapareceu.

-# Ela correspondia a todos os meus juramentos de amor. - Inuyasha balançou a cabeça. - E me fez crer que havia uma chance de nos casarmos, embora eu fosse só um cavaleiro sem terra. Vendi minha espada para um conde na esperança de obter recompensas que amenizariam minha pobreza. Ela se comportou com dignidade quando chegou o momento da minha partida. Deu-me a certeza de que realmente me amava.

-# E você voltou para ela?

-# Sim. Seis meses depois, ainda sem terra, mas com uma bolsa cheia de dinheiro. Cheia o bastante para comprar uma pequena propriedade. Mas ela já não estava mais na corte. Levei quinze dias para encontrá-la.

-# Onde ela estava?

-# Em um convento, preparando-se para ter meu filho. Bek tinha dias de vida quando encontrei Kikyou. Ela ficou sentada ouvindo com muita calma enquanto eu contava sobre como havia obtido meus ganhos e falava sobre amor e casamento. Quando concluí meu relato, ela começou a rir

Kagome ouviu a dor e a humilhação na voz dele e o abraçou com mais força. Gostaria de poder apagar de seu coração e de suas lembranças toda essa história de dor.

Era difícil, mas Inuyasha conseguiu continuar.

-# Ela disse que nunca havia imaginado que eu fosse tão tolo. Que havia mesmo acreditado em todos os juramentos que ela tinha feito. Lembrei Kikyou sobre o filho que ela acabava de me dar, a vida era a prova de seu amor por mim. Ela riu novamente. Disse que tudo que um filho demonstrava era que seus truques para impedir minha semente de germinar não eram perfeitos. Como também não eram perfeitos os métodos que ela havia empregado para arrancar a criança de seu corpo.

-# Ela tentou matar o filho que estava esperando? - Kagome murmurou chocada.

-# Sim, mas Bek foi forte. Mais tarde eu descobri que seu primeiro sopro de vida também poderia ter sido o último. Ao ficar sozinha com o bebê, ela tentou sufocá-lo. Uma das freiras a surpreendeu, e elas ficaram com o menino. Justificaram seus atos alegando à loucura, mas eu sabia que a intenção dela era não deixar provas de sua falta de castidade. Um casamento já estava arranjado. Eu não podia acreditar. Mais uma vez, insisti para que ela se casasse comigo. Kikyou me chamou de tolo por pensar que ela aceitaria desposar um cavaleiro destituído de terras, alguém que precisava vender sua espada para sobreviver, quando se podia se casar com o rico e nobre Sevilliers. Um homem de muitas posses. Argumentei que ele deixaria de amá-la rapidamente quando a descobrisse violada. Ela riu. Haveria sangramento na cama, e os Sevilliers acreditariam que ela tinha se casado virgem e casta.

-#E você a deixou e ficou com Bek.

-# Sim, eu fiquei com Bek. Mas não consegui desistir de Kikyou, e nisso está minha vergonha. Pouco depois de ela casar com Sevilliers, tornei-me novamente seu amante. Ela sabia usar cegueira de meu coração. Julguei ser seu único amante. Havia rumores sobre seu comportamento leviano, mas eu insistia em ignorá-los.

-# Mas os rumores eram verdadeiros, não eram?

-# Sim, totalmente verdadeiros. Certa noite, eu descobri a verdade em um jardim. Ela fornicava com um cortesão como uma meretriz qualquer. Sabe, acho que era estúpido o bastante para perdoá-la mesmo depois disso. Foi o que ela disse que finalmente me libertou daquela obsessão. O homem falava como se tivesse me vencido, deitando-se com ela, e era alguém que jamais teria me superado com uma espada. Ela riu, dizendo que eu era seu amante mais persistente e duradouro. E disse que meu estado de perplexidade a divertia. O homem manifestou surpresa por ela se deitar com alguém tão grande, tão branco e tão desprovido de atrativos físicos. Ela concordou sobre eu ser bruto e feio, disse que eu merecia todas as piadas e provocações, mas alegou que eu era generosamente dotado. Desde aquele dia, nunca mais me aproximei dela. - Ele suspirou. - Bem essa é a horrível história. Agora, quero saber o que você tem a dizer sobre Bek.

Kagome sentiu um ponta de amargura ao perceber que ele não havia dito que deixara de amar a tal mulher, mas nada comentou. Nesse momento, Inuyasha precisava de uma resposta com relação ao filho. Precisava ter certeza de que ela não o desprezaria nem repeliria o menino por causa do passado.

-# Bek é seu filho. Pelo pouco que vi, ele é um bom menino. Eu jamais rejeitaria por conta das circunstâncias de seu nascimento.

-# Sou grato por isso.

-# Não precisa me agradecer. E..... você não é feio ou bruto.

-# Não sou bonito, kagome – ele respondeu, recusando-se a deixar convencer por elogios vazios. - Não sou Sesshomaru. Não sou Hojo ou Miroku.

-# Eu não disse que é bonito. - Ela o fitou sorrindo. - Porém, se continuar deixando que seu rosto seja espancado, logo poderá se tornar horroroso. - Kagome ficou séria novamente. - Sim , você e grande, mas também e forte e saudável. Tem toda a graça que o destino pode conceder a alguém. É um homem grande, mas proporcional. Nada é muito longo ou curto. Seu rosto não é belo, mas é imponente e inspira confiança. Sua voz e seu jeito de sorrir, são mais do que agradáveis. Quando você sorri, não é para debochar de alguém ou para esconder uma mentira. É adorável. - Ela o tocou na face. - Seus olhos são encantadores. O âmbar profundo e suave traz á mente coisas gentis.

-# Olhos encantadores?

-# Sim. Tive essa impressão desde o início.

Ele a estreitou entre os braços. O instinto sugeria que ela dizia a verdade, que expressava com exatidão seus sentimentos. Kagome percebera e elogiara seus pontos mais favoráveis. De repente, estava desesperado para possuí-la, mas continha essa necessidade. Depois dos eventos do dia, ela precisava descansar.

-# Chega, mulher. Vai me fazer corar. - Ele sorriu ao ouvi-la rir. - Vá dormir, minha pequena. Essa é a cura mais certa para uma dor de cabeça.

Ela se aninhou contra o marido e sentiu a evidência de seu desejo pressionada contra o ventre.

-# Que dor de cabeça?

Rindo, ele a abraçou aceitando o convite implícito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Gente eu nunca demorei tanto pra atualiza uma finc!!!!!  
Bom eu pretendo escrever mais uns capitulos desta finc antes de começar outra!!!  
Então o próximo capitulo sai em breve........**


	5. Chapter 5

-# Meu primo e aquele porco que o domina pouco se importaram com esse lugar.

Tentando acompanhar os passos largos do marido Kagome não respondeu. Sentia a mesma fúria de Inuyasha e , ao lado dele, percorria o castelo. Toda a beleza que podia ter existido na propriedade estava agora, encoberta pela imundície e pela negligência. O belo e rico castelo de que tanto ouvia falar não era adequado ao porco que percorria livremente os aposentos.

Ela lutava contra a raiva. O sentimento era inútil. O dano estava feito. A energia que desperdiçava odiando o causador do estrago seria bem empregada se trabalhasse duro para rapará-lo.

-#Não consigo acreditar que Sesshomaru deixou a situação chegar a esse ponto – Inuyasha comentou.

-#Não – Kagome estava tão ofegante que mal conseguia falar. - Ele parecia apreciar a limpeza.

Ouvindo a respiração arfante, Inuyasha parou para pegá-la nos braços. Kagome era tão leve! Os seios fartos se moviam com o esforço para respirar. Era difícil desviar os olhos do rosto corado. Mesmo assim, a raiva ainda o dominava. Ele voltou a andar. Precisava se mover para lidar com a fúria. Sair do castelo não serviu para aliviar a ira. Do lado de fora, a situação era tão ruim quanto no interior.

-# Há tanto trabalho por fazer – ele comentou.

-# Limpeza, basicamente – Kagome respondeu. - Sim, de cada canto. Cada pedra. - Temos braços suficientes para o trabalho?

Ele beijou-a no rosto.

-# Se não houver, traremos mais gente do vilarejo.

Depois de se certificar que o chão sob uma árvore estava limpo, Inuyasha sentou-se. Kagome não tentou deixar a proteção do abraço. Em vez disso, ela apenas acomodou com mais conforto. Inuyasha já avia notado que ela costumava demonstrar abertamente seu afeto. Essa atitude da esposa despertava nele um sentimento agradável, um sentimento que podia ser perigoso. Essa sensação poderia acabar enfraquecendo a decisão de se manter distante, protegendo assim seu coração já tão castigado. Mas era impossível não retribuir o sorriso caloroso. Não era forte o bastante para resistir a esse tipo de truque de sedução.

-#Está lidando muito bem com tudo isso, minha pequena.

-# Bem, devo confessar que não estou muito satisfeita com a idéia de todo esse trabalho esperando por mim. Porém, todas as tarefas podem ser cumpridas com facilidade, desde que tenhamos braços suficientes. E haverá recompensas por esse esforço. Sob a negligência e a sugeira existe um lugar valioso e belo.

Nos dias seguintes Kagome enfrentou grandes dificuldades para provar as palavras que dissera. O trabalho era árduo para homens e mulheres igualmente. Ela contratou mais alguns trabalhadores, mas foi cautelosa, lembrando que não devia distribuir seu dinheiro livremente. Desde a praga que devastava a população, sabia que não podia mais contar com o trabalho livre e não remunerado dos servos. O pai havia aprendido rapidamente a dominar a arte da contratação e da negociação de pagamento, e ela agora se sentia feliz por ter se dado ao trabalho de aprender com ele. Inuyasha deixou tudo em suas mãos, pois nunca antes tivera de se ocupar de tais questões.

A primeira decisão de Kagome foi limpar tudo. Estava certa de que, concluída essa etapa, poderia ver mais claramente o que precisava ser substituído ou consertado. Por uma semana inteira, ela se dedicou ao trabalho com o mesmo afinco de todos os outros. Quando decidiu que o lugar estava suficientemente limpo, setia-se exausta.

No final daquela semana, ao olhar em volta, ela percebeu que estava cansada demais para apreciar o resultado do esforço. Depois de dispensar os trabalhadores que havia contratado, ela jantou e caiu na cama sucumbindo a exaustão. Quando Inuyasha se deitou, Kagome mudou de posição sem abrir os olhos, incapaz de acordar do sono pesado. Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, estava cansada demais até para desejar ao marido uma boa noite de sono.

Sorrindo, Inuyasha aninhou-a nos braços e sufocou o desejo. Sabia que a esposa estava muito cansada. Ela murmurou seu nome, mas nem se moveu entre seus braços. Dessa vez ele teria de conter seu ímpeto. Nada poderia despertar o interesse de Kagome naquele momento. De repente ele torceu o nariz.

-# O que é esse cheiro?

-# Receio que seja eu – Kagome respondeu sonolenta.

-#Sim , isso eu já havia percebido. O que é?

-#Algum produto que utilizei na limpeza da casa.

-# É horrível! Que produto é esse?

-#Melhor não saber. - Ela se removeu do abraço. - Sei que devia ter tomado banho, mas não consegui. Estou muito cansada. Vou dormir do outro lado da cama.

-#Não vai ajudar muito. - Inuyasha levantou.

Ela tentou chamá-lo de volta, mas, sem forças, adormeceu novamente. Sabia que na manhã seguinte se sentiria mal por tê-lo afastado da cama, mas nesse momento estava exausta demais para se importar. Quando já mergulhava novamente no sono profundo, Inuyasha arrancou as cobertas de cima dela.

-# O que está fazendo? - Ela tentou se cobrir, mas ele a tomou nos braços. - Quero dormir!

-# Vai tomar um banho.

-#Estou cansada....... Vou acabar me afogando.

-#Não se preocupe. Eu mesmo vou cuidar de tudo. - Ele a pôs em pé ao lado da tina que enchera um pouco antes.

De repente, Kagome despertou o suficiente para compreender o que estava acontecendo.

-# O cheiro é tão ruim assim?

-# Receio que sim, meu amor. - Ele riu, começando a despi-la.

Kagome estava cansada demais para ficar embaraçada. Ainda não se sentia confortável exibindo a própria nudez, mas o cansaço era mais do que a modéstia. Franca, ela se entregou aos cuidados do marido.

Inuyasha descobriu que banhá-la era, ao mesmo tempo, frustrante e delicioso. Podia tocá-la e contemplá-la com, liberdade, mas, por causa dessa mesma exaustão que era a causa de toda liberdade, não poderia saciar a fome que o contato físico despertava .Às vezes ficava muito perturbado com a facilidade com que ela despertava sua paixão. Mesmo gloriosa como era, essa ânsia era uma perigosa fraqueza.

Ele a tocava sem pressa. Suspirando, decidiu que Kagome despertaria essa mesma fraqueza em qualquer homem. Por mais difícil que fosse aceitá-la, tinha de reconhecer que a reação era inevitável e natural. Cada manhã que acordava e a descobria em seus braços, a surpresa se renovava. Pensar nisso pouco colaborava para aliviar a dor em seu corpo. Já começava a pensar que nunca seria capaz de contê-lo por completo.

Enquanto a enxugava e vestia com uma camisola limpa, Inuyasha não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Ela parecia embriagada. Com gentileza, ele a pôs na cama. Depois de apagar as velas, deitou-se ao lado dela e a tomou nos braços.

-# Ah, muito melhor – murmurou.

-#Era tão ruim assim?

-# Sim. Agora está cheirosa.

-#Obrigada, Inuyasha. E...... - Apesar do cansaço, podia sentir no corpo do marido as vibrações do desejo. - Eu sinto muito estou exausta.

Ele sorriu.

-# Amanhã estará descansada.

-# Sim, estarei. E daí?

-# E daí que posso esperar.

Ela adormeceu enquanto Inuyasha ainda ria. Sentindo o perfume doce da esposa, ele decidiu que não a deixaria se esgotar novamente. E não tomava a decisão impelindo apenas pelas necessidades do corpo. Pensava também nos riscos à saúde de Kagome. Gostava de ordem e limpeza. Mas esse era um preço alto de mais a pagar. Pensando bem , a frustração que experimentava nesse momento também era um preço alto de mais. Fechando os olhos, ele tentou dormir e ignorar as necessidades não atendidas

Kagome espreguiçou-se sem pressa, ficou observando o marido que se lavava. Ela decidiu que era muito agradável acordar com beijos ardentes e carícias provocantes.

A euforia provocada pelo ato de amor não podia ser ofuscada nem mesmo pela idéia de todo o trabalho que a esperava.

-# Kagome, não quero mais que trabalhe desse jeito.

-#Não?

-# Não. Entendo a necessidade de limpar esse lugar. Mas agora já está tudo limpo. O trabalho que ainda está por fazer pode ser feito sem pressa. Sua saúde é mais importante que a organização de casa. Na verdade, se adoecer, só perderá mais tempo.

-# Sim, você está certo. Pensei nisso quando caí na cama ontem à noite. Foi a imundície. Não consegui suportar.

Ele se aproximou para beijá-la.

-#Eu sei. Mas já está tudo limpo. Só precisa supervisionar o trabalho de manutenção. Cuide de você. E isso é uma ordem – ele concluiu antes de partir.

Kagome não protestou. Essa era uma ordem a que poderia obedecer com facilidade. Havia muitas coisas sem as quais poderia sobreviver, mas limpeza não era uma delas. Não suportaria a sujeira que tinha encontrado na casa. Agora tudo estava limpo. Podia trabalhar menos. Tinha muito tempo para fazer da casa o lugar adorável que ela poderia ser. Daria um passo de cada vez. Em pouco tempo ela começou a se perguntar se mesmo um passo de cada vez não seria demais.

Olhando para o jardim, Kagome resmungou:

-#É difícil distinguir as ervas do mato.

-#Sim – Sango concordou. - É evidente que os tolos nunca se incomodaram com medicamentos.

-#Nem com aromas agradáveis.

-# Isso eu já havia notado.

Kagome arregaçou as mangas e se ajoelhou na terra.

-#Bem, nós não vivemos sem essas coisas. Vamos ver o que é útil no meio dessa confusão. As ervas podem estar enfraquecidas pela falta de cuidado. Porém, creio que ainda há tempo para recuperá-las.

-#Sim. E fazê-las desabrochar. - Sango imitou a prima. - Creio que posso ver algumas plantas úteis.

Um silêncio confortável caiu sofre as duas. Kagome gostava de trabalhar no jardim. A tarefa a acalmava. O trabalho era duro, mas gratificante.

-#Kagome? Você está feliz?

-# Sim, estou. Por quê? Teme que eu seja infeliz?

-# Não. Mas você pouco fala sobre o assunto.

-#Não há muito a dizer. Creio que falamos mais nos momentos difíceis.

-# Sim, às vezes. Quer dizer que ama Inuyasha, então?

-# Ah, essa pergunta.......

-#Sim. Exatamente essa pergunta. Você o ama?

-#Não sei ao certo, Sango. Não é tão fácil saber. Não como eu imaginava que fosse. Só tenho certeza de que gosto muito dele. Mas gostar e desejar eqüivalem a amar? Creio que é possível gostar muito de alguém sem amar essa pessoa. Entende o que digo?

Sango balançou a cabeça.

-#Ele a ama?

-#Quem sabe? Nunca falamos sobre isso. Talvez seja esse silêncio que me mantém na incerteza.

-#Oh. Ele gosta de você. Eu sei.

-#Gosta de mim...... sim. Mas esse gostar leva ao amor, ou é simplesmente o sentimento de um homem por alguém com quem ele divide a cama e tem filhos? Entende o que eu quero dizer? Há muitas respostas para essas questões. Muitas questões. Pode ser amor. Pode ser um sentimento forte e duradouro. Se pudéssemos conversar sobre isso, talvez a confusão se esclarecesse. Mas nunca tocamos no assunto.

-# Precisa dar tempo a ele.

Talvez, mas não sei se Inuyasha é o tipo de homem com quem eu possa conversar sobre essas coisas. Alguns homens se negam a ter esse tipo de conversa.

-#É verdade. Mas há outros que falam de amor com facilidade e mentem.

-# Prefiro o silencioso às mentiras.

-#É mesmo muito melhor. É possível que algo contribua para manter a confusão, algo que, quando esclarecido, poderá revelar as respostas para muitas dúvidas.

-#Bem, há uma coisa. - Ela encolheu os ombros. - Não sei se esse esclarecimento pode resolver tudo. Inuyasha não confia em mim.

-#Não. Está imaginando coisas.

-#Receio que não. Sou tudo que ele aprendeu a evitar. Há uma evidente desconfiança nele, Posso senti-la, embora não tenha certeza de sua profundidade. Pior, não sei quanto dessa insegurança poderei remover. Trata-se de um obstáculo para tudo que podemos sentir um pelo outro.

-# Certamente é. Kagome, acho que tudo que pode fazer é exatamente o que está fazendo. Se alguma mulher merece confiança, essa mulher é você. Logo ele vai perceber que essa insegurança é tola e desnecessária. O tempo resolverá tudo. Afinal, mesmo casados, vocês ainda são praticamente estranhos. Ambos têm muito a aprender sobre o outro. Esse aprendizado leva tempo, mas traz conhecimento e confiança.

-#Talvez. Proferir votos diante de um sacerdote não significa confiança e amor imediatos. Sou muito afortunada. Nunca minha confiança foi desmerecida. Ele não pode dizer o mesmo. Posso confiar com mais facilidade. - Ela sorriu para Sango. - E você, o que decidiu sobre meu marido?

-#Não decidi nada. Não completamente. É verdade que ele pode me causar grande incerteza às vezes.

-#Sim, quando extravasa sua fúria – Kagome riu. - Não há nada a temer nisso, prima.

-#Parece muito segura disso.

-# E estou. Confie em mim. Não há nada para temer na ira de Inuyasha, exceto a possibilidade de ficar surda com seus gritos. Ele brande os punhos, prima. E pode destruir coisas, como fez com a porta do estábulo na semana passada. Mas raramente tocam um ser vivo. Ele conhece bem a própria força e seu temperamento. Sim, ele grita, ameaça..... mas nunca vi meu marido ferir alguém.

-# O criado do estábulo teria gostado de saber disso. Deve ter temido pela própria vida.

-#Imagino que sim. Sua negligência quase aleijou o melhor cavalo de Inuyasha. Muitos outros o teriam punido na hora. Mas o homem continua vivo. E talvez mantenha sua posição de mestre do estábulo, se não cometer outro erro grave.

-#É claro. Vou tentar me lembrar disso na próxima vez em que os gritos de Inuyasha fizerem tremer as paredes.

-#Isto é orégano? - Kagome franziu a testa para a planta diante dela.

Sango estudou as folhas com cuidado.

-#Bem acho que as três do meio são.

Kagome começou a mover o mato que as cercava.

-# Creio que seria mais fácil arrancar o orégano e deixar o mato.

Sango riu, mas logo ficou séria outra vez.

-#Esperava algumas respostas, algum conhecimento. Talvez algumas revelações.

-#Revelações? Sobre o quê?

-#Amor – Sango murmurou corando.

-#Oh, não. Miroku...

-# Sim Miroku. Eu acho. É difícil ter certeza, não só dos meus sentimentos, mas dos dele. Miroku é um mestre na arte do flerte. Receio ver mais em seus sorrisos e em suas belas palavras do que realmente há. Esperava que pudesse me ajudar a esclarecer essa confusão, entender melhor tudo isso.

-# E agora sabe que estou tão confusa quanto você – respondeu kagome. - Lamento prima. Tenho pouco a dizer. Nunca vi Miroku tentar seduzir as criadas da casa. Ele também não costuma acompanhar os outros homens ao vilarejo.

-#Eu sei disso. Mas receio estar vendo apenas o que quero ver. Se diz que também notou o que eu vi, então, talvez, seja verdade, talvez ele seja sincero.

-# Quer saber o que eu faria?

-# Sim. Talvez me ajude.

-# Eu confiaria até ter motivo. E agiria de acordo com sua aparente sinceridade. O excesso de insegurança pode causar a perda de tudo que mais desejamos. Sim, é verdade que o sofrimento é uma possível conseqüência do erro da escolha do objeto de nossa confiança, mas a recompensa que se pode obter justifica o risco. Inuyasha é meu marido, e por isso tenho de suportar a desconfiança dele. Miroku não é obrigado a tolerar sua hesitação. Ele é livre para ir aonde quiser, para procurar alguém que não desconfie de sua sinceridade.

Sango assentiu devagar.

-# Sim, você tem razão. Espero poder seguir seu conselho e ser corajosa o bastante para assumir o risco.

As duas voltaram a trabalhar no jardim em silêncio. O calor do sol vespertino aquecia as costas de Kagome, por isso ela teve consciência de sua remoção. Alguém a observava.

-# Temos nuvens? - Sango perguntou intrigada, erguendo os olhos para o céu claro.

Kagome olhou por cima do ombro e murmurou:

-# Só uma. Uma grande nuvem branca. - Ela sorriu para o marido. - Algum problema, Inuyasha?

-# Pensei que ia trabalhar menos.

Era difícil manter a expressão severa. Kagome estava imunda. Não lembrava em nada a dama que era. E sua aparência inocente o encarava.

-# Essa é a única tarefa do dia.

-#Mas não é fácil, pelo que vejo.

-# Não, mas, como pode ver, tenho ajuda.

-# Isso é tudo?

-# Sim, isso é a comida que terá de estar pronta no final do dia. Os homens tem que comer. Não é muito, Inuyasha. Realmente. Eu gosto disso.

-# Evite apenas o cansaço que a derrubou ontem à noite.

-# Eu prometo. Oh, e Inuyasha? Pode pedir para alguém trazer um carregamento de esterco?

-# Esterco? Para que?

-# Para adubar o jardim. As plantas foram muito negligenciadas. Precisam de nutrição

-# Nutrição? Com esterco? Vou mandar alguém cuidar disso por você – ele decidiu antes de se retirar.

Kagome o viu se afastar. Ele era mesmo muito atraente. A beleza não o enriquecia seu rosto podia ser facilmente encontrada em seu corpo atlético.

Sango riu e corou.

-# O que é agora, sango?

-#Oh, nada..... È só o jeito como você olha para ele, Kagome. Parece sentir.....fome! Sim, fome.

-# É exatamente o que sinto. Meu corpo desperta quando olho para ele.

-# De fato?

-# De fato. Ah, prima, sei que meu marido não é belo, apesar de ter olhos encantadores. Porém, na forma física ele beira a perfeição. Há em seu corpo um poder, uma graça que me fazem pensar num garanhão. Vi essa força desde o início. É claro agora que sei o que acontece no leito nupcial....... Inuyasha e um bom amante, prima. Não tenho com que comparar o que vivemos, mas.... Não , não posso acreditar que outro me daria mais prazer. À noite ou de manhâ.

Sango olhou chocada para Kagome, segurando entre os dedos a erva que acabara de arrancar.

-# De manhã?

Kagome riu.

-# Sim. Uma donzela recebe poucas informações. Esperava apenas suportar meu dever, Talvez não sentir muita dor, ou, caso a sorte me sorrisse, conhecer algum prazer por agradá-lo. Mas obtive muito mais do que isso. Mais do que posso descrever com palavras.

-# É bom, então? - Sango perguntou tímida.

-# Sim, e talvez por isso tenhamos tão poucas informações. Com Inuyasha tudo e tão bom, que começo a pensar que devo sentir amor por ele. Como pode ser diferente? Por outro lado, lembro-me de que ele também aprecia nossa união física. Isso significa que ele me ama? - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Acho que não. A paixão de um homem nem sempre vem do coração. E talvez a da mulher também não. E isso nos remete de volta ao início, à confusão.

Sango assentiu.

-# Para você é mais fácil. A paixão não perturba seus sentimentos nem confunde seus pensamentos. - Kagome sorriu para a prima. - É isso. Como eu imaginava. Porém, embora a corteje, seduza e cubra de atenção, como fazem os amantes, Miroku não é seu amante. Inuyasha era um estranho para mim. E de repente nos vimos casados. Sei que é assim que as coisas costumam acontecer, mas começo a questionar se isso não é errado. Não conheço esse homem que me abraça à noite. E há muitos deveres a que temos que nos dedicar durante o dia. Quando teremos tempo para nos conhecermos? Conversarmos um pouco à noite, quando estamos abraçados no escuro. Mas a paixão que arde entre nós torna essas conversas breves e pouco elucidativas. Ás vezes receio que a paixão se apague. Então, serei forçada a viver com um estranho. Conheceremos o corpo um do outro, talvez tenhamos um filho, mas não nos conheceremos de verdade.

-# Oh, não, Kagome. - Sango tentou confortá-la tocando-a no braço. - Não. Não consigo imaginar tal ocorrência. Vai descobrir que sabe muito mais sobre Inuyasha. Talvez não conheça a profundidade dos sentimentos dele, os temores, esperanças e tudo que há em seu passado, mas sabe alguma coisa, e esse conhecimento só vai crescer com a convivência, porque vocês conversam muito. Eu notei.

Kagome assentiu.

-# Sim, você está certa. Falamos muito, realmente. E essas conversas trarão o conhecimento que quero ter sobre Inuyasha. Preciso procurar conhecê-lo, pensar mais em tudo que conversamos e em tudo que vejo, e o tempo é meu aliado nessa busca. O resto virá com maior facilidade. Terei ao menos uma boa idéia do que ainda preciso saber.

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de um homem com o esterco que Kagome havia solicitado. Ela prometeu a si mesma que não esqueceria o que ela e Sango haviam discutido. A conversa havia sido importante. Pensaria também no que já tinha aprendido sobre Inuyasha e no que ainda precisava saber.

Contudo, ela já se preparava para ir dormir quando encontrou tempo para cumprir essa promessa. Deitou-se e ainda teria alguns minutos de solidão até Inuyasha ir se juntar a ela. Pretendia fazer bom uso desse tempo. Deitada, ela cruzou o braço sob a nuca. Examinaria primeiro o óbvio, aquilo que tinha certeza.

Inuyasha era forte, um guerreiro habilidoso e vencedor. Esse era um ponto positivo. Significava que ela e os filhos estariam sempre protegidos.

A hora também fazia parte de seu caráter. Ele era honrado e justo. O dinheiro não havia sido o único motivo por trás de suas lutas. E ele era gentil. Vira essa gentileza na maneira como ele lidava com outras pessoas, em como a tratava. Deus dera a Inuyasha um corpo forte e grande, mas ele nunca abusara desse evidente porte físico.

A chegada repentina do marido interrompeu sua reflexão. Mas ela não se ressentiu, porque sentia que estava progredindo, construindo uma compreensão dos próprios sentimentos. Retomaria a contemplação em outra oportunidade, porque agora queria apenas estar com Inuyasha.

Ele se despiu e começou a se lavar.

-# Parece que cumpriu sua promessa de ir mais devagar com o trabalho – ele comentou.

-# Sim, eu cumpri.

-#É bom ouvir isso.

-# Fui muito obediente.

-# E é muito ardilosa, também. - Ele sorriu.

-# E você? Trabalhou muito?

Mais um dom favorável: senso de humor. Ele também gostava de provocá-la com brincadeiras e piadas debochadas. Kagome apreciava tais características.

-#Trabalhei muito – ele respondeu. - Na verdade, trabalhei o bastante para planejar o nosso próximo movimento. Logo poderemos viajar para as terras que você herdou com nosso casamento.

-# Ouvi dizer que essa área na fronteira pode ser perigosa e problemática.

-# Sim, ouvi a mesma coisa – Ele apagou todas as velas, exceto a que ardia ao lado da cama.

-# Acha que isso e verdade?

Inuyasha deitou-se e a tomou nos braços.

-# Nem sempre essas histórias são verdadeiras. Não sei ao certo o que nos espera, e não saberei até chegarmos lá. Preciso ir conhecer o lugar. Talvez você deva ficar aqui enquanto eu faço o reconhecimento.

-# Prefiro ir com você.

-# Vai discutir com seu marido, então?

-# Bem..... não exatamente.

-#Não exatamente? Que nome daria a essa atitude, então?

-# Conversar sobre o assunto?

-# Poupe sua retórica, pequena – ele disse, rindo. - Também gostaria de ter sua companhia. Prefiro assegurar sua segurança pessoalmente, garantir seu conforto e saber sempre que está bem.

-# Meu pai nunca mencionou todos esses problemas em Riverfall. Talvez eles não existam.

-# Hum...... Talvez.

Kagome sabia que a atenção do marido não estava mais na conversa. A maneira como ele acariciava suas costas era prova disso. Ela sorriu e o abraçou. Os corpos nus se encontraram.

-# Cansou de conversar, Inuyasha? - ela murmurou enquanto o beijava na orelha.

-# Sim. É bom saber que você percebeu.

-# Uma boa esposa deve saber a hora de se calar.

-#Falaremos mais tarde. Agora, meu interesse está voltado para outras questões.

-# Eu já notei. Pode me dizer que questões são essas?

Inuyasha se deitou sobre ela.

-# Prefiro mostrar, minha pequena.

A gargalhada foi sufocada por um longo beijo. Como sempre, Kagome se deixou dominar pela paixão. Só mais tarde, saciada e feliz nos braços do marido, ela se perguntou por que ainda tentava entender o que sentia. Qualquer que fosse o significado de seus sentimentos, sabia que eram positivos e que não precisava se preocupar com eles.

Ela olhou para o homem deitado a seu lado. Gostaria de saber o que ia na meste e no coração dele. Inuyasha não dava pistas ou indicações. Sabia que nunca teria total certeza de seu julgamento se o baseasse apenas nas ações.

Ainda levava gravada na mente a imagem do rosto de Inuyasha no momento em que ele fora informado de que se casariam. Essa era, em grande parte, a razão da apreensão que a atormentava, das dúvidas em que alguns momentos dominavam-lhe a mente. Teria sido melhor se não tivesse visto aquela expressão. Algo no casamento com ela aborrecia Inuyasha, apesar da paixão que ele demonstrava . De algum jeito, teria de resolver o problema. Só esperava que a descoberta não fosse dolorosa demais e que o problema não fosse de muito difícil solução.

**OoOooOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOooOOoOOooOooOOo**

**Tai gente demorei mais cheguei!!!!!! **

**Desculpa meninas e que tipo ando muito desanimada pra escrever entende...... vo ver se consigo adianta mais essa finc....**

**Gabrielli fionarelli: Tai linda mais um capitulo, e posso dizer que sua cobrança que me incentivo a termina logo esse capitulo......**

**Agome-chan: Bom a Kikyou não demora a aparecer pra inferniza a vida dos dois, pode deixa que a Kagome ainda vai ficar gravida, e logo logo eles vão sofre mais um ataque!!!**

**Carolshuxa: Taí mais um capitulo espero que aprecie este também.**

**HiddenStoryTeller: Eu também to com saudades de ler suas fincs embora meu tempo tá bem curto, eu to reservando um tempo pra leitura agora, to morrendo de curiosidade pra ver o que acontece com a Sakura quando o Li se transforma!!!!**

**Mayu a Chapeleira: Todo mundo tira sarro do começo dessa finc, eu não achei graça quando eu a li pela primeira vez.........rsrsrrsrsrrsrs**

**Neiva: nossa vc por aqui também, agora que fui ler sua review dessa finc, hahahah desculpe pela demora do capitulo...**

**Paty saori: Essa finc não tá nem na metade ainda, e posso aposta que a cada capitulo que se le ela prende mais, as intrigas ainda vão aparecer......**

**Individua do mal: Pode deixa que a Kikyou vai ter o que merece, ela vai se ferra feio!!!! desculpa pela demora do capitulo....**

**Pequena rin: O Inu não e feio acontece que por causa das batalhas ele tem inúmeras cicatrizes principalmente no rosto, e muitas pessoas não gostam da cor do cabelo dele, e nem dele ter a pele muito branca...... Más como a Kagome mesmo descreveu ele tem um corpo de um Deus grego, hahahahah.**


	6. Chapter 6

-# Riverfall fica depois da próxima colina.

Kagome suspirou aliviada ao ouvir o anúncio de Inuyasha. Estava mais do que pronta para concluir a jornada. Se Fechavam a carruagem o calor era insuportável, e para mantê-la aberta tinham de enfrentar a poeira. Eles optaram pela poeira, e agora ela tinha a sensação de estar carregando nas roupas toda terra da estrada. Olhando na direção indicada, ela mal conseguia ver a colina mencionada por Inuyasha. Olhou para o marido, o que cavalgava do lado de fora do veículo.

-# A colina está muito longe? - perguntou.

-#Um dia de cavalgada. Acamparemos logo ali na frente. Há uma pequena clareira e água para os cavalos.

Ela o viu afastar da carruagem e lamentou não ter nada para arremessar contra suas costas largas. O anúncio havia sugerido que o fim da viagem não estava próximo. Mais um dia? Esperava ter água suficiente para um banho, pelo menos.

Quando eles pararam, a noite já caía sobre a paisagem. Kagome falou o mínimo possível até a tenda estar montada e pronta.

Então, com a ajuda de Bek, ela conseguiu tomar um banho. Livre da poeira e do suor, sentia-se muito melhor. Não foi surpresa para ela quando, assim que se retirou da tina, Sango correu a tomar seu lugar. Vestida, com os cabelos presos por uma fita, ela saiu para ir procurar pelo marido. Ele estava sentado perto de uma fogueira em companhia de Miroku, Bankotsu, Henkotsu e Reve.

podia

Inuyasha a observou intrigado quando ela se sentou a seu lado. Notara como o humor da esposa havia desaparecido a cada quilômetro de terra percorrido. Qualquer pessoa teria se ressentido, sabia disso. Mas o silêncio de Kagome podia ser conseqüência de outros aborrecimentos. Talvez ela já tivesse se cansando de sua presença. A novidade do casamento já se esgotara. Talvez não encontrasse mais nada que cativasse seu interesse, agora que havia saciado a curiosidade inicial. Tentando se livrar da apreensão que considerava uma perigosa fraqueza, ele disse a si mesmo que tinha mais com o que se preocupar. Não podia perder tempo como o humor instável de uma mulher.

-#Nunca pensei que houvesse tanta poeira na Inglaterra. - Kagome comentou. - E acho que cada grão dela acabou grudando em mim.

-# A região e seca - respondeu Inuyasha. - Até os homens menos inclinados aos hábitos de limpeza sentiram necessidade de tomar um banho.

-# É verdade - confirmou Miroku. - Todos passaram pelo rio.

-#Sim, somos muito fortes! Não precisamos aquecer a água do nosso banho – Inuyasha acrescentou rindo.

-#Bem, alguns diriam que é loucura pular na água fria quando há um jeito de aquecê-la antes, mas eu nunca diria tal coisa de meu marido – ela respondeu, tomando um gole do vinho que era partilhado por todos. E rio.

-# Não é claro que não. - Inuyasha também riu e tocou os cabelos úmidos da esposa. - Não seria apropriado.

-# Não. Nem mesmo depois de ser ouvido os gritos dos homens fortes e corajosos no riacho gelado.

-# Amanhã, a essa mesma hora, estaremos em Riverfall – Inuyasha prometeu.

-# Os que nos antecedem conseguiram ver o lugar?

-#Só um deles conseguiu. E disse que a construção e sólida e parece ser boa. Construída para servir de defesa e abrigo.

-# É bom saber disso, mas não era esse tipo de conhecimento que eu buscava.

-#Eu sei que não, mas foi só o que ele disse. Não deve ter se aproximado para ver mais do que isso.

-#Oh? Ele não informou ninguém sobre a nossa chegada?

-#Não. Mandei outro homem para cuidar disso. Ele vai fica lá pra cuidar dos preparativos.

-# Lamento não ter questionado meu pai sobre esse lugar.

-# Não pode ser pior do que Saitun Manor.

-# Por favor, espero que não!

A conversa seguia animada, mas Inuyasha se perdeu em pensamentos. Desde a primeira noite de viajem, fizera pouco mais do que dormir ao lado de Kagome. Cansada, ela já havia adormecido quando conseguia ir se juntar a ela na cama. O banho a refrescara. A notícia de que a viajem chegava ao fim também servia para animá-la. Precisava levá-la para a tenda antes que perdesse novamente para a exaustão.

Ele já se levantava e segurava o braço de Kagome, disposto a tirá-la dali, quando um grito de alarme soou entre as árvores mais próxima a clareira. Inuyasha conduzia a esposa para um abrigo seguro, quando um doa vigias deixados por ele na floresta surgiu no acampamento. O homem cambaleava. Ensagüentado e fraco, o homem mal conseguiu emitir novo alerta antes de o ataque começar.

-# Kagome estava aturdida. Entendia o que acontecia, mas hesitava em buscar a proteção da tenda. Queria ajudar, atuar na luta contra os atacantes, más não conseguia passar em nada que pudesse fazer. Inuyasha olhou para ela. Enquanto gritava ordens para seus comandados, ele também conseguiu comandá-la. Apontando o dedo para tenta, deixou clara a ordem silenciosa. Kagome obedeceu e correu para o abrigo.

-#Assim que ela passou pela abertura, a tenda foi cercada por pajens e homens armados. Dessa vez Inuyasha não correria riscos. Não deixaria espaço para um dos atacantes se aproximar sem ser visto. Homens armados guardavam a entrada.

-#O que está acontecendo? - Kanna gritou agarrando-se a Kagome.

Aproximando-se da prima, Sango sussurou:

-#É outro ataque?

Kagome se sentia confortável na presença das duas, apesar do medo.

-#Sim. Outro.

-#Houve um alerta, ou os homens foram surpreendidos? - Sango perguntou.

-#Não foi uma surpresa. Não completamente. Vi homens surgindo do bosque e vi também os homens de Inuyasha correndo para enfrentá-los.

-#Ladrões? Viemos acampar em um covil de ladrões?

-#Creio que não, Kanna. São muitos e estão bem armados.

-# Hojo e o tio novamente? - Sango ainda estava ao lado da prima.

-#Talvez. Não ouso firmar. Afinal, estamos em uma área de conflitos.

Elas permaneceram em silêncio, atentas aos sons da batalha do lado de fora da tenda. Kagome temia por Inuyasha. Era estranho que nada tivesse sentido na primeira luta, quando ele defendera sua vida. Seria algum tipo de premonição? Ela baniu da mente o pensamento assustador. Se não se preocupara da primeira vez, era porque não tinha conhecimentos do custo de uma batalha, porque ainsa não tinha sentimentos profundos pelo marido. Queria se convencer disso e orava por ele e pelo fim da batalha.

Inuyasha lutava e praguejava como mesmo ardor. Sabia que se fracassasse, Kagome sofreria as conseqüências nas mãos dos atacantes.

Foi quando os invasores começaram a se retirar e a batalha perdeu a força, que Inuyasha se viu em maior perigo. Ao retirar a espada do corpo de um homem caído, ele girou sobre os calcanhares e se viu diante de dois grandes oponentes. Eles não pareciam afetados pela luta. De sua parte, sentia-se cansado e desgastado, bem próximo da exaustão.

-# Olhem em volta, cães. Sua matilha já começa a enfiar o rabo entre as pernas. Melhor se juntarem aos outros. - Ele empunhou também a adaga, aumentando seu poder letal.

-#Nesse caso, vamos ter de mandar você para o inferno mais cedo do que planejávamos – gritou um dos atacantes, investindo contra Inuyasha.

Ele se esquivou facilmente do golpe, mais evitar o segundo oponente não foi tão fácil, especialmente porque ele atacava ao mesmo tempo . Pouco habilidosos, eles uniram forças para tentar superá-lo. Miroku, que normalmente protegia sua retaguarda, estava afastado da cena. Teria de contar com a sorte e escapar ileso. Não podia se descuidar das próprias costas. Precisava manter os dois em seu campo de visão. Concentração era a palavra-chave. O sorriso que via nos lábios dos inimigos confirmava suas suspeitas; eles tinham consciência de suas inúmeras desvantagens. Por um tempo, ele os manteve afastados sem muitos problemas. Enquanto testavam sua força lendária e sua reputação de lutador invencível, eles também estudavam sua maneira de lutar. Logo decidiram qual era a melhor forma de ataque. Precisava atingi-los antes que a dupla chegasse a esse perigoso consenso. Era sua única chance de superá-los. Ele investiu contra um dos inimigos e se virou depressa, encontrando o outro despreparado e aberto para o golpe. Sua espada perfurou o corpo do adversário. A vítima caiu; ele removeu a lâmina do corpo inerte e se preparou para prosseguir na aguerrida luta. O adversário agiu depressa. Inuyasha também foi veloz. O suficiente para impedir que o ataque fosse fatal, mas não o bastante para evitar o profundo corte em seu braço. Cambaleando, ele tentou se preparar para um novo ataque, mas a força se esvaía do braço ferido, justamente aquele que empunhava a espada. Lutou contra o sentimento de inevitabilidade. Sabia que aceitar a derrota era a maneira mais certa de promovê-la.

Um sorriso frio bailava no rosto do inimigo. Inuyasha sabia que sua fraqueza havia sido notada. Rngendo os dentes contra a dor, ele ergueu o braço para se defender de um golpe. O impacto foi pura agonia. Era difícil lutar contra a escuridão da inconsciência. Numa tentativa que sabia ser inútil e quase patética, ele levantou a espada para tentar conter mais um golpe.

A espada inimiga não chegou a entrar em contato com ele, porque foi interceptada por uma terceira lâmina. Ao reconhecer Miroku e ver a fúria assassina em seus olhos, Inuyasha cedeu a fraqueza. Praguejando em voz fraca, caiu de joelhos e viu o amigo pôr fim à vida daquele que ousava ameaçá-lo. A batalha chegava ao fim. Os atacantes se retiravam, correndo como coelhos assustados na tentativa de salvar a própria vida.

Miroku se abaixou ao lado de Inuyasha e forçou um sorriso, mas os olhos revelavam preocupação.

-# Está tão ruim assim?

-# Não. O sangramento é intenso o bastante para me deixar sem forças. Vencemos?

-# É o que parece. Mas ainda não sei dizer quanto essa vitória nos custou.

-# Espero que não tenha sido um preço alto demais.

-# Não. Pode parecer terrível à primeira vista, mas não foi nada sério.

Miroku ajudou-o a se levantar. Juntos, viram Kagome, Sango e Kanna saírem cautelosas da tenda.

Atraída pelo silêncio que seguia o estrondo da batalha, Kagome olhava em volta. Mais uma vez, um aviso soara a tempo de salvá-los do pior, mas era fácil perceber que esse ataque custara mais ao grupo do que os anteriores. Ela não perdeu tempo pensando nisso. Sua maior preocupação era encontrar o marido. Quando finalmente o viu, sufocou um grito. Inuyasha estava coberto de sangue e se mantinha em pé com a ajuda de Miroku. Ela correu para o marido seguida por Sango e Kanna. Desesperada, agarrou-se à túnica ensagüentada.

-#Está ferido! - Sabia que afirmava o óbvio, mas estava apavorada.

-# É só um arranhão.

-#Um arranhão? Está coberto de sangue!

-# Não é só meu. E nós vencemos a batalha. Acabou. Acalme-se.

-# Acalmar-me? Está aí sangrando como um porco e quer que eu tenha calma? Miroku, Hankotsu, levem-no para a tenda. Água. Preciso de água. E bandagens - ela concluiu, correndo na frente para preparar a tenda.

Sango segurou o braço de Kanna, impedindo-a de seguir Kagome, e olhou para os três homens.

-# Se o seu ferimento não é mesmo grave, milorde, talvez Kanna e eu possamos ajudar os outros feridos.

-# Sim, podem ir – Inuyasha respondeu. - Hankotsu, Miroku pode me levar até a tenda. Leve as mulheres até onde estão os feridos.

Enquanto os outros se afastavam, Inuyasha murmurou para Miroku.

-# O que aconteceu com Kagome? Ela manteve a calma na última batalha, quando quase foi raptada.

-# Daquela vez o marido dela não foi ferido.

-# Talvez tenham sido muitas batalhas em pouco tempo. Ela pode temer viver cercada delas.

Miroku suspirou irritado.

-# É claro. Ela não pode ter ficado nervosa só porque o encontrou ensopado de sangue.

-# O ferimento não é tão grave.

Kagome se sentia mais calma, mas a tranqüilidade só perdurou até Miroku e Inuyasha entrarem na tenda. Ver novamente o marido pálido e ensangüentado reacendeu seu pavor. Trêmula, ela estendeu um lençol sobre a cama antes de Inuyasha se deitar nela, Miroku a ajudou a despi-lo, deixando-o apenas com a calça. Ela limpava o ferimento quando Hankotsu entrou. Era difícil conter o impulso de mandar todos saírem dali. Respirando fundo, se concentrou no ferimento e tentou não desmaiar diante da visão assustadora do corte profundo. Enquanto trabalhava, ouvia a conversa entre os três homens.

-# As mulheres foram cuidar dos feridos? - Inuyasha perguntou a Hankotsu, tentando ignorar a dor.

-# Sim. Talvez até salvem aquele que julguei condenado à morte. O homem que deu o alarme e salvou todos nós. Espero que ele não pague com a vida pelo ato de coragem. Algum prisioneiro?

-# Não. E não se aborreça com isso. O morto revelou tudo que precisávamos saber.

-# Mas como?

-# Lutei contra um deles no último ataque.

-# Tem certeza disso?

-# Ninguém esquece um rosto feio como aquele.

-# Então – Miroku murmurou -, Hojo e o tio não deram ouvidos ao nosso aviso.

-# Parece que não. Aquele primeiro ataque não foi só uma reação à raiva – Inuyasha respondeu.

-# Não. - Miroku suspirou, sabendo que a batalha contra os parentes incomodaria Inuyasha. - Isso é guerra. Hojo e o tio pretende ir até o fim nisso.

A notícia só aumentava a inquietação de Kagome. Sabia que estava perdendo a batalha contra o medo e todas as outras emoções que a afligiam. Ela cobriu o ferimento com uma bandagem e continuou ouvindo a conversa, tomando conhecimento dos planos dos homens para deter Hojo e o tio. O que ouvia só aumentava sua aflição. Foi um alívio ver Miroku e Hankotsu partirem.

Ao terminar, foi lavar as mãos e ficou olhando para elas posicionadas sobre a bacia com água. Ver o sangue do marido acabou com o pouco de controle que ainda lhe restava. Ela mergulhou as mãos na bacia e as esfregou com desespero enquanto chorava. Sabia que não poderia se conter, mas se esforçou para manter o pranto silencioso. Não queria que Inuyasha a julgasse fraca e inútil, incapaz até de cuidar de seus ferimentos.

-# Kagome – Inuyasha chamou preocupado, estranhando o vigor com que ele esfregava as mãos.

A resposta foi o silêncio. Intrigado, ele a viu secar as mãos e guardar tudo que havia usado para fazer o curativo. Seus movimentos não tinham a graça habitual. Era evidente que ela estava chorando, ou não faria tantos ruídos abafados. O comportamento da esposa o confundia. Ela parecia muito abalada por conta de seu ferimento.

-# Kagome.

Ela se virou e ficou apavorada. Inuyasha estava quase em pé. Esquecendo a intenção de esconder o pranto, ela correu a ampará-lo.

-# O que está fazendo?

Inuyasha tocou-a no rosto e ignorou a dor na ferida.

-# Esteve chorando. Não....... Está chorando.

-#Não estou. Deite-se. Esqueceu que está ferido?

Ele se deixou acomodar novamente na cama, mas manteve o olhar fixo no rosto marcado pelas lágrimas. - Parece estar mais preocupada que eu com esse arranhão.

-# Arranhão? Chama isso de arranhão? Um arranhão não precisa ser costurado. Também não ensopam uma túnica de sangue. E não acabam com a força de um homem a ponto de ele precisar de ajuda para chegar a sua cama.

-# Só fiquei fraco um pouco. - Ele conteve um sorriso.

-# E nesse momento podia ter a cabeça arrancada do pescoço. - A idéia a fez tremer de pavor.

-# Kagome, apague as velas. Todas, exceto a mais próxima da cama.

-# O quê?

-#Apague as velas. Isso mesmo – ele a incentivou ao ver que sua ordem era acatada. - Agora, dispa-se e venha se deitar a meu lado.

Ela obedeceu ao comando sem esconder sua irritação, movendo-se com enorme cuidado ao se aproximar dele. Quando o braço saudável a envolveu, ela quase se atirou contra Inuyasha. Agarrando-o com desespero, buscou conforto em seu calor, na força de seu corpo, nos batimentos fortes de seu coração. E prometeu a si mesma que aprenderia a se controlar no futuro.

-# Já viu minha cicatrizes e sabe que posso levar um ou outro golpe de vez em quando – ele murmurou.

-# Sim. Eu sei. - Mas nunca havia pensado no sangue, na dor ou no perigo que produzira cada uma daquelas cicatrizes.

-#Sei que perdi muito sangue e fiquei um pouco fraco, mas o ferimento não é grave.

-# Também sei disso. - E sabia que os pontos eram necessários apenas para reduzir a extensão da marca.

Ele a beijou na testa.

-#Então, pode aplacar seus temores.

-# Não. Minhas lágrimas e essa atitude tola de mulher fraca..... sim. Mas não meus medos. Hojo aquele verme que ele chama de tio querem pôr fim a sua vida. Como disse Miroku, isso é guerra. Eles vão tentar outra vez.

-# Estou preparado. Sofremos um ataque, mas agora entendo que foi mais que isso. Foi uma tentativa de assassinato.

-# Seu assassinato.

-# Sim. Eles afastaram Miroku de seu posto às minhas costas, deixando-me diante de dois inimigos e sem nenhuma ajuda. Isso não pode voltar a acontecer. Na próxima vez, estaremos preparados para esse tipo de plano. Sobrevivi a batalhas com homens mais fortes e mais habilidosos.

-# Eu sei. Perdoe minha fraqueza. Não voltarei a desapontá-lo. - Sentia-se embaraçada.

-# Você não me desapontou. Mesmo abalada, cuidou do meu ferimento e se manteve firme no momento de necessidade. Preciso me emprenhar para protegê-la desse tipo de violência no futuro.

-#Não foi a violência. Não foi a batalha.

-#Bem, lembro-me de que se manteve mais firme naquele primeiro ataque.

Inuyasha sentiu uma pontada de esperança aquecendo seu peito. Se não havia sido a batalha, devia ter sido o ferimento. E se ela se abalara tanto com isso, devia sentir alguma coisa mais séria e profunda por ele.

-#Sim, é verdade. É muito estranho. Não senti medo nem me preocupei com a possibilidade de você ser ferido naquela ocasião. Dessa vez não tive tanta confiança. No momento em que o ataque ocorreu, temi por sua vida. Busquei razões para essa mudança. Não quero essa capacidade de...... bem, de prever o que vai acontecer. Agarrei-me a razões tolas, sem fundamento. E acho que ver concretizado um temor que eu preferia poder só alimentou minha tolice.

-#Esses sentimentos não são tão raros quanto pode imaginar. Homens que se vêem na iminência de uma batalha freqüentemente sentem o próprio destino ou o daqueles mais próximos.

-#Espero não ser amaldiçoada com esse dom. Já é terrível você ter de lutar.

-# Um homem......

-# Eu sei que o mundo e assim. Sei que é necessário. Na verdade, aprendi a lidar com isso há muito tempo porque meu pai e meus irmãos sempre partiam para o campo de batalha. Mas sentir qual será seu destino todas as vezes? Não, espero não ter de sofrer essa sina.

-# Talvez tenha sentido que o ataque era perpetrado por Hojo, de seu desejo de me matar – ele murmurou.

-# Não acredito que Hojo deseja mesmo matar você. O tio dele....

-# Os dois são um só.

-# Sim. Talvez tenha razão. Quando o ataque ocorreu, tive de reconhecer esse pressentimento que havia tentado ignorar. Oh, Inuyasha, não quero ficar viúva!

-# Nem eu pretendo fazer de você uma viúva.

Ela riu. Era o momento perfeito para expressar o que trasbordava de seu coração, mas hesitou. Era um conhecimento ainda muito novo, assustador. A certeza viera ao ver o marido fraco e

ensangüentado . Queria saborear por um momento como era estar profundamente apaixonada por Inuyasha. E também queria manter esse sentimento puro, imaculado, livre de uma possível ausência de resposta ou de uma reação insatisfatória do marido.

Ela suspirou ao sentir a mão deslizando por suas costas. - Seu ferimento......

-# Não estou aleijado. - Pelo contrário. Sentia-se vivo e saudável, um homem pleno de vida e vigor.

Kagome correspondia ao sentimento, a julgar por seus gemidos abafados.

-# Devia descansar.

-# A batalha aqueceu meu sangue, doce kagome, e você o efervesceu.

-# Tem certeza de que ainda sobrou sangue suficiente para ser fervilhado?

Ele a apertou contra o corpo, pressionando-a contra a evidência de seu desejo.

-# Mais do que suficiente. E você? Está cansada demais para pôr à prova minha afirmação?

Ela sorriu.

-# Acho que pode me convencer, se procurar se emprenhar.

Inuyasha beijou-a. Ele prolongou o beijo e tornou-o mais profundo e sensual, despertando seus sentidos. Era delicioso perceber Kagome responder com ferocidade crescente. Senti-la friccionando o corpo contra o dele destruiu o pouco controle que ainda tinha sobre os próprios impulsos. Sabia que ela estava preparada para recebê-lo.

-# Entregue-se a seu marido, minha doce Kagome.

Corando, ela o montou e se entregou ao desejo.

-# Não sei se entendo o que espera de mim.

-# Quero que me conduza nessa dança. Mova-se sobre mim, querida.

Ela atendeu ao pedido. A paixão ganhava força e tornava-se selvagem. Kagome era cuidadosa, pois temia machucá-lo ainda mais. O gemido rouco de Inuyasha indicou que a sensação predominante era de prazer, não de dor. A união entre os corpos era ainda mais perfeita que antes.

Ela se movia. As sensações roubavam-lhe o fôlego e davam mais velocidade aos movimentos. As mãos do marido em seu quadril a impeliam a prosseguir.

Inuyasha mantinha os olhos abertos, pois queria acompanhar dança de expressões no rosto de Kagome. Vê-la alimentava seu prazer. Sentia uma alegria que nenhuma palavra poderia descrever. Ele ergueu as mãos para segurar os seios tentadores, e o contato fez acelerar ainda mais o ritmo. Sabia que logo chegariam ao clímax.

Ele a puxou para um beijo feroz. O jeito como ela reproduzia com a língua os movimentos do corpo o levava à loucura. O grito de prazer explodiu em sua boca e ela o seguiu na explosão sensual e incontrolável.

Vários minutos transcorreram antes de Inuyasha reunir a força para se mover ou fazer qualquer coisa além de respirar e segurá-la contra o peito. Kagome adormeceu a seu lado, aninhada em seu peito. A satisfação podia ser ouvida na respiração profunda, podia ser sentida no corpo quente e relaxado. Como sempre, observá-la o surpreendia e fascinava. Não podia deixar de pensar em como uma beleza tão delicada encontrava prazer com um homem como ele. Envergonhava-se com a admissão, mas sabia que havia uma razão para a necessidade de observá-la enquanto faziam amor. Precisava ter certeza de que tudo não passava de uma encenação, de que o prazer que ela parecia sentir em seus braços eram genuínos.

-# Como vai o ferimento? - Kagome perguntou sonolenta e sem abrir os olhos.

-# Não sinto dor – ele mentiu. O desconforto era um preço pequeno a pagar pelo que acabara de viver.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. Sabia que o marido não dizia a verdade, mas escolheu não desmenti-lo. Se havia existido alguma dor, não devia ter sido muito intensa, pois não havia fraqueza no braço forte nem agonia na voz. Ceder ao desejo certamente não causara grande dano ao marido.

**OoOOoOoOoOooOoOOoOOoOOooOooOOoOOooOOooOOooOOOooOOoooOoooOOooo**

**Taí gente mais um capitulo !!!! Espero que gostem, fiquem sossegadas que nunca abandono uma finc minha....**


	7. Chapter 7

-# Ah, vejo que ainda está forte e saudável, Janet.

-# Kagome provocou ao cumprimentar a mulher ao lado do galpão da lavanderia.

-# É cedo, milady. Ainda posso pegar uma friagem.

Kagome revirou os olhos num gesto de exasperação, mas também riu. Riverfall havia sido uma agradável surpresa. Era preciso pouco trabalho para tornar o lugar habitável, embora tudo ali foce simples. A simplicidade não a incomodava. Seria agradável dar os próprios toques a casa.

Porém, os trabalhadores e o povo que vivia em torno de Riverfall precisava de boas noções de higiene pessoal. Ela ignorara os uivos, pusera de lado todos os temores de contrair uma friagem fatal por causa de um banho, e insistira para que todos seguissem as mesmas regras de higiene que ela adotava. Muitas das queixas e das apreensões haviam desaparecido com o passar do tempo, e ninguém morrera por ter perdido a grossa camada de sujeira sobre a pele. Alguns, como Janet, se sentiam à vontade para brincar e fazer piadas. Kagome esperava não encontrar grande resistência quando, dentro de alguns dias, anunciasse a regra do banho diário e da limpeza completa da casa uma vez por semana.

-# Bem, em dois dias tentaremos novamente – ela provocou Janet enquanto inspecionava o resultado da limpeza. - Vejo que o jovem Bek tem pulado na cama com os pés sujos de barro. Os lençóis revelam as travessuras.

Rindo enquanto esfregava o lençol imundo, Janet concordou:

-# Sim, ele é um garoto cheio de vida e energia.

-# Falarei com ele pessoalmente sobre os lençóis. Bek precisa aprender a poupar o trabalho alheio sempre que for possível. Se a conversa for insuficiente, farei com que ele lave os próprios lençóis. Garanto que essa será uma lição inesquecível. - Kagome sorriu ao ouvir a gargalhada rouca de Janet, depois seguiu em sua ronda.

No pouco tempo que estava em Riverfall, encontrara poucas coisas que precisavam ser corrigidas. As pessoas eram negligentes com a higiene pessoal , mas não havia mais falhas que pudesse criticar. Todos trabalhavam com empenho e competência. Talvez isso contribuísse para o profundo sentimento de adequação que experimentava naquela terra. Se pudesse escolher sua residência, certamente optaria por Riverfall, mas não sabia se isso seria conveniente a Inuyasha. Afinal, Saitun Manor era a propriedade da família dele.

Percebendo a presença de Bek, ela se encaminhou para onde estava o menino. Parando ao lado do pai, ele assistia ao treino dos homens com sua espadas. A presença de Inuyasha ao lado do menino a fez hesitar. Bek era filho dele..... não dela. Balançando a cabeça, ela seguiu em frente. Formavam uma família. Pra que tudo desse certo, precisava tratar Bek como trataria os próprios filhos. Só esperava que o marido compreendesse e concordasse, porque, caso contrário, a situação poderia se tornar dolorosamente complicada.

Inuyasha sorriu ao vê-la se aproximar.

-# Encontramos lutadores habilidosos aqui. Seu pai administrou bem a propriedade.

-#Ele mandou para cá os homens que pareciam mais..... bem, entediados com a relativa paz de onde morávamos.

-# E fez uma boa escolha. Aqui eles têm com que se ocupar, mas não tanto quanto faziam imaginar os rumores que ouvimos.

-# Esse e um grande consolo – ela respondeu sorrindo para sua expressão séria.

-# Na verdade, vim falar com Bek. - Ela olhou para o menino, que sorriu intrigado.

-# Quer minha ajuda para alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou.

-# De certa forma, sim. Notei que esquece de limpar os pés antes de subir na sua cama. Francamente, seus lençóis dão a impressão de que você pulou na cama com os pés sujos de barro.

-# O lençol é lavado. As mulheres cuidam disso.

-# Sim, aí está o problema. Você os deixa tão sujos, que as mulheres levam muito mais tempo lavando seus lençóis do que cuidando do restante da roupa.

-# O trabalho delas é esse. Limpar as coisas que sujamos.

-# Eu sei, mas isso não quer dizer que devemos ser relaxados para tornar o trabalho mais difícil. Quero que limpe os pés antes de ir para a cama, e quero também que pense um pouco mais nas pessoas que têm que limpar o que você suja. - Ela notou o silêncio prolongado do menino. - Estamos entendidos, Bek?

-# Sim. - Ele se afastou.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha.

-# Não queria que ele se zangasse.

Rindo, Inuyasha passou um braço sobre seus ombros e beijou-lhe a testa.

-# Receio que ele tenha o temperamento do pai. Como é ainda muito jovem, não aprendeu a dominá-lo.

Kagome sorriu, depois o observou por um momento enquanto pensava.

-# Entendeu que tive de censurá-lo?

-#Sim. Ele precisava aprender a pensar nos outros. E mesmo que não concordasse com você, jamais diria tal coisa na frente do menino. Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde, está bem? O que penso e que Bek deve aprender a respeitá-la como me respeita.

Kagome o abraçou com força.

-# Obrigada, InuYasha.

-# Por nada, embora eu nem saiba o que fiz.

Ainda rindo, ela voltou para o interior do castelo. Inuyasha aceitava sua autoridade sobre o filho. Duvidava de que ele pudesse entender o que isso realmente significava para ela. Agora, só precisava pensar em como faria Bek aceitar essa mesma autoridade. Como o passar do dia e a continuação da expressão carrancuda no rosto do garoto, ela deduziu que teria que enfrenta uma batalha.

Essa suspeita se confirmou na manhã seguinte, para sua enorme decepção. Ao deixar o salão onde tomara o desjejum, ela viu Janet descendo a escada carregando vários lençóis. Mesmo enrolados como estavam, era possível ver marcas escuras neles.

-# Bek voltou a pisar nos lençóis com os pés sujos?

-# Sim, milady.

-# Por Deus – Kagome gemeu depois de examiná-los. - Não vai lavar esses lençóis, Janet. Prepare a tina, mas espere por mim no galpão. Vou buscar Bek. Como soube que teriam que ser lavados novamente?

-# O menino me chamou e ordenou a troca e a lavagem dos lençóis de sua cama.

-# Que arrogância!

Kagome dispensou a criada e suspirou. Pelo menos o menino a enfrentava abertamente, em vez de tramar por suas costas. Quando se virou para ir procurar o garoto, ela se viu frente a frente com Inuyasha. Ele a observava na porta do salão.

-#Problemas? - Perguntou.

-# Um pouco. Sabe onde está Bek?

Levando a mão ás costas, Inuyasha puxou o filho para a frente.

-#Ele estava escondido no corredor. Agora entendo por que se esforçava tanto para não ser visto.

Com as mãos na cintura, ela olhou para o garoto com o ar mais severo que conseguiu compor.

-# O que você fez? Pisou no maior lamaçal e depois foi sapatear em cima da sua cama? Não me surpreenderia descobrir que levou o barro em baldes para sujar os pés várias vezes entre uma dança e outra. Não sei como conseguiu dormir naquela imundície.

O olhar culpado indicou que ele não havia dormido na cama. Ela quase riu. Esse seria um erro grave, sabia, por isso tratou de conter o riso e manter a expressão severa.

-# Como se não bastasse, ordenou que a pobre Janet fosse remover as lençóis para lava-los.

-# Esse é o trabalho dela – Bek disparou.

-# Sim, mas não porque um menino decidiu se comportar mal. Acho que você precisa ter noção de quanto é penoso esse trabalho que impõe a outros com tanta tranqüilidade.

-# O que? - Bek gritou quando ela o segurou pela orelha.

-# Vai lavar o lençol que sujou, mocinho.

-# Não! Esse trabalho é das mulheres! É obrigação de Janet, não minha. É dever dela. Papai!

-# Acho que a solução e justa – Inuyasha respondeu calmo.

-# Justa? Serei um cavaleiro, um guerreiro.

-# Sim, um cavaleiro – Kagome confirmou. - E os cavaleiros seguem as regras. Eles têm consideração por aqueles que garantem seu conforto, pelos que contam com sua proteção. E agora você vai aprende o que é condideração.

Kagome segurava a orelha de Bek, obrigando-o a marchar para o galpão da lavanderia. No início, Janet e as outra mulheres hesitarm. A final, o menino era filho do senhor da propriedade. Mas logo elas acataram a determinação da senhora. Bek era teimoso.

Quase uma hora mais tarde, Kagome sentiu que podia finalmente deixá-lo entregue aos cuidados das outras mulheres. Mesmo carrancudo como estava, ele parecia resignado com o próprio destino.

**OooOoooOOoooOooooOOoooooOoooooOooOOoOOooOooOOooOooOOOOOoOOooOoOo  
**

**Olá eu sei que demorei e postei pouco ainda por cima, más e que tive tantos problemas e tantos imprevistos, e ainda por cima fui demitida!!!!  
O bom e que agora tenho tempo livre pra escrever.....**

**Agradeço de coração todas vocês por estarem lendo, bom agora vaI dar pra posta todo dia hahahahaha.......**


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome terminou de supervisionar todas as tarefas domésticas, depois foi para cama. Deitada de costas, fechou os olhos e sentiu uma forte compaixão pelos pais. Disciplinar uma criança teimosa não era fácil. Uma mulher adulta encontrava dificuldades para impor sua vontade a um menino! Pensativa, sentiu que não estava mais sozinha. Quando abriu os olhos, viu Inuyasha se sentando na cama ao seu lado.

-# Ele é teimoso..... - murmurou o pai constrangido.

-# Sim.

-# E temperamental.

-# Oh, sim, certamente.

Inuyasha riu do tom enfático da resposta.

-# Bek criou dificuldades?

-# Algumas, mas se dedicou a cumprir a tarefa. Espero que ele compreenda que o trabalho é difícil e sinta um pouco de piedade por aquelas criadas que se responsabilizam pela lavagem das roupas.

-# Sim. Essa é uma lição que ele precisa aprender. Ele não teve quem o ensinasse. Não com a vida que levou até agora.

-# Eu sei. Por isso me limitei a censurá-lo de maneira tão branda na primeira vez. Mas ele precisa aprender. E tem de aprender do início.

-# Sim, e você precisa de um tempo longe de tudo isso. - Ele se levantou e a puxou pela mão, indicando que devia acompanhá-lo.

-# Eu preciso, não é?

-# Sim, precisa. Tem trabalhado duro desde que chegamos aqui. Primeiro cuidou de mim até a ferida fechar, depois se dedicou à supervisão das tarefas domésticas. E agora ainda tem de medir forças com um menino teimoso. Sim, precisa se afastar por um tempo. - Ele a levou para fora do quarto.

-# E para onde fugirei?

-# Para um recanto muito sossegado que encontrei cavalgando pela propriedade.

Ela não fez mais perguntas, porque já se aproximavam do estábulo. Inuyasha havia mandado ensilar apenas um cavalo. Ele a acomodou na frente do corpo e juntos deixaram a área protegida da propriedade. Inuyasha recusou a oferta da escolta. Kagome mantinha os olhos voltados para a terra diante dela. Cansada da jornada, ela pouco notou quando chegaram, e ainda não havia tido oportunidade para explorar a área além das muralhas.

O local onde pararam a deixou momentaneamente sem fala pela beleza. Irrigado pelo mesmo riacho que cortava Riverfall, a área era verde e exuberante. Havia flores em abundância. A água corria pelo leito rochoso entoando uma canção envolvente. Kagome se aproximou do riacho e molhou os dedos na água fresca.

-# É tão gelada quanto parece – ela murmurou, secando a mão na saia.

Sentando com as costas apoiadas contra um tronco de árvore, Inuyasha assentiu:

-# Ela recebe pouca luz do sol.

-# Uma pena. Parece convidativa. - Ela foi se sentar ao lado do marido e riu quando ele a tomou nos braços. - É tão tranqüilo aqui.... Quando encontrou esse paraíso?

-# Quando percorria as fronteiras da propriedade.

-# A terra é boa?

-# Parte dela, sim. Não vai nos fazer ricos a ponto de nunca termos de contar nossas moedas, mas também não vai nos empobrecer.

-# É boa o bastante, então.

-# Sim. - Inuyasha a beijou demoradamente. Quando encerrou o beijo, ele disse: - Posso falar com Bek, se quiser.

-# Não. Acho que será melhor se eu cuidar disso sozinha.

-# Sim, eu também penso assim, mas quis fazer a oferta. Creio que as coisas mudaram depressa demais para o menino. Ele perde o controle sobre seu temperamento com mais freqüência que antes.

Kagome segurou as mãos dele.

-# Ele vai se aquietar. Deve estar com medo de você deixá-lo de lado. Logo perceberá que seu lugar está assegurado. Suspeito de que ele também não esteja habituado a cumprir ordens de uma mulher.

-# É verdade. Ele tem vivido em um mundo de homens...... - Inuyasha franziu a testa ao perceber que o cavalo se agitava repentinamente.

Sentindo a súbita tensão no marido, Kagome perguntou:

-# Algum problema?

-# Não sei. - Colocando-a no chão a seu lado, ele tocou a espada. - Alguma coisa perturbou o cavalo.

Kagome começava a se levantar cautelosa quando uma flecha cortou o ar. Ela gritou aterrorizava ao ver que a ponta afiada encontrava o tronco da árvore e prendia o braço de seu marido. Quando fez menção de ajudá-lo, Inuyasha usou a mão livre para fazê-la parar. Praguejando vigorosamente, ele usou a adaga para cortar o tecido da manga da casaca e libertar-se. A flecha não causara nenhum ferimento. Mas era um alvo perigosamente fácil. Ele ainda terminava de se libertar, quando outra flecha zuniu no ar e se cravando no tronco da árvore, agitando seus cabelos.

Livre, Inuyasha segurou a mão de Kagome e correu para montaria. Ele parou furioso ao ver que o animal era atingido por uma flecha. Virando-se rapidamente, correu para o bosque, buscando a proteção das árvores e da penumbra.

Identificando um bom esconderijo, fez Kagome se abaixar e se ajoelhou ao lado dela. O inimigo teria de caçá-lo, expondo-se nessa busca. Essa era uma pequena vantagem da qual pretendia tirar grande proveito. Certificando-se de que Kagome estava bem controlada, embora um pouco ofegante, ele estudou a área que os cercava.

Kagome tentava se manter quieta enquanto respirava profundamente, buscando recuperar um mínimo de tranqüilidade. Inuyasha não estava ferido. Seu marido era um homem de muita sorte. Mais do que qualquer outro que já havia conhecido. Esperava que essa tendência se mantivesse. Sabia que precisariam de uma carroça transbordando de sorte para poderem escapar ilesos.

Ela ouviu alguém se aproximar e sentiu que Inuyasha ficou tenso, os olhos buscando a origem do som. O breve toque do dedo indicador em seus lábios nem era necessário, porque sabia que devia ficar quieta. Conhecia o valor do silêncio em situações como essa. Movendo-se o mínimo necessário, olhou na mesma direção em que Inuyasha olhava e viu três homens caminhando cautelosos na direção em que eles estavam. Sabiam que eles haviam sido enviados por Hojo para matar Inuyasha.

-# Acho que isso não é muito inteligente – resmungou um deles. - Ele pode estar escondido em uma infinidade de buracos no meio de tantas árvores.

-# Quieto, cachorro covarde. Ele é só um homem, e ainda tem de proteger a mulher. Vamos nos separar aqui – decidiu o mais alto dos três. Ele olhou para o mais hesitante - Você vai na frente. Eu vou pela direita. Vamos pegar esse pássaro.

-# Eu acho.....

-# Nada. Você não e pago para pensar. Encontre-o e ache também aquela maldita mulher. - O líder seguiu pela direita.

Um sorriso frio surgiu no rosto de Inuyasha, e Kagome estremeceu ao vê-lo. Ali estava o homem que conquistara o apelido de Diabo Branco. Cercada por proteção e segurança nos outros confrontos, nunca o vira realmente nessas circunstâncias. Sabia que logo veria a morte, e precisava endurecer o coração . Esses homens planejavam matar Inuyasha. Misericórdia seria um erro fatal.

Mesmo reconhecendo que aquela era uma atitude necessária, Kagome ficou chocada com o que viu. Ele era veloz e ágil. Considerando o seu tamanho, o movimento foi ainda mais surpreendente. Inuyasha esperou até que o homem estivesse diante deles. Então atacou. Com um salto impressionante, cobriu a boca do atacante com uma das mãos e o puxou para trás. O desconhecido ainda levantava os braços para tentar se safar quando teve o coração perfurado pela lâmina da adaga. Kagome ecoou o espasmo sufocado que brotou do corpo que caía.

Inuyasha não esperou que ela reagisse realmente ao que acabara de ver. Ele soltou o corpo e a amparou com um braço. Tentando respirar com alguma normalidade enquanto a levava para outro esconderijo, ele a impedia de protestar ou fazer perguntas. Kagome sufocava o grito de terror, lembrando-se de que lutavam pela sobrevivência. Inuyasha a jogou entre os arbustos altos e abaixou-se a seu lado. Alguém se aproximava. Ele se levantou de um salo para interceptar outro atacante.

Kagome desviou os olhos. Preferia não ver quando o marido pusesse fim a mais essa ameaça. Resignada e entorpecida, ela se sentiu arrastar novamente, como se fosse uma bagagem qualquer, até ser depositada em um novo esconderijo. Para seu desespero, o último inimigo não morreu tão rapidamente nem tão silenciosamente. Inuyasha precisava de respostas, por isso o enfrentou com a espada preparada e apontada para seu peito. Ele obteve todas as informações de que precisava antes de pôr fim à vida do homem.

O homem revelou que eram apenas três atacantes, por isso sabiam que agora estavam seguros. Portanto, foi sem nenhuma surpresa que ela se sentiu arrastada pela mão, dessa vez para fora do bosque. Inuyasha depositou-a sobra a relva macia cercada por arbustos que posicionavam proteção e alguma sombra, Kagome o viu usar a barra da túnica para limpar a espada e depois cortá-la, jogando-a para o lado.

Recuperada de tudo que acabara de ver e sentir, ela se preparava para fazer algumas reclamações, quando o marido a encarou. As palavras morreram em sua garganta ao ver a expressão dele. O desejo escurecia seus olhos e endurecia seus traços. Ela sentiu uma resposta imediata. Decidindo deixar as queixas para mais tarde, abriu os braços e riu ao vê-lo praticamente mergulhar neles.

O ato sexual foi rápido, selvagem, atribulado. Kagome se sentia tomada pela ferocidade do encontro. Só quando estavam já saciados nos braços um do outro, ela percebeu que se deixara possuir deitada na relva como uma camponesa qualquer. Nem haviam se despido. Tinha as saias erguidas até a cintura, e Inuyasha ainda estava com a calça presa aos tornozelos. Quando o marido revelou o próprio constrangimento levantando-se para erguer a calça, ela riu.

Aliviado, ele a viu se arrumar sem pressa.

-# Machuquei você?

-# Não, embora deve encontrar alguns hematomas em pontos estratégicos.

Ele a abraçou e beijou.

-# Tê-la por perto quando ainda tinha o sangue quente da batalha foi uma tentação irresistível.

Lembrando o que havia aquecido seu sangue, ela ficou repentinamente séria.

-# Acha que pecamos por nos termos entregado à paixão depois de.... depois de tudo?

-# Não. Eles queriam nos matar, Kagome.

-# Eu sei. Sei que tinha de agir como agiu. Ser misericordioso teria sido seu fim. Mesmo assim, sentir esse desejo tão intenso quando há três homens mortos...... Não sinto que tenha feito algo de errado, mas parece tão insensível!

Aliviado por ela não estar arrependida e por ter sentido prazer em sua companhia, Inuyasha tentou explicar sentimentos que eram muito familiares para ele.

-# Talvez. Sempre pensei algo muito parecido. A luxúria não me domina no meio da batalha. Não sou tão cruel a ponto de me inflamar por derramar o sangue de um homem.

-# Enquanto se vê cercado pela morte e por mortos, ainda vive.

-# Sim. - Ele a olhou demostrando apreciação por sua percepção. - É nesse momento que surge a necessidade. Olho em volta, e sei que sobrevivi para outro dia....- Ele encolheu os ombros, incapaz de descrever claramente o que sentia.

-# Então, procura provas mais concretas de seu bem estar – ela deduziu. - É uma celebração?

-# Talvez. Você não lutou essa batalha, mas se viu envolvida nela. Talvez tenha acontecido a mesma coisa com você.

-# Pode ser. Acho que tudo isso teve muito a ver com como você me segurou.

-# É mesmo? - Não devia deixar a admissão de Kagome subir-lhe a cabeça.

-# Sim. Realmente. Todo aquele ardor..... Senti como se o fogo brotasse de seu corpo e queimasse o meu.

-# Vou tentar me lembrar disso.

-# Oh, então devo ser mais cuidadosa?

-# Não, para poder descobrir exatamente o que a inflama tanto, depois praticar bastante.

-# Pode ser difícil.... - ela murmurou, sorrindo.

Inuyasha riu, mas interrompeu a gargalhada de repente e olhou em volta, ouvindo com atenção.

-# Cavaleiros.

-# Deus não permita! Mais assassinos contratados? - Ela se encolheu entre os arbustos.

Recolhendo rapidamente a túnica e a espada, Inuyasha se abaixou na frente dela, olhando na direção de onde viera o som.

-# Se Hojo tivesse mais homens por aqui, eles já teriam atacado. A chance de me matar seria muito maior. De qualquer maneira, é melhor agirmos com cuidado. Há outros com quem devemos nos preocupar.

Kagome teve a impressão de que horas se passaram até os cavaleiros surgirem. Ela quase desfaleceu de alívio ao reconhecer Miroku na frente do pequeno grupo. O medo que havia sentido era tão intenso, que demorou um pouco para levantar-se e cumprimentar os homens, como Inuyasha fazia.

-# Não disse que desejava ficar sozinho? - ele disparou, embora sorrisse.

-# Sim, eu me lembro de alguma coisa nesse sentido – Miroku respondeu. - Porém, algo me chamou a atenção e nos fez pensar que poderia apreciar alguma companhia, afinal.

-# O que foi isso? - Inuyasha perguntou passado o braço em torno da esposa.

-# Takashi retornou da cidade contando uma história interessante. Estranhos foram vistos por lá nos últimos dias.

-# Quantos?

-# Seis, de acordo com o que nos contaram.

-# Bem, agora são três, então.

Miroku o encarou com os olhos cheios de curiosidade.

-# Está dizendo que não temos mais de nos preocupar com os outros três?

-# Se não quer deixá-los entregue à natureza, os corpos estão no bosque – disse Inuyasha.

-# Isso pouco me incomoda. Onde esta seu cavalo?

-# Morto. Precisamos de uma montaria. Você nos salvou de uma longa caminhada.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logo Kagome e o marido paravam diante do castelo em Riverfall, onde um mensageiro do rei esperava por eles. Kagome estava curiosa quando à mensagem, mas temia que fosse uma convocação.

Como cabia ao seu papel de esposa, ela se retirou e deixou Inuyasha lidar com o homem em total privacidade. Era claro que esse era um assunto de homens. Contendo o ímpeto de voltar ao salão e exigir informações que, em última análise, diziam respeito a sua vida, ela subiu a escada para ir se lavar e se recompor no quarto. Mais tarde acabaria sabendo de tudo, não tinha dívidas disso.

Depois do banho, usando um vestido limpo e exibindo os cabelos brilhantes e ainda úmidos, Kagome estranhou as batidas na porta de seus aposentos. Esperava não ter de resolver dificuldades domésticas agora, porque precisava de paz e sossego para refletir sobre os eventos daquela tarde. Foi com grande surpresa que viu Bek abrir a porta ao receber autorização para entrar.

-# Terminei de lavar os lençóis – ele disse.

-# Trabalho duro, não? - Kagome perguntou enquanto escovava os cabelos. Quando chegasse á idade adulta, Bek partiria muitos corações com aqueles olhos âmbares e profundos.

-# Muito.

Ela deixou a escova sobre o toucador e encarou o menino.

-# E mesmo assim, fez Janet repeti-lo por dois dias consecutivos.

-# Sim. - Ele baixou os olhos. - Isso não foi correto.

-# Perceber seu erro é o primeiro passo para tornar-se o melhor cavaleiro da Inglaterra. - Ela sorriu para o menino, depois ficou séria novamente. - As coisas não são mais como antes, nos tempos de meu pai. Naquela época era apropriado tratar bem os servos e o povo de modo geral, mas agora, depois da peste, esse cuidado tornou-se ainda mais importante. Temos sorte por contarmos com os braços necessários aqui em Riverfall para realizar todo o trabalho – ela comentou séria. - Está entendendo o que eu digo? Não quero que pense que deve demonstrar consideração só para manter os servos trabalhando.

-# Eu sei. Devo agir assim porque essa é a atitude correta. Fui cruel com Janet, e crueldade e sempre condenável. Mas eu estava zangado.

-# Eu percebi. Todos nós ficamos zangados de vez em quando. Bek. Já viu seu pai ficar furioso.

-# Mas ele nunca comete uma crueldade.

-# Não que eu tenha visto, e isso é algo que conferiu a ele muito respeito. E você, Bek, acaba de me mostrar que tem a mesma qualidade. -Ela conteve o sorriso ao ver que o menino inchava o peito com orgulho.

-# Serei um cavaleiro tão valoroso quanto meu pai.

-# Não tenho dúvidas disso. E provavelmente será tão grande quanto ele. - Podia antever também esse detalhe, porque Bek já era alto demais para a idade.

-# Acha mesmo?

-# Bem, vai ser mais alto do que eu, é certo.

* * *

Inuyasha bebeu mais um gole de cerveja, olhando para o mensageiro do rei com evidente contrariedade. O rei estava no Oeste se preparando para enfrentar rebeldes e ladões. E requisitava sua presença na corte. Ainda devia ao rei quarenta dias de serviço. Era claro que a dívida era cobrada.

-# Vamos, não precisa ficar tão taciturno – Miroku manifestou-se.

-# Tenho meus problemas para resolver. Essa é um péssimo momento para ser chamado a solucionar dificuldades de nosso soberano.

-# Talvez não.

-# Em que está pensando?

-# Bem, duvido que Hojo e o tio se atrevam a atacar enquanto você estiver na corte.

-# Mas ele pode aproveitar minha ausência para atacar Kagome.

Inuyasha franziu a testa.

-# Não pretende levá-la? Não seria mais seguro mantê-la a seu lado?

-# Você acha que seria? Sabe como é a corte.......

-# Sim.... E Kikyou vai estar lá.

-# Tenho de pensar nisso, embora não me referisse a ela. Estava pensando em todos aqueles homens bem-vestidos pulando de cama em cama como pavões exibicionistas.

Miroku balançou a cabeça.

-# E é claro que eles vão se exibir na sua cama. E Kagome vai permitir. Sendo você como é, porque seria diferente?

-# Miroku – Inuyasha tentou silenciá-lo, irritado com o tom sarcástico.

-# Continua denegrindo o nome dela sem causa. Pois marque minhas palavras, meu amiga. Kagome não é tola. Logo ela vai deduzir seus pensamentos, se é que já não o fez. Quando perceber o quanto você pensa mal dela, como desconfia de sua conduta, talvez faça exatamente aquilo que você teme e espera. Já que a condena sem causa, ela pode lhe dar esse motivo.

-# Ah, entendo. A culpa será minha? Eu mesmo porei chifres em minha testa?

-# Sim, Inuyasha, se continuar esperando por eles, eles virão. - Miroku bebeu o que restava de sua cerveja e se levantou da mesa no salão.

Inuyasha também esvaziou sua caneca. O que mais o aborrecia era poder detectar a verdade nas palavras de Miroku. Quando se esperava pelo pior, o pior acontecia. Sabia disso. Infelizmente, também sabia que muitas mulheres como Kagome acabavam fazendo exatamente o que se esperava dela. Vira acontecer. Estava condenado. Cortejava o desastre, fosse por ter uma esposa bela e atraente como Kagome.

Desanimado, ele se recolheu aos seus aposentos. Podia levar a esposa à corte com ele. Talvez estivesse abrindo espaço para mais problemas, mas precisava pensar na segurança dela.

Quando entrou no quarto, ele encontrou kagome e Bek rindo. Vendo a esposa feliz, formando um elo com o seu filho, podia quase acreditar que o idílio dos últimos meses poderia perdurar. Queria acreditar nisso, mas parte dele se agarrava ao medo da traição, do deboche e da humilhação que havia conhecido no passado.

-# O mensageiro trouxe más notícias?

-# Inconvenientes, mas não exatamente ruins – ele respondeu. - Fomos chamados à corte.

-# Nós fomos? Você e eu?

* * *

-# Sim, você e eu. Partiremos em três dias.

-# Sango, como foi capaz de fazer isso comigo?

Sofrendo os efeitos de um ataque de espirros, Sando se sentou na cama e viu Kagome andando pelo aposento.

-# Acha que sofro assim por opção? - Ela pegou a caneca de caldo sobre a mesa de cabeceira e bebeu um gole para amenizar a dor na garganta.

Kagome suspirou e foi se sentar na beirada da cama da prima. A pobre Sango parecia estar muito mal, especialmente por causa do nariz vermelho e dos olhos inchados e lacrimejantes. As três mulheres que dividiam o quarto com ela haviam fugido, temerosas de contrair a enfermidade. Era egoismo sentir-se contrariada porque a prima não poderia acompanhá-la à corte.

-# Estou me comportando como uma tola insensível.

-# Não, Kagome, eu entendo. E gostaria muito de ir, embora não entenda sua aflição com à viagem.

-# Aquela mulher vai estar lá!

-# Lady Kikyou? A mãe de Bek?

-# Sim, ela.

-# Tem certeza?

-# Pelo pouco que Inuyasha me contou sobre ela.... sim. O fato de lady Kikyou freqüenta a corte foi a única razão pela qual ele me contou o pouco que revelou sobre ela.

-# Mas Inuyasha também disse que não tem nada a ver com essa mulher agora.

-# Sim, mas não disse que deixou de amá-la. Ele a evita, e essa é a resposta para sua questão. Para mim, isso indica que a tal mulher ainda pode ter poder sobre meu marido, ou ele não sentiria necessidade de se manter longe dela.

-# Bem.... se ele ainda se interessa pela megera, merece ser deixado nas garras do sofrimento. Mas espero que seus temores sejam infundados.

-# Eu também. - Kagome se levantou e surpreendeu ao encontrar Miroku na porta do quarto. - Sabe onde está meu marido?

-# Com o responsável pelas armaduras. Por isso vim visitar Sango antes de ir falar com ele sobre o que Takashi e eu descobrimos. Ela está melhor?

-# Está péssima, mas vai sobreviver. - Balançando a cabeça, ela saiu e deixou Miroku na companhia da pobre Sango. Precisava encontra o marido.

Ele saía do galpão das armaduras e sorriu satisfeito ao vê-la. Porém, mesmo diante do sorriso radiante, Kagome ainda sentia medo. A visita à corte deveria ser motivo de excitação e alegria, mas temia que ela custasse sua felicidade e seu casamento.

Talvez devesse confessar o amor que sentia por Inuyasha. Assim, ele teria mais um motivo para continuar evitando lady Kikyou e permanecer a seu lado. Porém, se ele não correspondesse ao sentimento, a relação seria composta apenas de culpa e obrigação, e isso era algo que não desejava. Era uma mulher orgulhosa. Se ele não soubesse o quanto era importante em sua vida, também não poderia saber como a magoaria se a deixasse para seguir Kikyou.

Caminhavam juntos de volta ao castelo fortificado.

-# Quanto tempo de viagem até a corte do rei?

-# Alguns poucos dias. Não mais do que isso. Não será uma viagem tão árdua quanto as outras que fizermos.

-# Quanto tempo passaremos lá?

Kagome parou no hall para instruir uma criada. Queriam vinho, pão e queijo no salão.

-# Receio que tenhamos pelo menos quarenta dias de obrigações – Inuyasha revelou enquanto se sentava à mesa.

-# Tanto assim? Estamos em guerra então!

-# Bem, não houve uma declaração oficial. Na verdade, o rei busca rebeldes e ladões, pois está farto dos constantes ataques e das ameaças veladas. Para caçar esses bandidos é preciso ter tempo e inteligencia, porque eles vivem escondidos em seus covis sombrios.

Ela assentiu, depois se virou para servir o vinho trazido pela criada. Já se preparava para retomar a conversa sobre a corte, quando Miroku e Takashi entraram no salão. Ela os serviu e esperou impaciente pelo relato sobre a busca pelos mercenários de Hojo.

-# Encontramos os outros três – Miroku anunciou.

-# E? - Inuyasha incentivou-o.

-# Eles nos enfrentaram , mas conseguimos obter mais informações sobre os planos de Naraku antes de mandarmos os miseráveis para o inferno.

-# Ele o quer morto – Takashi revelou sem rodeios.

-# Eu já imaginava - Inuyasha respondeu.

-# Acreditamos que Naraku está envolvido na morte de Sesshoumaru. E, pelo que ouvimos dos mercenários, ele planeja a sua morte há mais tempo do que podíamos imaginar.

-# Também já havia considerado essa possibilidade. Lembro-me agora de alguns incidentes que tinham a marca de um atentado. Não foram simples acidentes ou conseqüências de uma luta justa.

-# Sim, também me lembro de alguns – Miroku concordou.

-# Então.... - Kagome mal conseguia falar. - Naraku planeja que Hojo seja senhor de Saitun Manor? Ele certamente planejou essa ação desesperada, depois de Hojo ter estado tão próximo de obter a herança e perdê-la.

-# Suponho que sim. No entanto, se ele matou Sesshomaru.....

-# Pagará por isso – Inuyasha anunciou com firmeza – Descobriram alguma coisa sobre as intenções que esse miserável tem com Kagome? - Havia pensado em tirá-la do salão, mas decidira que seria melhor ela ter conhecimento do que a esperava, por pior que fosse a ameaça.

-# Oh, sim, isso ficou muito claro - Miroku respondeu. - Naraku quer que Kagome se casa com Hojo, aquele idiota fraco e dominado. Assim, ele asseguraria o poder sobre Saitun Manor e ainda teria também a propriedade onde agora estamos.

-# E ele espera que a família de Kagome aceite tudo sem se manifestar, sem reagir?

-# Naraku terá Kagome como refém. Ela será sua proteção.

-# Sim, seria. Os Higurashi se sentiriam de mãos atadas, pois temeriam prejudicá-la com uma ação precipitada. Estou certo? - Ele olhou para a esposa.

-# Inteiramente – ela confirmou. - Levaria algum tempo até que o desespero oa impelisse a agir.

-# Exatamente. Chegaria um momento em que eles pensariam não ter nada a perder. - Inuyasha balançou a cabeça. - Não sei como esse sujeito espera escapar com vida. No iníci, quando agia de forma sutil, talvez..... Mas agora ele me ataca abertamente. E teria de levar Kagome pela força bruta. Haveria um alerta.

-# Creio que ele se tornou refém dos próprios planos. - opinou Miroku. - Agora vai ter de ir até o fim, porque não há mais como parar. Naraku já se revelou como seu inimigo. E você vai estar sempre alerta, vigilante.

-# Sim, eu sei, mas... Tem certeza de que ele não pretende matar Kagome também?

-# Pelo menos, não por ora, mas isso não significa que ela não sofrerá prejuízo. Naraku precisa dela viva no início, mas não vai se importar se tiver de matá-la.

-# Sim, entendo. Bem.... preciso servir ao rei agora. Você tem razão, Miroku, ao sugerir que Naraku vai recuar enquanto estivermos na corte. Usaremos esse tempo para surpreendê-lo com algum plano.

-# Como? - Kagome quis saber.

-# Ainda não sei, mais vou pensar em alguma coisa. Estaremos seguros na corte, minha querida, e isso é o que importa.

Kagome deixou os homens e se retirou do salão, pensando nas palavras do marido. Não conseguia pensar na corte como um paraíso de segurança. Era verdade que nunca havia estado lá, mas ouvira rumores e conversas em quantidade suficiente para suspeitar de que a corte poderia oferecer muitos perigos. Intriga e traição eram comuns nos corredores do palácio. E certamente, esse seria o lugar perfeito para Naraku pôr em prática seus planos e esquemas.

Inuyasha sabia muito mais que ela sobre o mundo de maneira geral. Se acreditava que Naraku os deixaria em paz enquanto estivessem na corte, teria de confiar em seu julgamento.

Sango também confiava em Inuyasha e em seus comandantes, a julgar por sua reação depois de ouvir o relato da prima.

-# Naraku sofre da doença da ganância. Não e uma enfermidade rara, pelo que ouço dizer. Porém, é difícil compreender como o homem espera realizar todos esses males e escapar ileso. Ele deve ser um pouco desequilibrado, também – Sango concluiu tossindo.

-# Eu ficaria muito mais tranqüila se ele estivesse morto..... Que Deus me perdoe por isso.

-# Ele a perdoará. O homem quer matar seu marido e quer atentar também contra sua vida. É um alívio saber que Inuyasha é um lutador habilidoso.

-# Sim, ele é muito forte, corajoso e capaz, mas se o inimigo continuar atacando em grande numero, acabará por superá-lo. Temo pela vida de Inuyasha.

-# Você o ama.

-# Sim. Amo muito.

-# Então, acabou a confusão. E acho até que sei quando ela acabou. Quando seu marido foi ferido.

-# Sim, foi quando percebi. Agi como se ele houvesse perdido uma perna. - Ela riu. - Bem, pelo menos não desmaiei quando cuidava do ferimento, nem afoguei meu marido em lágrimas.

-# E o que ele disse quando confessou seus sentimentos?

-# Eu não contei.

-# Não? Por quê?

-# Preferi manter segredo por um tempo. Sei que ele não corresponde ao sentimento, e sei também que essa falta de retribuição vai me ferir profundamente. Prefiro evitar esse sofrimento. E você não pode me criticar por isso.

-# Não, mas acho que deve tomar cuidado. Não deixe esse medo criar raízes profundas, ou vai acabar guardando silêncio quando chegar a hora de falar.

-# Eu sei. Além do mais, tenho de considerar Kikyou.

-# O que lady kikyou tem a ver com sua decisão de revelar seus sentimentos a Inuyasha?

-# Muito. Pensei em falar com ele antes de irmos para a corte, antes de ele reencontrar essa mulher.

-# Seria uma boa decisão. Daria a ele força, caso seja necessária, para evitar essa mulher.

-# Sim, isso o faria ficar do meu lado, mesmo que ela tente atraí-lo. Mas será que ele também sente o mesmo por mim, ou algo parecido, pelo menos? E se, mesmo sabendo de meus sentimentos, ele for atrás dela? E se revelar meu amor a ela? Eu não suportaria essa humilhação.

-# Ah, orgulho.

-# Sim, orgulho. Não é a mais nobre das emoções, mas todos nós temos em alguma medida. O meu diz que devo esperar. Falar com Inuyasha não me trará nada de positivo. Não falar me poupará da dor. A dor de saber o quanto ele poderá me magoar se decidir voltar para seu antigo amor. Não revelar o que sinto me permitirá ao menos preservar um mínimo de dignidade diante da derrota. Posso fingir que não me importo, e ele jamais saberá da minha agonia.

-# Kagome, não acredito que Inuyasha voltará para lady Kikyou, uma mulher que o tratou tão mal. Não quando tem você. Ele não é idiota.

-# Os homens sempre podem ser tolos quando se relacionam com uma mulher, e nós duas sabemos disso. Ela não é só uma antigo amor, mas mãe do filho dele, também. Esse é um elo inegável e forte. Sei que deseja aplacar meus medos, mas considero sensato me apegar a alguns deles. Assim estarei alerta para problemas que poderão surgir.

-# Sim, talvez você esteja certa. Bek falou alguma coisa sobre a mãe? Ele deve saber que lady Kikyou estará na corte.

-# Oh, ele sabe, mas fala pouco sobre o assunto, e eu não quero pressioná-lo. Bek não parece estar incomodado com isso. E ele também não parece estar feliz, agitado ou ancioso. Talvez tenha aprendido a esconder as emoções. Se lady Kikyou o importunar ou magoar de alguma forma, eu terei de interferir. Se não, prefiro ficar fora disso.

-# Sensata, como sempre – Sango aprovou.

* * *

-# Mais seis homens mortos. - Hojo olhou com evidente nervosismo para o tio que, carrancudo, dividia a mesa com ele. - Essa sua campanha está nos custando caro de mais.

-# Ninguém pediu sua opinião – Naraku respondeu, olhando em volta pelo chalé que usavam como esconderijo. - Quer passar o resto da vida assim?

-# Podemos consertar as coisas com meu primo. Então, retornaríamos a Saintun Manor.

-# Você não raciocina? Há meses tentamos matar o homem! Acha mesmo que ele vai simplesmente esquecer tudo isso e nos receber como parentes e amigos? Ele vai nos arrancar a cabeça do pescoço, isso sim.

-# bem, não podemos alcançá-lo na corte, e agora se tornou difícil encontrar mais homens para a missão. Temos cada vez mais mortos e menos dinheiro. Não devíamos ter começado com isso. Não devíamos..... - Hojo se calou ao ser atingido por uma bofetada do tio.

-# Pare de choramingar! Ainda não perdemos.

Hojo abriu a boca para argumentar, mas desistiu. A cada fracasso, o tio tornava-se mais violento, e era aterrorizante pensar que havia atado seu destino ao de um louco. Amaldiçoava a fraqueza que o mantinha ligado ao irmão da mãe, obrigando-o a participar de planos que não aprovava. Sempre havia sentido ciúme de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, mas nunca desejara mal a nenhum deles. Também não queria o mal de Kagome, mas começava a desconfiar de que o tio tinha planos nefastos também para ela. Odiava pensar que nem essa certeza dava a ele a força necessária para combatê-lo.

-# Inuyasha e sua meretriz.... - Naraku dizia.

-# Kagome não é uma meretriz.

O protesto rendeu a ele outra bofetada, mas Hojo manteve a declaração.

-# Eles estarão ocupados na corte. Isso pode nos beneficiar. Teremos tempo para tomar Saitun Manor.

-# E como manteremos a propriedade? Precisamos de mais homens do que temos agora.

-# Teremos mais homens e teremos Kagome. Ela será nosso escudo em caso de ataque.

-# Se pudermos capturá-la. Ela é mantida em total segurança.

-# Já pus esse plano em ação. Não será fácil, mas, se recuarmos um pouco, talvez relaxem a guarda. Temos tempo. Se tomarmos Saintun Manor, podemos até evitar que o Diabo Branco saiba da perda por algum tempo. Podemos usar a mulher dele para tomar o lugar.

-# Ele virá atrás dela.

-# É claro que sim. E eu o quero também. Vamos atraí-lo usando a mulher como isca e depois o mataremos.

-# E eu me casarei com Kagome?

Hojo observava atento as reações do tio.

-# O quê? Ah, sim, é claro. O casamento é necessário para assegurar o domínio sobre as terras. Terá sua bela esposa.

Por um tempo, Hojo ouviu as palavras que não foram ditas. Não conseguia entender o que o tio lucraria com a morte de Kagome, mas sentia que era essa sua intenção.

* * *

O plano de Naraku era como uma rede cheia de furos. Ele realmente pensava que os homens de Inuyasha se retirariam quando ele fosse morto? Acreditava que a família de Kagome não reagiria? Estariam cercados de inimigos poderosos! E seu tio não parecia pensar nisso.

Sentada na cama, Kagome abraçou os joelhos e ficou observando Inuyasha se preparar para dormir. Na manhã seguinte partiriam para a corte. Ela tentava se convencer de que a jornada não representaria o fim de seu casamento, mas o medo persistia. Tentando deixar os temores de lado, concentrou os pensamentos nos problemas que Hojo e o tio representavam.

-# Fez algum plano com relação a Hojo e Naraku? - perguntou.

-# Nada concreto. Conversamos muito, mas as possibilidades são inúmeras. Temos de escolher com cuidado.

-# Entendo. Vai falar com o rei sobre esse assunto?

-# Também discutimos essa possibilidade, mas não decidimos nada.

-# Por que não revelaria esse problema ao rei? Naraku é um criminoso. O rei não tem o direito de saber? Ao menos terá a sanção real para qualquer atitude que se veja abrigado a tomar.

-# Sim, isso me pouparia de ter de dar explicações posteriores. Mas estamos tratando de uma questão familiar, uma batalha entre paredes. Reluto em revelar toda essa situação. Creio que seria melhor se pudesse manter essas dificuldades no âmbito privado, familiar. Entende o que digo?

-# Oh, sim. Mas os parentes não são meus, por isso posso ver benefícios e dificuldades que você não enxerga.

-# O mesmo ocorre com Miroku e Takashi – ele respondeu, apagando todas as velas, exceto a que estava ao lado da cama. - Eles acham que devo contar tudo ao rei. - Inuyasha se deitou e tomou-a nos braços.

-# Não pode estar preocupado com o que vai acontecer com Naraku. É em Hojo que está pensando?

-# Sim. Custo a crer que ele esteja por trás disso tudo. Hojo e fraco, fácil de dominar, mas nunca foi cruel. Ele não é um assassino. Nunca teve estômago para lutar.

-# Mas ele e Naraku podem mandar que outros matem por eles.

-# É verdade. Posso estar confundido a criança que ele foi com o homem que se tornou. Um homem moldado e comandado por Naraku.

-# Pobre Hojo.

-# Pobre Hojo? - Ele riu. - Eu sou alvo da espada!

-# Eu sei, mas não consigo deixar de sentir pena dele. Não o conheci realmente. Mas tenho a sensação de que ele é refém de algo que não quer ou não pode parar. É errado, eu sei, mas nunca senti nenhuma maldade nele. Por mais que me esforce, não consigo imaginá-lo por trás disso.

-# É o que sinto. Mas parte de mim insiste em dizer que sou apenas um fraco, um tolo emotivo que fica cego para razão. O resultado é a duvida, e esse não é um sentimento favorável para um homem que se vê na iminência de uma batalha.

-# Em resumo, não quer ter nas mãos o sangue de Hojo.

-# Não.

-# E não existe um meio de evitar isso? Não pode derrotar Naraku e poupar Hojo?

-# Talvez. Não sei. E se ainda assim eu estiver deixando uma faca apontada para as minhas costas? Sei que Hojo nunca me enfrentaria de frente, mas não posso ter certeza de que ele não se tornou capaz de me atacar pelas costas. Essa é uma dúvida com a qual não poderei conviver. - E não revelaria que a espada poderia estar apontada para ela também.

-# Não seria maravilhoso se Hojo tivesse forças para se libertar do tio, se passasse para o seu lado?

-# Sim, seria esplêndido. Nesse caso eu poderia confiar nele.

Ainda podia lembrar o primo na infância, o rosto pálido e amedrontado. Apesar de todo o esforço empregado com esse propósito, ele e Sesshomaru nunca conseguiram remover o medo dos olhos de Hojo. Agora percebia que Naraku já começava a dominá-lo. Poucas correntes eram tão fortes quanto aquelas forjadas pelo medo. Inuyasha duvidava de que Hojo houvesse conhecido outro sentimento.

Ainda sentia pena daquela criança, mas tinha de endurecer e resistir ao apelo das lembranças. A piedade poderia enfraquecê-lo em um momento de grande perigo. Seria justo. Não negaria ao primo nenhuma chance de reparar seus erros. O que não podia era permitir que a emoção interferisse no que tinha de ser feito.

Kagome se moveu, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

-# Acabei de pensar que.... Não contei nada disso a sua família – ele disse.

-# E acha que é necessário? - Kagome indagou.

-# No momento não preciso da força extra que eles podem representar.

-# Nesse caso, é melhor não dizer nada. Só causaria apreensão. Vamos guardar segredo por mais um tempo. Enquanto for possível. E tente tirar da cabeça todas essas preocupações, ao menos por algumas horas.

-# Seria ótimo não pensar em problemas por algum tempo. - Ele sorriu, abraçando-a com mais força.

-# Como sua esposa, é meu dever assegurar que você esteja sempre satisfeito. - Kagome o beijou no pescoço e sorriu sedutora.

-# Tem razão, essa é sua obrigação – Inuyasha concordou antes de Beijá-la.

-# Farei você esquecer Hojo.

-# Que Hojo? - ele murmurou rindo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hojo olhou para o tio e caiu na cama rústica. Bebera cerveja até não poder mais, mas não conseguiu encontrar a paz que tanto queria ter. Imagens e pensamentos ainda o atormentavam, e giravam, e gritavam em sua mente num carrossel embriagado, confuso. Sentia-se tonto, enjoado. Deitado de costas e mantendo os olhos fechados, esperou que o tio e seus homens logo subissem ao forro do castelo, pois assim ficaria sozinho e em silêncio.

-# Por que mantém por perto o idiota bêbado?

-# Porque, Shiori, ele é o legítimo herdeiro de tudo que quero – Naraku respondeu. - Essa sempre fui sua única utilidade para mim. Acha que eu arrastaria esse peso morto se tivesse escolha?

-# Não pode consegui o que quer sem ele? - Bertrand indagou coçando a barriga.

-# Não. Se existe um meio, ainda não o encontrei. Depois que os pais dele morreram, obtive acesso aos bens por intermédio de meu sobrinho. Quando ele se casar com a bela Kagome e tiver um herdeiro, continuarei controlando tudo por meio dessa criança. Então ele não terá mais nenhuma serventia.

Shiori balançou a cabeça.

-# E difícil acreditar que esse sujeito fraco tem seu sangue.

-# Minha irmã era fraca. Só tive de cuidar para que o menino nunca desenvolvesse o espírito para me desafiar. É preciso começar quando eles ainda são jovens, submetê-los a sua vontade desde que ainda são bebês. Por isso ele ainda se curva ao meu comendo quando, na verdade, ele tem direito a tudo que eu domino. Criarei o herdeiro dele da mesma forma.

-# E terá o controle sobre tudo enquanto estiver vivo.

-# Exatamente. Bem, agora devemos descansar. Amanhã teremos muitas decisões a tomar.

Quando todos os sons cessaram. Hojo abriu os olhos e ficou fitando a escuridão, ouvindo o eco de tudo que acabara de escutar. Por um momento, ele experimentou uma força inesperada e envolvente, um sentimento que resultava da fúria. Desejava matar Naraku. Era uma pena estar embriagado demais para pôr em prática essa vontade e seguir o impulso.

Com o retorno da fraqueza veio também a dúvida. Estava bêbado. Talvez houvesse escutado mal. De repente ele pensou no rosto doce de Kagome. A bela e adorável Kagome. Ela era a única coisa que jamais havia havia desejado realmente. Por ela seguiria os planos do tio. Mesmo errados e até criminosos, eles o levariam até Kagome. E ela o tornaria imune aos pesadelos. Daria a ele força, faria dele um homem. Só quando a tivesse a seu lado, ele pensaria novamente nas palavras que havia pouco escutara da boca de seu tio. Sim . Kagome o ajudaria a se libertar de Naraku Onigumo.

**OoOoOooOooOoooOOooOooOooOOooOooooOooOoOoooooOoooOoOoOoOoOoooOOOo  
**

**Tai gente como prometido, mais um capitulo!!!1  
Espero que vocês gostem, no próximo capitulo a Kikyou aparece causando discórdia entre o casal......**


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome suspirou e deu um último retoque no arranjo de cabeça. Estavam na corte havia uma semana. Uma semana que, para ela, tinha sido longa de mais. A corte era um pouco mais que um ninho de víboras imorais. O único passatempo dos cortesãos parecia ser roubar maridos e esposas, amantes e prometidos. Só uma coisas os distraía desse esporte, e era a chance de enfraquecer a posição de outra pessoa na corte, fortalecendo assim a própria posição. Era impossível desembaraçar a teia de mentiras e intrigas.

E como se não bastasse, havia Kikyou. Pensar nela despertava em Kagome um instinto assassino.

A primeira reação de Inuyasha à mulher fora de frieza, mas a alegria que ela sentira com isso havia durado pouco. Temia agora que ele se reaproximasse da antiga amante. A cortesia o impedia de repelir abertamente uma dama de tão elevada posição, mas..... Seria só isso? Kagome temia a beleza e as tramas daquela mulher. Tinha medo de que Inuyasha voltasse a amá-la.

-# Está linda, esposa – ele disse, colocando-se atrás dela e sorrindo para o espelho. - Não precisa ficar tão preocupada.

-# Tem certeza de que estou apresentável?

-# Muito mais do que isso. Pronta?

-# Sim. - Ela sorriu e se virou em seus braços.

Inuyasha beijou-a nos lábios e a segurou pela mão.

-# Não precisa se inquietar tanto.

-# Não estou habituada a desfrutar de tão elevada companhia – ela explicou enquanto se dirigiam ao salão. - Nunca tive de exibir maneiras requintadas por tanto tempo antes.

-# Não vai ter de suportar a pressão por muito mais tempo. Logo tomarei conhecimento dos planos feitos para mim. Levarei você de volta a Riverfall, se assim preferir, cumprirei as tarefas que o rei designar, e depois irei encontrá-la em nossa casa. Também me irrito com a vida na corte. Tudo aqui é subterfúgio, traição e ócio.

-# Hum... Pensei que quisesse me deixar aqui enquanto cumpre ordens reais. Você disse que seria mais seguro.

-# E é. Mas não suporto vê-la infeliz e tensa. Sei que não encontra aqui nada de seu interesse.

-# É verdade. Ás vezes.... Muitas vezes, para ser sincera, surpreendendo-me olhando em volta e pensando em tudo que poderia estar fazendo em Riverfall.

-# Meus pensamentos também divagam. Prefiro cuidar da terra e da propriedade. Há mais trabalho nessa posição do que imaginava, e ainda temos de considerar o trabalho que os galeses nos dão em Riverfall. Lá tenho toda a possibilidade de batalha que posso desejar.

-# É bom saber disso. - Ela riu satisfeita.

Nesse momento, entraram no grande salão, e só isso o impediu de beijá-la na boca, como gostaria da fazer. Sentia esse impulso sempre que a via sorrir. Os medos logo o invadiram. Os homens olhavam para Kagome com cobiça e desejo, expressando abertamente admiração por sua beleza. Todos eram muito mais atraentes do que ele. Sua maior vontade era tirá-la dali, afastá-la da tentação.

Kagome olhou em volta e suspirou, registrando aqueles olhares novamente. Nada do que fazia podia evitá-los. Sentia-se desconfortável e zangada. Não se abalava com os elogios e as tentativas de aproximação dos jovens cortesãos, e ainda assim eles a atormentavam sem trégua. Não sabia como lidar com o assédio.

Ainda pensava nisso, quando notou Kikyou caminhando na direção deles. Sentiu a tensão em Inuyasha.

Não podia se deixar perturbar. Tinha de pensar que era em sua cama que ele passava Todas as noites. Era seu marido. Ele a amparava, aquecia e saciava, e um homem cujo coração estava em outras partes não poderia demonstrar tanta ternura. Mas a insegurança persistia.

Lady Kikyou anunciou que estava ali para escoltar Inuyasha até a presença do rei.

Como se ele não pudesse encontrar o soberano sozinho, Kagome pensou irritada.

Quieta, ela procurou um recanto afastado para esperar pela volta do marido. Para seu desânimo, Kikyou retornou a fim de fazer companhia. Sabia que o tão temido momento do confronto havia chagado e, resignada, rezou para que Inuyasha voltasse o quanto antes para pôr fim à desagradável situação.

-# Sente-se muito segura, não é, lady Kagome?

-# Não devia ser assim, milady?

-# Ele me amou no passado.

-# No passado.

-# E vai me amar novamente. Não vê como ele muda em minha presença? Poderia tê-lo arrancado de suas garras agora mesmo, e sem nenhuma dificuldade.

-# Com que finalidade? - Kagome indagou, tentando não demonstrar que esse era seu maior temor. - Sei que procura um marido, mas Inuyasha já é casado.

-# Sim, realmente busco um marido, mas, enquanto isso , preciso viver. Inuyasha não é mais um cavaleiro destituído. Como amante, tenho certeza de que ele seria muito generoso.

-# Não acredito que terá a oportunidade de confirmar sua suspeita.

-# Não? Ele é um homem grande e saudável. E cheio de vigor. Ah, lembro-me bem de como ele pode se deixar consumir pela luxúria. Uma só mulher não pode saciar um homem com o apetite de seu marido.

-# Ele não tem se queixado.

-# Não? Talvez por não ter escolha. Veremos....

-# Inuyasha é um homem que honra seus votos. - Kagome gostaria de sentir a mesma convicção que demonstrava.

-# Votos de casamento? - Kikyou riu com desdém. - Menina tola! Nenhum homem os hora, Está apenas revelando sua ingenuidade. Vou lhe mostrar, criança inocente, como um homem pode esquecer facilmente as palavras pronunciadas diante de um sacerdote.

Kagome viu Kikyou se afastar. Havia em seus passos um convite aberto ao pecado, uma segurança que alimentava sua fúria. Ousada, a mulher se dirigiu ao local onde Inuyasha conferenciava com o rei e começou a flertar com um jovem cortesão que Kagome reconheceu, um rapaz de rara beleza chamado Hiten. Mas os olhos verdes de Kikyou buscavam...... os de seu marido! Kagome também o observava, apesar de saber que devia sair dali, ignorar o jogo proposto por aquela víbora.

Odiava a dúvida e a insegurança, mas nada podia fazer para aplacá-la. Não conseguia apagar da lembrança a expressão de Inuyasha quando ele revelara ter amado Kikyou, nem conseguia ignorar o fato de ele nunca ter declarado o fim desse amor. Temia que ele sucumbisse novamente aos encantos da mulher vil e vulgar. Sabia que, quando o coração estava envolvido, até o mais sábio dos homens podia ser um tolo.

Quando Inuyasha acompanhou Kikyou para fora do salão , Kagome sentiu o ar congelar em seus pulmões. Ele não só saía sem sequer olhar em sua direção, como mantinha os olhos fixos no belo rosto da cortesã. Kikyou apoiava a mão no braço dele. Eram como dois amantes escapando pra um momento de privacidade. Kagome se negava a crer que seu marido a submeteria a tamanha humilhação. Era como se todos os olhos estivessem voltados para ela.

-# Ah, milady, venha comigo. Permita-me levá-la ao jardim – convidou uma suave voz masculina.

Aturdida, Kagome olhou para Hiten que segurava seu braço.

-# Jardim? Disse que quer me levar ao jardim?

-# Sim. - Ele já a conduzia à saída. - Parece tão perturbada! Não é sensato revelar franqueza em um ninho de víboras. Lamento, milady mas essas coisas acontecem. É preciso aprender a manter a dignidade.

Dignidade era a última coisa em que ela pensava. A mente estava tomada por uma coleção de imagens de Inuyasha e Kikyou em abraços tórridos, e o pouco espaço restante já era dominado por imagens violentas dela atacando os dois, rasgando-os em tiras.

-# Que coisas? - perguntou por entre os dentes, tentando não extravasar a ira na pessoa errada.

-# Amantes querida. - Ele parou em um recanto discreto do jardim.

Apoiada em um tronco de árvore, Kagome sentiu-se repentinamente cansada e enojada.

-# Dê ao pecado seu verdadeiro nome, senhor. É adultério.

-# E é comum. O casamento serve ao propósito de legitimar herdeiros. Mais nada. - Hiten apoiou uma das mãos no tronco da árvore, ao lado da cabeça de Kagome, e se aproximou.

-# O casamento é a união entre um homem e uma mulher, uma união sancionada por Deus – ela murmurou.

-# Sim, de forma que os filhos sejam legítimos e herdeiros sem dificuldades. Todos sabem disso. - Ele pôs a outra mão no tronco.

-# Ninguém entende coisa nenhuma!

-# Minha querida, deixe-me amenizar sua dor. - Segurando-a pelo queixo, ele a beijou.

Kagome levou um momento para superar o choque, mas, no instante seguinte, reagiu. Depositando no golpe toda a força de sua fúria, ela esbofeteou o rosto do ousado cavalheiro. O som da bofetada ecoou pelo jardim silencioso. Hiten cambaleou. Sua expressão sugeria que considerava a recusa um insulto. Kagome gritou quando ele a segurou pelos ombros e a empurrou contra a árvore com violência.

-# Maldita seja, mulher! Seu marido está alegremente se fartando em outro corpo, e você ainda se comporta como uma freira!

-# Não cometerei o pecado para punir outro pecado. Deixe-me em paz! Outras o aceitarão com alegria, milorde. Eu não.

-# Farei com que suplique por minhas carícias, minha encantadora freira.

Quando ele a jogou no chão, Kagome ficou perplexa. Todo o ar escapava de seu corpo pela força do golpe, e ela tentava encher novamente os pulmões. Porém, quando conseguiu gritar, já era tarde de mais. Ele a beijava com ardor, e quando removia seus lábios dos dela, Tratava de substituí-los com uma das mãos, silenciando-a com eficiência. Kagome tentava mordê-lo, mas ele a atingiu com um tapa no rosto que a deixou zonza, sem ação.

Hiten tentava despi-la. Aproveitando o momento de distração do cavalheiro, ela introduziu uma das pernas entre as dele. Seus irmãos a haviam instruído sobre a vulnerabilidade de um homem, explicando que tal conhecimento podia sempre ser útil em um momento de perigo. E o momento chegara. Ela ainda se debatia, tentando soltar-se das mãos fortes de Hiten e atingi-lo, quando percebeu a presença de mais alguém no recanto recluso. Inuyasha, Kikyou e Miroku se aproximavam.

Inuyasha ria, divertindo-se com a troca de olhares furiosos entre Miroku e Kikyou. Ele também se divertia com a patética tentativa de sedução da mulher. No momento em que ela se dissera indisposta, à beira de um desmaio. Ele soube tratar-se de uma mentira, mas a acompanhara ao jardim mesmo assim, curioso para desmascará-la em seu jogo.

Nada sentia por essa mulher. Finalmente havia se libertado de seu pernicioso domínio. Kagome agora o dominava completamente, ocupando os espaços que antes Kikyou poderia ter reclamado. A esposa restaurara sua confiança, e não havia mais nele fraqueza de que Kikyou se valia para mantê-lo sob controle. Ela era divertida, embora um pouco irritante em sua ousadia. Só isso.

A deliciosa euforia proporcionada por essa descoberta durou pouco, destruída com dolorosa violência pela cena que se descortinava diante de seus olhos. Kagome estava deitada na relva sob o corpo de um belo cavalheiro. Suas roupas estavam descompostas.

Era como viajar no tempo. Estava em outro jardim, sofrendo um novo e definitivo ataque a suas ilusões. A única diferença era que , agora, a dor era muito pior. Ele parou esperando pelo som das gargalhadas. Pelos comentários que o exporiam ao ridículo. Sentindo que Miroku pretendia interferir, ele conteve o amigo. Queria ver até onde poderia ir sua ingenuidade, sua tolice. Ali a verdade seria revelada. E pretendia encará-la de frente, sem reservas. Dessa vez não seguiria sendo tolo, um joguete nas mãos de uma mulher.

Aos poucos, a verdade que ele viu contrariou a primeira impressão. Kagome não estava naquela situação por vontade própria. Seus movimentos eram desesperados, como se lutasse. O que estava vendo não era o que imaginava em princípio.

Ela o viu. E o fitou com uma súplica no olhar. Havia em seu rosto choque, medo e muita dor, porque o marido nada fazia para ajudá-la. Inuyasha sabia que ela considerava sua imobilidade a mais amarga traição, mas não conseguia se mover.

Kagome estava perplexa. Porque Inuyasha não tomava uma atitude? Ele simplesmente a observava, chegando ao extremo de conter Miroku, impedindo-o de socorrê-la. Seu marido, obrigado pelos votos sagrados a defendê-la e protegê-la, deixava-a entregue a própria sorte.

A brisa fria em suas coxas a arrancou do estado de estupor. Teria de se defender sozinha, e o tempo não era seu aliado. Mais tarde lidaria com a atitude de Inuyasha e o sofrimento causado por sua indiferença

Erguendo a perna num movimento firme e veloz, levou o joelho à região entre as pernas de Hiten, empregando toda a força que tinha. Ele gritou, agarrou a parte ofendida e caiu de lado, liberando-a. Kagome levantou-se depressa, usando a árvore como apoio para não cair.

Sem sequer tentar esconder a dor causada por sua traição, ela olhou para Inuyasha como se pretendesse agredi-lo também. Estava arfante. Gostaria de dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas temia vomitar. Ele deu um passo em sua direção. Ela ergueu a mão para contê-lo. Enquanto corria na direção de alguns arbustos próximos, viu Kikyou ajudar Hiten a se levantar.

Pálido, ele nada dizia, percebendo o olhar atento e ameaçador de Miroku. O casal trocou algumas palavras furiosas e, aproveitando a distração de Inuyasha e Miroku, desapareceu rapidamente. Kagome deduziu que tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos minutos fora planejado. Porém, a reação física ao choque ocupava seus pensamentos, e ela vomitava sem parar.

Caída de joelhos, fraca e trêmula, viu Inuyasha estender a mão para ajudá-la.

-# Não toque em mim! - disse, sucumbindo a mais um ataque de náusea violenta.

Inuyasha recuou como se recebesse uma bofetada. Miroku aproximou-se dela e usou o lenço que umedecera na fonte para lavar sua testa, ajudando-a a superar o mal-estar.

Inuyasha não sabia o que dizer. Não havia uma explicação para sua atitude condenável.

Minutos mais tarde, quando conseguiu se levantar, Kagome notou que Bek se juntara aos dois homens. Kikyou e Hiten haviam desaparecido. Sabia que tudo isso significava alguma coisa, mas estava abalada demais para raciocinar com clareza. Sua atenção estava toda voltada para a principal causa da sua agonia.

-# Kagome, eu .....

-# Não fale nada! Não se atreva a tentar explicar o que não tem explicação! Vai me dizer que não é capaz distinguir um ato de amor de um estrupo? Ou esse é um dos costumes dessa corte decadente? Você é meu marido!

-# Kagome....

-# Meu marido! Devia ter matado aquele miserável! Mas preferiu esperar para se certificar de suas suspeitas não é?

-# Não!

-# Sim! Sempre esperou que eu desse um passo em falso, que cometesse um erro. Não percebeu a violência porque não esperava vê-la. Nunca confiou em mim, Inuyasha. Nunca!

-# Kagome, vamos conversar nos nossos aposentos. Você precisa se recompor, descanar...

-# Não irei a lugar algum com você!

-# Não pode vagar pela corte sozinha.

-# Não posso? E por que não? Estou mais protegida sozinha do que em sua companhia. Um assassino poderia me atacar, cortar minha garganta e sair tranqüilamente antes de você decidir se tudo é um truque ou um ataque real.

-# Kagome por favor......

-# Vou me retirar para os nossos aposentos.... sozinha! Foi um dia longo e difícil. Primeiro sua ex-amante destila o amargo veneno em meus ouvidos, depois sou forçada a vê-los deixando o salão de braços dados diante dos olhares debochados de toda a corte, e enquanto luto contra o ciúme sou arrastada para o jardim por um cortesão que perde a razão quando me ofendo com a sua ousadia. E como se tudo isso não bastasse, descubro que meu marido sempre me julgou uma meretriz. É entretenimento demais para mim. - Ela sentiu alguém segurar sua mão e olhou para o lado. - Bek?

-# Eu vou com você – o menino declarou.

A compaixão nos olhos do menino era um bálsamo para suas emoções torturadas. Ele não podia entender tudo o que era dito ali. Porém, sabia que estava sofrendo, e se aproximava para oferecer conforto e carinho.

Temendo vê-la partir antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Inuyasha estendeu a mão para conter a esposa. Kagome cuspiu um palavrão que o fez arregalar os olhos. Miroku e Bek também pareciam chocados. Em seguida ela o acertou com um soco no estômago. Ainda dobrado ao meio, Inuyasha a viu se afastar ao lado de Bek, que olhava nervoso por cima do ombro. Quando finalmente ele se moveu para segui-la. Miroku o impediu.

-# Não , Inuyasha. Deixe-a em paz. É melhor.

-# Preciso falar com ela.

-# Sobre o quê? O que vai dizer?

-# Não sei. Quero pedir desculpas acho.

-# Ainda penso que é melhor deixá-la em paz por um tempo.

-# Para que o ódio se cristalize?

-# Ela não sente ódio. Mágoa, raiva, decepção..... Sim. Por que se comportou daquela maneira? Como conseguiu ficar parado enquanto um verme apalpava sua mulher?

-# Fiz exatamente aquilo que ela me acusou – Inuyasha reconheceu com tom culpado.

O que as pessoas pensavam dele não era importante. Precisava pensar num jeito de reparar o mal que causara a Kagome. Porém, não estava muito confiante dessa possibilidade. E a expressão de Miroku também não transmitia muita segurança.

-# Peça desculpas – ele sugeriu. - Pode ser um bom começo.

-# É o que pretendo fazer. Assim que ela se dispuser a me ouvir.

-# E o que vai dizer?

-# Bem, Não posso negar as acusações. Seria mentira. E mentir só tornaria a situação ainda pior, se é que isso é possível. Estava mesmo esperando pela traição. Você sabe disso, e até chamou minha atenção algumas vezes. Devia ter ouvido seus conselhos. E estava começando a confiar nela.

-# Pena ter me ouvido tarde demais. Joguei pérolas aos porcos.

-# Insultar-me não vai resolver o problema.

-# Não. E também não pretendo ajudar com mais nada. Nem poderia, porque não sei o que sugerir.

-# Sou capaz de enfrentar um exército com coragem e segurança!

-# Pena Kagome não ser um exército.

Inuyasha ignorou o comentário sarcástico.

-# Mas quando preciso lidar com uma mulher, eu me transformo num menino tolo e sem experiência. Trato a meretriz como dama e a dama como meretriz. Um marido tem o dever de proteger sua esposa. Na opinião de Kagome, deixei de cumprir esse sagrado dever.

-# Ela precisa de tempo para superar a raiva.

-# E acha que vai superar?

-# Kagome não e rancorosa.

-# Não , mas nunca a atingi tão duramente antes. Como posso saber?

-# Escute, passe a noite nos meus aposentos. Deixe para conversar com ela amanhã. Assim ela terá tempo para acalmar-se, e você poderá refletir sobre tudo o que aconteceu.

-# É, talvez tenha razão. Se me deitar ao lado dela esta noite, Kagome é bem capaz de me cortar meu pescoço.

**OoOOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOooOoOooOooOoooOoooOOooOoooOOooOOooOOoooOo  
**

**Tai gente final mente a kikyvaca apareceu.....  
E agora o Inu merece perdão ou deve sofre um pouco????  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome de fato tinha pensamentos violentos enquanto dirigia ao quarto. Kanna a olhava assustada e curiosa enquanto ela lavava o rosto e enxaguava a boca, mas não dava nenhuma explicação. Nem poderia, pois, sentada na cama, ela rompeu em lágrimas amarguradas.

Kanna e Bek não sabiam o que fazer. O menino finalmente pegou a escova, acomodou-se atrás dela e começou a escovar seus cabelos. O gesto a emocionou. Ela bebeu o chá de ervas preparado por Kanna, depois deixou a criada vesti-la com a camisola de dormir. Enquanto isso, Bek relatava a Kanna os últimos eventos. Kagome queria ajudá-lo, mas os soluços e o pranto a impediam de falar. Finalmente se deitou, recebendo, recebendo sobre a testa a compressa de água fria que Kanna providenciou em silêncio, e ficou olhando para o teto, tentando sufocar os soluços que sacudiam seu corpo.

-# Pobre Bek – murmurou, olhando para o menino que ainda segurava sua mão. - Não sabe o que fazer comigo não é?

-# Vou ficar aqui. A seu lado – ele declarou.

-# Sua companhia será um balsamo para mim.

-# Ela planejou tudo.

-# O que disse?

-# Minha mãe. Ela planejou tudo. Ouvi quando ela conversava com aquele homem. Ela queria que meu pai a visse com aquele homem, porque então se reaproximaria dela.

-# Eles se merecem!

-# Oh, não, milady – Kanna protestou. - Não pode estar falando sério! Lorde Inuyasha jamais se envolveria com aquela mulher.

-# Não mesmo – confirmou Bek.

-# O problema não é lady Kikyou – Kagome argumentou. - É ele. Inuyasha ficou ali parado sem fazer nada. Nunca confiou em mim. Esperava que eu agisse como a meretriz que acredita que seja.

-# Não! - Bek e Kanna gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-# Sim. Quero ir pra casa. Desejo voltar a Riverfall.

-# Papai logo estará aqui, eu sei! E ele vai poder deixar a corte em breve.

-# Quero ir para casa agora, Bek. Kanna, comece a arrumar minhas coisas.

-# Vou avisar meu pai – Bek decidiu.

-# Não é necessário. Deixarei uma mensagem para ele. Quer ir comigo, Bek?

-# Sim, mas meu pai.....

-# Seu pai não vai ficar zangado com você. Kanna, ainda não começou a arrumar as coisas?

Kanna e Bek tentaram dissuadi-la da ideia de partir, mas Kagome estava irredutível. Sabia que ambos esperavam que Inuyasha aparecesse e pusesse um fim à discórdia, mas ele não apareceu, para seu alívio. Rumores davam conta de que ele se encontrava nos aposentos de Miroku, bebendo muito e sentindo pena de si mesmo. Esperava que ele continuasse bêbado até poder chegar em Riverfall, onde estaria fora de seu alcance.

Kagome estava cansada. Dentro dela havia uma dor tão grande que nenhum remédio era capaz de amenizá-la. Amava Inuyasha, mas preferia não amá-lo. Havia sido justamente esse amor que a deixara inteiramente devastada por sua desconfiança, destruída pela descoberta de sua verdadeira opinião. O que antes parecia belo e promissor, agora era a maior das maldições.

O céu começava a clarear quando ela finalmente chegou em Riverfall. Quatro homens de seu pai a acompanhavam, garantindo sua segurança. Bek e Kanna dividiam a carruagem com ela. Talvez estivesse seguindo a trilha da covardia, mas não tinha importância. Precisava dessa retirada estratégica para garantir sua sanidade mental. Necessitava de um refúgio onde pudesse lamber suas feridas com alguma privacidade. Tinha de pensar em que atitude tomar com relação ao casamento, se é que ainda havia um casamento com que se preocupar.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxxX  
**

O novo dia encontrou Inuyasha em péssimas condições. Sua cabeça doía, a boca estava seca e amarga, e saber que cometera um erro para o qual poderia não haver perdão o atormentava. Para aumentar sua infelicidade, tinha de responder a um chamado urgente do rei. Ele atendeu a convocação com grande relutância, esperando que o homem foce breve. Precisava ver Kagome. Para aumentar sua frustração, o rei o manteve cativo por horas.

-# Viu Kagome? - ele perguntou a Miroku no final da tarde, quando voltou aos aposentos do amigo.

-# Não. E também não vejo Bek desde ontem à noite.

-# Ele deve estar com Kagome – Inuyasha resmungou enquanto se lavava. Batidas na porta o irritaram ainda mais. - Quem pode ser?

Miroku foi atender o chamado e, ao reconhecer a mulher parada no corredor, não escondeu a indignação.

-# O que quer aqui?

Kikyou entrou, mesmo sem ser convidada, e caminhou para Inuyasha.

-# Você parece estar muito bem – ela disse.

-# Em que posso ajudá-la? - ele disparou com frieza, tratando de se vestir rapidamente.

-# Bem, já que sua esposa partiu, achei que gostaria de me acompanhar ás festividades desta noite.

-# Kagome partiu?

-# Sim. Soube que ela deixou a corte antes do nascer do dia e..... Aonde vai? - ela perguntou assustada.

Inuyasha não se deu ao trabalho de responder, porque já corria para fora do quarto seguido de perto por Miroku.

Um momento mais tarde, os dois homens entravam nos aposentos que Inuyasha havia dividido com Kagome. Ali estavam todas as provas necessárias, todos os sinais que confirmavam a partida repentina.

-# Espere até amanhã, você disse! Deixe-a superar a ira!

-# Jamais pensei que ela seria capaz de deixá-lo – Miroku se defendeu.

-# Bem, é claro que ela partiu. O que é isto? - Ele se sentou sobre a cama para ler o bilhete que encontrara sobre ela.

**Inuyasha,**

**Retornei a Riverfall. Bek está comigo. Fiz-me  
acompanhar por alguns homens de meu pai. Não precisa se  
apressar para vir me encontrar.  
Kagome  
**

Ele entregou a breve mensagem a Miroku, que fechou os olhos por um instante depois de ler as palavras secas. Havia uma frieza evidente no bilhete. Inuyasha sabia que Kagome tinha consciência da intenção de Kikyou; afinal, a mulher não era sutil. Mesmo assim, ela o deixara à mercê dos planos e ardis da megera. A atitude era mais eloqüente que todas as palavras. Ela o abandonava. Era isso.

-# Preciso ir atrás dela.

-# Não pode partir, Inuyasha. Não sem a permissão do rei.

-# Mas isso pode atrasar a viagem em semanas!

-# Kagome sabe que você não pode simplesmente abandonar a corte. Se essa sua tarefa se arrastar por muito tempo, converse com o rei. Explique a ele que tem assuntos pessoais para resolver. Pelo menos ela foi para Riverfall, não para a casa do pai.

-# Sim, mas a mensagem deixa claro que minha presença em Rivefall não é bem vinda.

-# Ela ainda estava magoada quando escreveu o bilhete, Inuyasha. Talvez seja melhor assim. O tempo vai amenizar a dor.

Ele não sabia se concordava com isso, mas Miroku estava certo em dizer que nada poderia fazer, pelo menos naquele momento.

-# Sim..... vou aproveitar esse tempo para encontrar o patife que causou toda essa horrível confusão.

-# Ele já deve estar a caminho de Londres.

-# Nesse caso, só está adiantando o amargo fim da própria vida.

Inuyasha tinha tempo. Muito tempo. O rei enviava com alguns de seus homens em ataques contra pequenos covis de rebeldes e ladrões, bandidos que eram como praga naquela região. Ele jurou cumprir seus quarenta dias de serviço, mas não iria uma hora além disso.

Sango recebeu Kagome em Riverfall sem esconder a surpresa. Kagome contou à prima tudo que havia acontecido e, para irritação. Teve de enfrentar a resposta compreensiva e racional de Sango. Logo ficou claro que ela esperava convencê-la de seu ponto de vista antes da volta do senhor do lugar.

Apesar do esforço persistente de Sango, dias se passaram antes de Kagome começar a pensar realmente no que precisava fazer com relação ao casamento. Estava encurralada e, relutante, reconhecia que não queria mudar aquela situação. Não queria desistir de Inuyasha. Na verdade, já estava ansiosa pela volta ou por alguma notícia do marido. Por mais profunda que foce a mágoa, ainda pertencia a ele de corpo e almo. Seria necessário um bom tempo até que voltasse a amá-lo abertamente, com a liberdade de antes. Ele a ensinara a ser cautelosa, a desconfiar.

XxXxXXXXxxXxxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxxXxXXXxxxXXxXxxXxxXXxXxXXxX

Na véspera de seu quadragésimo primeiro dia na corte, Inuyasha disse ao rei que partiria para Riverfall na manhã seguinte. O rei permitiu relutante, e só depois de ser lembrado que a dívida do sídito leal já havia sido paga. Ele também ouviu Inuyasha falar sobre os problemas que teria de resolver em casa, questões cuja a solução adiava havia um bom tempo. Como a repentina partida de Kagome fora motivo de comentários na corte, o rei Jineni não o pressionou. Inuyasha partiu antes que o soberano pudesse reconsiderar sua decisão.

Quando se deitou para a última noite na corte, ele agradeceu a Deus por isso. As noites que passava sozinho na cama que antes dividira com Kagome eram as mais difíceis de enfrentar. Para conciliar o sono, acabava bebendo demais. Foram várias as noites em que Miroku tivera de despi-lo e colocá-lo na cama.

Kikyou ainda o assediava, tentando reacender a paixão ou reviver o feitiço que lançara sobre ele no passado. Estava ansioso para livrar-se dela. Ela era tediosa em alguns momentos, mas era sempre tentadora. Viril, solitário como estava, sentia o corpo clamar por uma mulher que se pusera longe de seu alcance. Mas quando se viu bem perto de Kikyou, que oferecia seus favores abertamente e com liberdade ultrajante, ele recuou sem se preocupar com a cortesia e as boas maneiras. Não importava que agora, depois de anos, pudesse finalmente devolver a humilhação sofrida por suas mãos. O que importava era que, rejeitando Kikyou, havia contraído uma inimizade perigosa e de grande peso.

Enquanto esperava pelo amanhecer, ele tentou fortalecer sua coragem. Não era muito habilidoso com as palavras ou com as mulheres. Esperando por ele em Riverfall, estava uma mulher que ele havia magoado profundamente. Reparar essa situação exigia as palavras corretas, a abordagem perfeita e oportuna. E não sabia ao certo se seria capaz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOOOooOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOOOOOoOooOooOOooOO  
**

**Gente desculpa pela demora e pelo capitulo pequeno, primeiro fiquei doente com um gripe bem forte, e depois tive que coloca minha leitura em dia, más já estou trabalhando no próximo capitulo que sai esta semana se tudo der certo, e muito obrigada pelas reviwes de vocês....**


	11. Chapter 11

Os gritos de boas vindas ecoavam por Riverfall. Houve uma repentina e frenética explosão de atividade. Kagome deduziu que Inuyasha tinha voltado. Diante da janela da torre na qual tantas horas passara em vão, ela o viu chegar. Devagar, desceu ao salão para ir recebê-lo. A cada passo ela lutava contra o impulso de recepcioná-lo com uma atitude fria e digna.

Sentira falta dele. Mas do que gostaria de admitir. Cada noite havia parecido interminável. Preenchia os dias com trabalho para que não se arrastassem. E não queria que Inuyasha soubesse disso. Ainda não. O conhecimento daria uma vantagem que, sabia, o bravo cavaleiro reconheceria e utilizaria.

Ele a magoara. Pretendia fazê-lo reparar esse erro. Não o deixaria pensar que poderia tratá-la assim, depois agir como se nada houvesse mudado. Caso contrário, teria um futuro de dor e sofrimento, de ofensas seguidas por impunidade. E Inuyasha não ia querer a seu lado uma esposa tão desprovida de orgulho.

Na verdade, o tempo havia reduzido a profundidade da dor. Obtivera até uma certa compreensão. Kikyou o tinha marcado profundamente, e outras mulheres haviam colaborado para aprofundar essa cicatriz ao longo dos anos. Estava muito ofendida por ele. Mas dispunha-se a entender. Porém, mesmo que o perdoasse por isso, tinha de encontrar um meio de modificar seu pensamento.

Depois de rever o incidente muitas vezes, agora podia enxergar tudo com mais clareza. Podia imaginar a cena vista do ângulo de Inuyasha. Ela deitada no chão, sob o corpo de um belo homem jovem e belo. O marido ficara chocado. Certamente confundira passado e presente, Kikyou e humilhação, Kagome e estupro. Porém, aquele não havia sido o melhor momento para se deixar dominar pela confusão.

E também precisava considerar o tempo que passaram distantes. Como ele ocupara esse tempo? Teria sucumbido mais uma vez a Kikyou? Ao partir, teria jogado o marido nas garras daquela víbora? Queria acreditar que ele era astuto o bastante para não deixar vitimar mais uma vez, mas não conseguia esquecer que ele nunca havia declarado não mais amar Kikyou.

-# Inuyasha está de volta, Kagome.

Sorrindo para Sango e Kanna, que a esperavam apreensivas ao pé da escada, ela respondeu com cinismo.

-# Eu já desconfiava de alguma coisa nesse sentido.

-# O que pretende fazer?

-# Vou receber meu marido como é dever de uma boa esposa.

-# Kagome.....

-# Sango, se vai pregar sabedoria do perdão, como tem feito todos os dias, quero que saiba que estou disposta a perdoar. Porém, não me colocarei submissa aos pés dele. Não estamos aqui tratando de uma questão simples, de uma mera discussão. Ele ficou parado enquanto eu quase fui estuprada. Entendo todos os motivos que meu marido teve para agir dessa maneira, mas isso só serve para amenizar um pouco o sentimento de traição e a amargura do insulto. Pense bem. Se agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, tornarei seu crime menor do que realmente foi. E também, se ele não fizer nenhuma tentativa para reparar o erro, isso vai me devorar por dentro. Não, Sango. Espero que Inuyasha peça desculpas, no mínimo, ou nossa união estará condenada. - Ela terminou de descer a escada. - Também espero ouvir um explicação, embora me disponha a compreender se ele não me der nenhuma. Talvez nem ele mesmo entenda o que fez.

Kagome parou antes de alcançar a porta e respirou fundo.

-# Não deixarei de cumprir meus deveres de esposa. Jamais causaria essa vergonha a minha família e a mim mesma. Mas se Inuyasha espera mais que dever desse casamento, vai ter de reparar as conseqüências daquele horrível incidente. E eu estava pensando........

-# Em quê? - Sango indagou preocupada.

-# Bem, talvez a melhor cura para essa ferida do meu casamento seja uma boa sangria.

-# Como assim?

Não havia mais tempo para responder, pois Inuyasha e Miroku já abriam a porta. Kagome sentiu o coração saltar dentro do peito, mas, contida, adiantou-se para cumprimentar o marido. A situação era mais difícil do que havia antecipado. Já sentia o sangue ferver nas veias, e ele ainda nem a tocara. Se continuasse assim, não poderia agir conforme tinha planejado. Teria de controlar esse desejo por Inuyasha, ou ele o sentiria, como sempre, e usaria essa poderosa vantagem.

Aproximando-se, ela ofereceu o rosto para um beijo formal.

-# Saudações, marido. Saudações, sir Miroku. Sua chegada é uma surpresa para nós, mas estou certa de que logo tudo estará a contento em seus aposentos. Assim que se refrescarem e mudarem de roupa, haverá uma refeição quente á mesa.

-# Obrigado, milady – Miroku respondeu enquanto Inuyasha continuou parado sem ação.

-# Ah, Bek – ela chamou ao ver o garoto entrar no salão -, pode ter a gentileza de ajudar seu pai e sir Miroku? Os criados já prepararam os banhos para eles. Vou ver como está o preparo da refeição. - Ela se retirou, antes de ceder à tentação e se atirar nos braços do marido.

-# Olá. Bek – Inuyasha finalmente falou, já seguindo o filho escada acima.

-# Olá, papai. Está zangado por eu ter partido?

-# Não. Há sempre muitos pajens no entourage real. Usei alguns deles.

-# É bom saber disso, porque ela precisava de mim.

Inuyasha não sabia o que dizer. Por isso não disse nada. Depois de se ver livre da armadura, dispensou as criadas e o filho e se aproximou de uma das banheiras fumegantes preparadas nos aposentos de Miroku.

-# Há uma imensa frieza no ar – ele resmungou enquanto entrava na banheira.

-# Sim, eu senti – Miroku respondeu enquanto se acomodava na água quente.

-# E eu fiquei lá parado como um idiota. Não fui capaz de pronunciar uma única palavra.

-# Ela ainda está aqui, Inuyasha. Poderia ter ido para casa da família.

-# Sim, eu sei, mas é difícil saber o que isso significa. Tão rígida, tão polida... Ela nunca foi assim.

-# Pelo menos ainda cuida se dua casa.

-# E isso significa alguma coisa?

Miroku deu de ombros.

-# Muitas esposas expressam a insatisfação com banhos frios e refeições sofríveis.

-# Ainda não comemos – Inuyasha disse, brincando.

-# Não, mas não a considero capaz de usar esse tipo de truque. Francamente, meu amigo, creio que seus problemas o esperam no quarto. Mas precisamente, no leito nupcial.

-# Era o que eu temia. Ela foi cordata e polida quando nos recebeu, está cumprindo os deveres de esposa com perfeição, ao menos no salão, mas duvido que tenha a intenção de continuar cumprindo esses deveres no quarto. E isso é algo que não vou suportar.

-# Então fale com ela, homem! Seja sincero!

-# Mesmo correndo o risco de me expor ao ridículo?

-# Mesmo assim. Não vejo outra saída.

-# Nem eu.

Inuyasha ainda se agarrava à esperança de encontrar outra solução. Sabia que magoara Kagome, mas ainda esperava que ela houvesse refletido, compreendido sua reação encerrado o assunto. Sabia teria de fazer algum tipo de reparo, pedir desculpas, talvez, mas preferia não ter de rever todo o vergonhoso evento.

Pensar que Kagome seria apenas obediente no leito nupcial era a mais terrível agonia. Não queria acreditar que podia ter matado sua paixão com aquele horrível insulto. Precisava dela. A energia da esposa era tão vital quanto o ar que respirava.

-# Vamos, meu amigo, saia logo desse banho e enfrente seu destino – Miroku incentivou-o.

-# Sinto-me como se estivesse a um passo do cadafalso – Inuyasha confessou enquanto se enxugava.

-# Entendo.

-# Há muitas passibilidades de erro.

-# É verdade. - Vestido, Miroku dirigiu-se à porta do quarto. - Estarei a seu lado quando a refeição for servida, mas agora quero desfrutar de um momento de privacidade com Sango.

-# Não se atreva a brincar com essa mulher, Miroku.

-# Não estou brincando.

-# Nesse caso.... desejo-lhe boa sorte.

Inuyasha suspirou ao ver o amigo sair. Estava feliz por Miroku, esperançoso de que ele encontrasse as recompensas que seu coração merecia. Porém, parecia injusto que o destino colocasse no caminho do amigo, um amor que desabrochava, enquanto seu casamento desmoronava. Podia ver o fracasso pairando no horizonte. Era um castigo que não poderia suportar. Não se sentia forte o bastante para isso. Mas, ,mesmo deprimido como estava, tinha de enfrentar Kagome.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxxXXxXxxXxxxXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxxXXxxXXXx

Pronta para refeição da noite, Kagome sentou-se para que Kanna pudesse arranjar seu cabelo.

-# Viu Sango? - Estranhando a demora da resposta, ela pressionou: - Kanna? Sabe onde está Sango?

-# Ela está com sir Miroku, milady.

-# Ah..... e temia falar por causa dos meus problemas?

-# Senhora, eu.....

-# Não tema, Kanna. Estou feliz por minha prima. Diga-me, acha que as intenções de sir Miroku são sérias?.

-# Sim, eu acho. Está nos olhos dele, milady.

-# Que bom. Ele é um bom homem. Nossa Sango merece o melhor. Suponho que ela nada tenha dito por consideram minhas dificuldades. Deve ter tido receio de ser indelicada. Confesso que sinto uma certa inveja , mas preciso dizer a ela que não ter de se esconder. Sango é como uma irmã para mim. Com partilho de sua felicidade.

-# E ela de seu sofrimento, milady. Essa sua situação....

-# Sim, Kanna?

-# Receio parecer impertinente, senhora.

-# Como se pudesse ser alguma outra coisa.

-# Sim, eu sei que sou muito impertinente. - Ela sorriu. - E quero falar sobre minha senhora e seu marido.

-# Fale, então. Não sou tola a ponto de pensar que sei mais do que você. Em uma questão grave como essa que agora vivo, só uma idiota poderia ignorar qualquer conselho.

-# Os homens são criaturas estranhas.

-# Não está fazendo nenhuma grande revelação, Kanna.

-# E ainda não acabei. Eles sabem que erram, mas não conseguem se desculpar. Quanto mais orgulhoso é o homem, maior a chance de sufocar com as palavras. Ele sabe o que deve dizer, mas não consegue falar.

-# Preciso de um pedido de desculpas, Kanna.

-# Entendo. Sim, milady, e concordo. A razão para essa sua necessidade é mais do que correta. Se deixar um homem pensar que pode maltratá-la imprudentemente, nunca mais verá o fim de seu sofrimento. Porém, esse pedido de desculpas pode não ser direto, claro ou romântico como gostaria que fosse. Alguns homens sabem escolher palavras belas. Outros não. Se não as ouvir com grande atenção, talvez nem as perceba. E quanto a uma explicação sobre por que fizeram o que fizeram.... Bem, isso é ainda mais difícil. É comum que nem eles mesmos entendam.

-# Já me perguntei exatamente isso, Kanna. Se Inuyasha tem alguma compreensão sobre o que fez comigo.

-# Os homens não costumam analisar o motivo de suas ações. Especialmente se uma ação o faz parecer idiota. E isso torna o pedido de desculpas ainda mais difícil. Um homem prefere banir da mente e da memória esse tipo de coisa. Se pedem desculpas, é sempre de forma rápida e superficial. Nenhum homem gosta de implorar e pôr em risco seu orgulho.

-# E Inuyasha é um homem orgulhoso.

-# Sim, milady. Muito orgulhoso. E não é muito bom com as palavras.

-# Tem razão.

-# Mas o coração dele e verdadeiro. Ele sabe que errou. Tenho certeza de que vai tentar compensar esse erro, milady. E a senhora vai precisar estar atenta para perceber essa compensação, para ouvir o pedido velado de desculpas.

-# Atenta...... Sim ,a menos que meu marido seja incentivado a dotar uma certa eloqüência.

-# Como assim?

-# Há uma coisa que aprendi sobre os homens, Kanna. Alguns precisam do calor da ira para liberar a palavra. O que não podem dizer num momento de calma e quietude, pode ser anunciado aos berros num acesso de raiva. É preciso apenas acender o pavio.

-# Tenha cuidado milady. Não vai querer provocar um incêndio......

-# Inuyasha jamais me faria mal. Ele conhece bem bem a própria força. Pode quebrar tudo que houver em nossa volta. Mas jamais me atacaria. Sendo assim, se ouvir algum estrondo por aqui, não se assuste. É tudo planejado. Ouvirei as palavras que necessito ouvir, nem que elas me ensurdeçam.

Kagome desejava sentir-se tão confiante quanto soava. Acreditava honestamente que promover a ira de Inuyasha era a melhor maneira de fazê-lo falar, e não tinha dúvidas sobre o que afirmara a respeito da própria segurança. Inuyasha jamais a atacaria. Oque a preocupava era o que ele poderia dizer. Afinal, seu marido estivera à mercê de Kikyou por quase um mês.

-# Milady? - Kanna chamou intrigada quando viu sua senhora dirigir-se à porta do quarto.

-# Sim? Mais algum conselho?

-# Não permita que ele a sacuda ou empurre nesse acesso de raiva. Em seu estado, não seria conveniente.

-# Meu estado?

-# O bebê que carrega no ventre. Certamente já sabe....

-# Suspeito. Como pode ter tanta certeza ? - ela sussurrou.

-# Suas regras falharam nos últimos três períodos. Agora são quase quatro. Tem estado enjoada, mesmo que só ocasionalmente, sempre no inicio da manhã. E sua silhueta começa a mudar. Não tenho dúvidas de que esteja esperando o herdeiro de meu senhor.

-# Sabe muito sobre esse assunto?

-# Bem.... um pouco.

-# Há alguma coisa que eu não deva fazer? - Foi impossível impedir o rubor que tingiu seu rosto. Ambas sabiam muito bem a que "coisas" ela se referia.

Kanna respondeu sem rodeios:

-# Não. Apenas não se deixe agredir. E cuide para não cair nem se machucar. Milady acredita que esse não é um bom momento para ter um filho?

-# Não é o melhor, Kanna. - Kagome suspirou e se dirigiu ao salão.

Saber que esperava um filho de Inuyasha provocava emoções confusas. Amava-o, e esse amor era tão forte que às vezes a amedrontava, e era esse sentimento que causava alegria por saber que estava grávida. Porém, ainda precisava esconder a emoção. Antes de revelar o que sentia, teria que esclarecer tudo o que havia entre eles. Temia as conseqüências de um fracasso nessa missão de esclarecimento. A dor se cristalizaria. A frieza que agora fingia passaria ser verdadeira, não mais um produto do orgulho ou uma ferramenta de proteção. E isso seria terrível para a criança.

-# Kagome?

Bruscamente interrompida em sua sombria reflexão, ela se assustou com a voz de Sango.

-# Oh, você me surpreendeu. O que faz aí? - Estranhou ver a prima sair do nicho sob a escada.

-# Queria falar com você antes de ir se juntar aos homens.

-# É espantoso como os problemas conjugais soltam a língua de todas as pessoas.

Sango ignorou a sarcasmo da prima.

-# Sei o que planeja fazer. Precisa mesmo enfurecê-lo?

-# Sim, preciso.

-# Kagome, não estou gostando disso.

-# A raiva o fará falar. Isso é tudo muito importante.

-# Tem certeza de que deseja ouvir tudo que ele tem pra dizer?

-# Não, mas ouvirei mesmo assim. Sei o que a preocupa, e confesso que partilho de sua apreensão. Deixei meu marido sozinho na corte, ao alcance de uma víbora que não esconde o desejo por ele. È bem possível que Inuyasha tenha caído novamente sob o encanto da megera. E acho que serei capaz de perdoar esse deslize.

-# Tem certeza?

-# Sim. Quando o deixei lá eu já sabia o que poderia acontecer.

-# Então, por que o deixou?

-# Acha mesmo que poderíamos ter resolvido nossas diferenças na corte? No meio de toda aquela gente fofoqueira, maldosa e traiçoeira?

-#Não. É claro que não.

-# Além do mais, a magia ainda era muito recente. Eu precisava de tempo para recuperar-me. Sofrendo como estava, certamente o teria afastado de mim, e isso o teria empurrado para outros braços sem nenhuma dúvida. Nossos problemas só cresceriam e ganhariam complexidade.

-# Não creio que ele tenha quebrado os votos. Inuyasha é um homem honrado.

-# Muito honrado. Certa vez ele me disse que nunca tomaria amantes, desde que eu não recebesse nenhum outro homem em minha cama. É claro que ele pode ter interpretado minha partida como um anúncio de separação, como declaração da minha intenção de me deitar com outro homem, mas.....

-# Isso não quer dizer que ele fez alguma coisa.

-# Não. Mas Inuyasha é um homem de grande...... apetite – ela declarou, sorrindo, divertindo-se com o rubor de Sango. - Depois de uma batalha ele é sempre muito ardente, e duvido que o rei o tenha deixado descansar da espada. Inuyasha teve muitas noites de solidão depois de dias de luta sangrenta.

-# Você também esteve sozinha – Sango lembrou.

-# Sim, e quero acreditar que ele não se envolverá com outras mulheres cada vez que estivermos longe um do outro. A única coisa pela qual oro é que não tenha se deitado com Kikyou.

-# Ainda pensa no que ocorreu entre eles?

-# Penso no que ainda pode existir entre eles. Inuyasha nunca disse que deixou de amar aquela mulher. Disse apenas que a evita.

-# Não. Ele não poderia amar uma mulher como aquela. Não quando tem você.

-# Sango, agora sabe que o coração não pode ser comandado. Ele vai onde deseja ir.

-# Então seu marido e um tolo.

-# Talvez. De qualquer maneira, eu gostaria muito de saber se ele ainda a ama, mesmo que a descoberta possa me fazer sofrer.

-# Entendo. Assim saberia em que terreno está pisando, que batalhas terá de lutar.

-# Exatamente. Ainda não sei se ela está realmente entre nós, ou se apenas me deixo envolver por receios sem fundamento.

-# Bem, ainda não tenho certeza de que concordo com seus métodos, mas compreendo que deva fazer alguma coisa. O casamento é um laço que não pode ser quebrado, e o seu é muito promissor. Vale a pena lutar por algo tão bonito.

-# É isso. E há outra razão para eu querer superar todo esse problema o quanto antes. Eu... estou esperando um filho.

Sango arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca.

-# Tem certeza? - ela murmurou.

-# Eu já suspeitava, e Kanna acaba de confirmar minhas suspeitas.

Sango abraçou a prima. Quando recuou, a alegria havia dado lugar à apreensão em seu rosto.

-# Oh, Kagome, agora acho que deve abandonar essa idéia de despertar a ira de seu marido.

-# Não se preocupe. Os gritos serão ensurdecedores e a cena será assustadora, mas ele não vai me ferir. Diferente da maioria dos homens, Inuyasha tem consciência da própria força, por isso controla seu uso.

-# Não sei onde encontra tanta coragem – Sango suspirou enquanto se dirigiam ao salão. - Já pensou que ele pode estar arrependido a ponto de se sentir deprimido? Isso impediria o ataque de fúria que deseja provocar.

-# Bobagem! - Kagome riu. - Culpado, arrependido, deprimido... Nenhum estado emocional pode impedir a fúria de meu marido, desde que ela seja adequadamente provocada.

Ao ver a esposa entrar no salão com Sango, Inuyasha preparou-se para o que poderia ser uma experiência bastante desafiadora para sua paciência. Havia prometido a si mesmo que controlaria o próprio temperamento. Porém, quando ela o cumprimentou com a mesma polidez que dirigia a Miroku na mesa de refeições, compreendeu que manter a calma seria quase impossível.

De repente percebia que ela o tratava como havia tratado os cortesãos afetados, com indiferença fria e boas maneiras. Isso o irritava. Não havia no comportamento de Kagome nenhuma indicação de intimidade conjugal. Não notara antes, mas agora que o elo se rompera, sentia falta dele. E havia pouca esperança de recuperá-lo.

Após alguns momentos de silêncio pesado, ele decidiu se arriscar.

-# Vejo que realizou muitos progressos por aqui.

-# Sim, mas ainda há muito a ser feito – ela respondeu sem encará-lo.

-# Já cumpri meus quarenta dias de serviço. Agora posso ficar aqui e ajudar a cuidar da propriedade.

-# Como preferir.

Inuyasha respirou fundo, tentando sufocar os primeiros sinais de uma explosão temperamental.

-# É bom saber que se recuperou de sua enfermidade Sango. - E gostaria de entender por que ela parecia tão nervosa.

-# Muito obrigada, milorde. Janet foi uma enfermeira de grande valor.

Inuyasha não sabia quem era Janet, e aproveitando essa ignorância ele conseguiu manter Sango falando por alguns minutos. Estava um pouco mais calmo, embora ainda se mantivesse atento a cada reação da esposa. Era hora de tentar falar novamente com Kagome.

-# Não teve nenhuma dificuldade? - ele perguntou, lamentando não conseguir pensar em nada mais profundo para dizer.

-# Nada. Quer mais vinho, senhor meu marido?

Ele assentiu e a viu chamar um pajem para servi-lo. Sabia que Kagome estava agindo assim de propósito. O silêncio, a frieza.... Tudo era estudado, e irritante.

Kagome observava o marido. Sabia que a raiva crescia a cada minuto, e logo ele perderia o controle. Mas havia outras emoções desfilando por seu rosto, e eram essas que realmente interessavam. Poderia ver o medo em seus olhos. Seria esse um sinal de que Inuyasha também temia um afastamento definitivo? Havia culpa, também. Esperava que foce apenas pela cena no jardim real, não por coisas que ele fizera depois de sua partida.

Um olhar rápido foi suficiente para ela deduzir que Miroku adivinhava seu plano. O sorriso divertido não a deteve. Pelo contrário, sentia que ele poderia ajudá-la. Inuyasha odiaria ver um de seus homens aliando-se a ela, e isso o enfureceria ainda mais.

Era hora de dar o próximo passo. Queria resolver de uma vez por todas os problemas que a afligiam e mantinham separada do marido, porque seu corpo clamava pelo dele.

Fingindo um desinteresse que estava longe de sentir, Inuyasha comentou:

-# Fomos mandados em buscas consecutivas. O rei queria encontrar e subjulgar rebeldes e ladões.

-# Há muitos por aí. - Ela preferiu não pensar no perigo que o marido havia enfrentado.

Rangendo os dentes, Inuyasha prosseguiu:

-# Fui ferido em um desses confrontos.

Seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito, mas ela o conteve com grande esforço. Não era fácil continuar falando com aquele tom frio e distante, mas precisava sem empenhar. Era sua única chance de salvar o casamento e reacender a esperança de uma vida feliz ao lado do homem amado.

-# Parece ter se recuperado bem.

Lembrando como ela reagia na última vez em que ele sofrera um ferimento, Inuyasha se sentiu desapontado com a resposta indiferente.

-# Sim.

-# Quer que Janet examine o ferimento? Ela é muito habilidosa para cuidar de enfermidades de maneira geral.

-# Não.

-# Como preferir, meu marido.

-# O nome é Inuyasha – ele disparou, bebendo alguns goles na esperança de recuperar a compostura.

-# Sim, eu sei.

-# Então, por que não o utiliza?

-# Como preferir, Inuyasha. Quer frutas? - Ela apontou para um prato delas.

Ele pegou uma maça com um movimento furioso, e Kagome conteve o riso.

Era um jogo delicado, um confronto de forças. Ela se empenhava para levá-lo ao descontrole, e ele se esforçava para não perder a calma. Quem seria o vencedor?

Cada palavra polida de Kagome alimentava a ira que crescia no peito de Inyasha. Lembrava como tudo havia sido entre eles antes da lamentável e odiosa cena no jardim real, e a dor da perda se juntava à revolta. Sabia que teria problemas digestivos mais tarde.

Enquanto terminava de comer a maça, ele observava sério a conversa entre Kagome, Miroku e Sango. Era como esfregar sal sobre uma ferida aberta. Sentia-se um hóspede em sua própria casa, e um hóspede não muito bem vindo.

Determinado a fazer um último esforço, ele perguntou:

-# Que outros planos fez para Riverfall?

-# Prefiro viver um dia de cada vez.

-# De fato? E o que planeja para amanhã, então?

-# Vou cuidar das ervas.

-# Que ervas?

-# As de sempre.

-# É claro. Quer ter um jardim como o de seu pai?

-# Se quiser um jardim como o dele, milorde....

-# Pensei que você queria um jardim assim.

-# Seria ótimo.

-# Então, plante-o.

-# Como quiser, meu marido. Deseja mais vinho?

-# Está tentando me embriagar?

-# Se quiser, milorde....

Kagome pensou que Inuyasha não deveria ranger os dentes daquela maneira. Podia ser perigoso. Ela sorriu para Sango, que estava pálida de medo, e para Miroku, que mal podia conter o riso. E desviou o olhar quando o patife piscou para ela, assinalando sua cumplicidade.

A fúria que crescia no peito de Inuyasha era quase tangível. Kagome tentava não sorrir satisfeita com a vitória iminente. Precisava manter as respostas breves e polidas, embora Inuyasha formulasse perguntas cada vez mais longas e complexas. E cada resposta breve era mais um sopro nas brasas que logo se transformariam num incêndio. O jogo prosseguia. Na medida em que os outros ia percebendo sua intenção, o salão ia ficando mais silencioso. Todos olhavam para ela, confirmando sua impressão anterior. Ninguém teria coragem para provocar o Diabo Branco como ela fazia.

-# Bek a ajudou enquanto eu estive fora? - Inuyasha perguntou ofegante, tal a ira que tentava sufocar.

-# Sim. Quer mais maça?

-# Não.

-# Como quiser, meu marido.

Nesse momento ela viu a luz nos olhos de Inuyasha e soube que finalmente alcançara seu objetivo. A tempestade que finalmente alcançara seu objetivo. A tempestade se abateria sobre Riverfall.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOOOooOoOooOOoOOoOOooOooOooOOOoOoooOooOOoOOooOOoooOO  
**

**Desa vez eu quase não demorei fico muito feliz com as reviews que tenho recebido, lei todas com muito carinho, só não tenho tempo pra responde.....  
Bom taí com eu já tinha falado a Kagome está grávidérrima ...  
Com o Inu vai li dar com o notícia?**

**Bom próximo capitulo tem a reconciliação...  
Agora eu vo dar um pouco de atenção a minha outra finc ( História de um grande amor) eu estou devendo um grande capitulo desta finc....  
Bom meninas até o proximo capitulo beijão pra todas vocês.....**


End file.
